Emily's Nightmare
by tukatarina
Summary: Emily Cullen is a freak in the vampire world; even more than her family. Now her world slowly begins to crumple. Not only is her secret at risk, but it seems that love has found away in her life. Rated T for language. SM owns her characters. R&R Pre-BD AU
1. Chapter 1

Emily's Story1

"Hey Edward!" I yelled over to my brother. "Can I have the keys to the Volvo?" I asked him.

"Why?" he shouted back. Was all of this shouting necessary? No, so in a blink of an eye was next to my brother who by the way was on the other side of our mile long driveway. Okay so it wasn't really a mile long, just about 4 ½ meters to be exact. "So can I have the keys to the Volvo?" I asked him once more.

"Why?" was his only word.

"Well see, Rose won't let me drive her car and I don't like driving Emmett's Hummer. So I thought that maybe I could use yours." I told him. Technically it wasn't a lie. I really didn't like driving Emmett's Hummer, but Rosalie always let me drive her car. I tried not to think about it though, for I knew that if Edward found out, my bet with Bella was off. Instead I thought of coco.

"Um… Em, why are you thinking of coco?" He asked me. I suddenly knew my reason.

"Cause we're out of coco," that was true, "and I really want some." I stated. "Fine, but just get your coco and nothing else. Straight there and back, got it?" he said while handing me the keys to the car.

"Sure, no prob," I told him. I hear Bella sigh from her room. I had won the bet.

So on my way back from the store, I decided to go faster. Well I was already going at about 95mph in a 40mph zone, so by fast I meant about 110. We all drove really fast, well except Bella, and never got caught. One of the many talents of being a vampire, or half vampire in my case. I was listening to music when suddenly a gray shape appeared in the middle of the road. I didn't even sense it until I was a meter away. I quickly swerved the car around trying not to hit it. There was a small thump and the car did an almost 360 spin and was now in the middle of the road, right side up by the way. I quickly got out of the car and checked to see if it was damaged, it wasn't. Then I looked under the car to see an unconscious body next to it. Oh my gosh, I quickly grabbed my cell and called Edward. "Hello," That's when I started to freak out.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Oh my gosh, I think I just ran over someone!"

"What!" he screamed/asked.

"I think I just ran over someone!" I repeated to him. "I'm about a mile from home, bring Carlisle," I hung up before he could say anything. I took a deep breath, but that didn't work. I started to shake, in fear or of panic or of nervousness I didn't know. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calmness over me. I turned around to see Jasper.

"Oh my gosh Jasper. I just ran over someone!" I started panicking again. He held my hands to stop the shaking, but it wasn't doing any good. Carlisle and Edward appeared suddenly.

"Where is he?" asked Carlisle.

"On the other side of the car" I told him. He nodded and went there.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward. I shook my head. Suddenly I started yelling. "Am I okay!? No I am not okay. I just ran over someone Edward! This has never happened before! I didn't even sense till I was feet away from hitting him. It's a miracle I didn't hit him straight on!" I stopped shouting and started to tremble again. I looked at Edward, he looked stunned and surprised. He pulled me towards him and gave me a hug. I was completely amazed.

"I'm just glad your okay" he told me. He handed me to Jasper, who held me too, and headed of to help Carlisle. Jasper held me until I stopped shaking, sending waves of calmness towards me. I stopped shaking and he slowly let go. He looked at me carefully, making sure I didn't start to freak out again, I didn't.

"I'm sure he's just fine Emi," he told me. I shook my head wanting to believe him. I turned towards the car again to find Edward carrying my victim. For the first time I looked at his face and groaned. The boy was one from my school. Great, things couldn't get any better than this.

"Nothing broken, he's just unconscious." Carlisle assured me. "Either way I'm taking him back home to make sure he's okay when he wakes up." With that, he and Edward took off.

I handed Jasper the keys to the car. No way was I driving. Once we were back at home, Jasper parked the Volvo, but he didn't get out. I could tell he wanted to say something, so I stayed. My sister instincts were right. "Emily, do you know who that is? He asked me.

"Yep, he's in my grade. Remember that I told you about the one who to avoid me and I him whenever possible?" I asked him.

"That's him?" he asked. I shook my in yes. "Great just what we needed," he mumbled so low that I almost didn't hear him. What? As we got out of the car I kept asking what he meant, but he ignored me. Instead he walked straight through the front door and into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting, except Carlisle. I could tell by their faces that they where about to explode, but apparently Edward had told them of my freak out. The first to break the silence was Jasper. "We need to hold a meeting, now." He said gravely. All nodded and then turned their heads toward me.

"Oh, I get it. It's a full vampire thing." I said trying not to sound hurt. "You know, that's discrimination." I told them. I turned around and headed for the sun room. I was about to open the sliding door that led to the sunroom, that lead to our orchard long backyard, when I heard someone going down the back stairs. It was Carlisle. Suddenly, he looked up surprised. Obviously he didn't expect me there.

"Oh Emily, are you going out?" he asked me.

"Yep. Oh by the way there is a family meeting in the kitchen," I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Good, good. Aren't you going to listen in?" he asked me. I looked at him curiously and shook my head.

"It's a full vampire meeting only" I told him.

"Okay, be safe" with that he walked away.

Our house had the best backyard ever! Well in my opinion anyway. Our house was close to the woods in (insert not very sunny town in US here, except for Forks). So we had pretty much the whole woods to our selves, since it also was part of the state park. I was heading of to my favorite spot in the whole park. Somebody must have lived here before us, because one of the trees in front of the lake had a tree house built on it. Actually now it was more of a platform with two walls. I discovered it when we were exploring the park. I immediately called it mine. Of course, my brothers and sisters came here often, but it was mostly my place to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Emiletwilight fanfic1 ½

Jaspers POV

During the meeting

I stopped talking when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "It's okay, it's just Carlisle," Edward assured me. I nodded and wait for him before I continued.

"I just saw Emily, she looked pretty annoyed. She was off to the woods," he told us. I nodded,

"We were just starting to discuss about the accident that just happened. By the way, how is he?" I asked Carlisle.

"He'll be fine, but will have a bump on his head from the fall," he assured everyone.

"Then why are we here? The boys' okay and Emily wasn't hurt," whined Rosalie as she flipped her hair once more.

"That's why we need to talk about it Rose. She hit him! Even though she's half vampire, her senses are as good as ours. Something is wrong and as her sister I thought you would want to help!" stated Bella angrily. –Okay, I better calm things down- I thought.

"Bella's right Rosie," said Emmett. Suddenly Alice spoke up.

"How fast was Emi going?" she asked.

"Her thoughts told me that she was going from 95-110 mph," responded Edward. "Wow, that's fast! But how is it that the kid only gets a bump on his head? Asked Emmett, "shouldn't he be like dead?" Everyone sat in silence.

"Remember about the boy who couldn't stand being next to Emily and Emily didn't know why, but she couldn't stand being next to him either, even though she had just meet him?" Everybody just nodded.

"We had to tell her that it was the human instincts that told them they had to be careful of us because we were vampires," remembered Bella. "We didn't think much of it at first. Does this have to do with her not sensing him?" she asked.

"Probably," I told her. I turned to look at Alice. I was getting confused feelings from her. "Are you okay, Alice?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking that I didn't see Emily hitting anyone. I didn't see anything about her until I saw the conversation she had with Edward, even then the conversation was in Edward's view, not Emily's," she whispered. I grabbed her hand; she looked up from the table and smiled a sad smile. Rose suddenly sat up and looked frightened.

"Do you remember something similar that happened, years ago when we lived in Forks? Maybe it's her vampire instincts telling her to stay away. Maybe it's the reason he isn't dead but unconscious. Maybe he's a …," Rose stopped because Alice quickly got up and headed for the door, seconds later we heard a scream. Rose never got the chance to finish her sentence, but we all knew what she was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Emile's Nightmare2

Emily's Nightmare3

Emily's POV

As I climbed my tree in front of the lake, I thought I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I turned but nothing was there. I shrugged; it was probably just and animal. I was climbing the tree, when I sensed something under me, it was the same sensation I had when I ran over the boy. I looked, but there was nothing there. I climbed higher, but slower, more cautious, when suddenly something grabbed my leg. It pulled hard down on my leg, making me yell and I let go of the branch I was holding on to. Before I could hit the ground, (I was pretty high up in the tree, before I fell) I was tackled into the lake by the thing. I didn't know if it was human or not, but it was strong. I grabbed on tightly to my attacker, and we both fell into the lake with a hard splash.

I remembered what Jasper taught me, basic fighting moves, incase I ever had to defend my self. My attacker kicked me with its knee, making me let go of it, but not before I punched it in the face. It recovered quickly and hit me too, but I couldn't tell if I got hit, because I was numb from falling into the ice cold water. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground. I was so surprised that I opened my mouth in awe. As soon as I opened my mouth, I swallowed water. Now, being half-vampire, I could hold my breath for a really long time, not forever, but for a couple of hours, but as soon as I opened my mouth, you could say I became human. Within the seconds I could feel the lack of air starting to overcome my calmness. The harder I struggled to get free, the harder the thing would hold me to the lake ground. I managed to kick it a couple times, but that wasn't very helpful. As I struggled to get loose, each attempt weaker than the other, one thought passed through my mind. _Great, I'm going to die at 14 in the middle of the lake. I hope that my family doesn't blame themselves for this_.

Suddenly, the pressure of the thing was off me. A pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and started to pull me upwards. I closed my eyes to stop them from stinging, because we were going at a fast speed. As my head broke through the water's surface, I sensed the presence of four other people, one whom was still holding me. "Breathe Emily, breathe," Edward whispered in my ear. In all the confusion, I had forgotten to breathe. I tried taking in a deep breath, but ended up coughing up water. Edward told me to get on his back and I did. As he swam back to shore, I leaned my head against his back. Awkwardly, the coldness of his body was comforting. I had been held so many times, through out my life, by him and my family, that that feeling made me feel safe.

"Emily, you can get off now," said Edward while breaking through my thoughts. "Thanks," I mumbled to him as I got off his back. I saw Alice there, next to us holding out a towel. I took it from her and told her thanks, but not before she gave me a hug. I turned away from her and looked at Edward who was staring at the path that leads into the woods; suddenly both Jasper and Emmett appeared, looking mad. Well Jasper looked mad, Emmett looked furious.

"Did you get her?" asked Edward as they got nearer. So my attacker was a girl. Jasper just shook his head as he tried getting his emotions under control. Emmett on the other hand started yelling.

"Of course we caught her Edward; we just let her go because she said it was an accident. Gosh! Did you really think we would come back if we had let her go? And your supposed to be the mind reader!" he yelled. We all looked surprised at Emmett, for he hardly ever got that mad. You could feel Jasper trying to calm things down.

"We lost her when she got to the pine trees" explained Jasper. "She must of have know that the scent of the pines would hide her scent. All you could smell was wet pine everywhere." He said. There was an awkward silence. I started to think that maybe I should go home and let them talk when suddenly I sneezed three times consecutively. Everyone looked at me surprised at first then worried. Jasper and Emmett both looked relived. Then before I could even blink, I was in Emmett's arms. He gave me a really tight bear-hug. I gasped at first, of surprise and of hurt, but forgot about that because I hugged him back. Edward must have heard my gasp because he told Emmett not to hug so hard. Emmett just sighed and put me down. Jasper chuckled and I just smiled at him, he smiled back at me. While Emmett is more physical than Jasper, Jasper was more emotional. Maybe it had to do with his ability to feel everyone's feelings. I sneezed again and groaned I really hope I wasn't getting sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Emile's Nightmare3

Emily's Nightmare4

As soon as we got back to the house, Alice led me to the kitchen, where everybody was waiting. They must of have been tense, because as soon as they saw me, you could hear and feel the tension leave. Esme was the first to get up. She rushed over to my side and gave me a hug. "Oh Emily, I so glad your okay," she told me. By the look on her face I knew that she had been indeed vey worried.

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about. Beside I know that I always have my family to look after me," I whispered to her. She shook her head in agreement and made me sit down while she made my something warm to drink. Carlisle and my brothers went out of the kitchen to talk, so it was only Bella, Alice, Rosalie and me left. The only sound was of my teeth chattering against each other. Alice told me she'd go get me a sweater. I looked at her astonished. She gave me a sympathetic look. I never liked staying alone with Bella and Rose, because they fought a lot, and I was the only one that couldn't stop them and they knew it too. Rose was the first to speak.

"So...Emi, I think you should run over people more often. Cause the guy upstairs is hot." She said naturally. Bella stared at her in disbelief and I started laughing.

"His name is Matthew and yeah he is hot," I told her. Once Bella saw that I was okay with it she started laughing too.

"He is pretty cute" she said. I could see that they weren't going to fight, so I kept the conversation going. We ended up talking about Edward's awkward obsession with his silver Volvo.

"I would not trade Bella's ring, for a new engine," said Edward suddenly. We turned towards the kitchen entrance to see them all standing there. Edward walked over to Bella, picked her up as he sat down in her spot and placed her in his lap.

"I hope not," said Bella as she kissed him. I liked seeing them like this, just how I liked seeing Rosalie with Emmett; Jasper and Alice and Carlisle with Esme. Alice handed me my sweater as she went to go sit with Jasper. I felt so warm as soon as I put it on. I sneezed again, only to find Carlisle by my side, feeling my forehead.

"I hope your not getting sick, Emily," he said. I looked up at him.

"I hope not, Dad." I told him. He looked at my face then touched my cheek, I winced. "Ouch," I mumbled.

"Hmm, it looks like you have a cut in your check. I'll go get my bag and have a look at it," he said. I nodded confusingly. A cut, where did I get cut? He came back almost instantly and started to examine the cut. "It looks like there might be small pieces of glass embedded in there," he said curiously. Edward said what was on everyone's mind, literally.

"Why would there be glass, if there wasn't any near her when we found her." He asked.

"I don't know" said Carlisle softly. He pulled something out of my face, which made me jump.

"Ow, that hurt," I told him.

"Well that one was pretty in there" he said. "Do you have any idea where you might have got cut?" he asked. I thought about it and answered.

"Well it might have been when I either fell out of the tree, or being tackled into the lake, or it might have happened during the fight underwater." Carlisle stopped abruptly and stared at me.

"I think you better tell us what happened since you left the sunroom," he told me. So I did, I told the whole story straight through only stopping to sneeze or drink from the mug with coco that Esme had given me. When I ended, there was an uncomfortable silence, as if they were all processing the information in their mind.

"Um, may I go take a shower?" I asked Esme. She looked at me confused and said sure. I quickly got out of the kitchen and went up the stairs, to my room which was the farthest down from the hall. As soon as I opened my door, my IPod started playing, my computer turned it self on and started logging itself in to my email account. I felt so relaxed at once. I quickly opened my door to my bathroom, which had another door that lead into Alice's room and looked it, just incase she decided to use this bathroom. I took my shower and put on my pajamas, (superman pants and an I-heart-doughboy shirt) gifts from Rose, and went into my room. I laid down on my couch and just listened to my IPod for a while. I knew they were discussing what happened downstairs, so I decided not to include myself. Suddenly, I hear a moan come from Alice's room. I turned of my IPod and went to her door. I opened it to find Matthew, the guy I ran over, waking up. I mentally slapped myself, of course they would have put him in Alice's room, she was the only one who had a bed.

"Hi, Matthew, glad you're finally awake." I told him. I entered the room and left the door open.

"Um, hi, I don't want to seem rude, but where am I?" he asked.

"You're at my house, because, well, I sort of…" how was I going to explain to him that I ran him over.

"Because you ran me over." He said. I nodded.

"Um, would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked him. He brightened up a little at the sound of food.

"Sure," he said as he got out of Alice's bed. I took him to the front staircase and we walked down together in silence. I looked at him thought the corner of my eye. He really was cute. His brown curls were in a neat mess and his dark green eyes looked sincere. His light tan skin and tall figure made him look worthy of a teen male model. Of course, he was barley anything, compared to my brothers, but he was so cute for a human.

As we got nearer to the kitchen, I could hear all conversation that was going on, stop. As we entered the kitchen, I heard a low whistle coming form Rosalie, too low for Matthew to hear, but high enough for me. I shot her a glance and she smiled. "Everybody, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is my family." I introduced.

"Hi" he said nervously. _Edward, don't you have some where to be_? I asked/thought to him. He blinked three times, our sign for no. I bet he was enjoying listing to Matthew's thoughts to notice how uncomfortable he was getting. _Fine, let's rephrase that, if you don't leave, you can kiss your sound system good-bye_. I thought to him. He narrowed his eyes at me and took Bella by the hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Matthew," he said as he and Bella left. Everybody else got the idea and left too.

"So you want coco, right?" I asked him. It looked like he regained his confidence, because he smiled warmly at me and shook his head. If I could blush, I would of then. I walked into the kitchen and made two hot chocolates. When I came back, I saw him looking at the pictures of me when I was growing up. Most of them were just of me, because I was the one who grew-up around the house. The ones with the rest of my siblings were when I was old enough to look like they were younger then they really were. "Here you go," I said while handing him his cup of coco.

"Thanks" he said. "So have you lived with Carlisle and Esme forever?" he asked me. Everybody in town knew that the Cullen children were adopted, except Rose and Jasper who were foster children, because Esme couldn't have any children.

"Yep, ever since I was three," I told him. He just nodded. I felt kind of weird being next to Matthew, because at school we pretty much stayed away from one another.

We talked about school and music and other stuff for about an hour. We went outside to watch the sunset, (of course someone was watching while we were outside, there was no need to repeat of this afternoon's incident.) and just talked. We went back inside and hung out with in my room. I had to tell him that I had trigged my system to turn on when I entered the room (lie). We listened for a while when suddenly Matthew said "You don't need to worry. I'm not pressing charges." He said. I looked at him confused. "You ran over me this afternoon, remember?" he said. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Right, thanks" I told him. He stared at me.

"You totally forgot didn't you?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. Then his stomach growled. We laughed.

"Sorry there's nothing but coco in the house. We were supposed to go shopping today, but then I ran you over, and yeah." I told him.

"That's all right, Emily. By the way, you don't have to lie, I know," he said. "What do you know?" I asked playfully, but in my mind I was panicking.

"I know that you're a…"he started to say. The next moments went by so fast. One moment we were sitting in the couch talking, the next, Matthew was pinned to the wall by Emmett. I had was somehow one the flood, with Edward and Jasper there next to me, both getting into a position that, would let them spring, if something where to happen. They must of have made a lot of noise because instantly everybody was in my room. Carlisle said something to Jasper, but I didn't hear what, because I was looking at Matthew. Suddenly, I began to feel sleepy. As I fought to stay asleep, I could hear Emmett snarl something to Matthew.

"Finish what you were going to say to my sister, pup," he said. I began to think whether Matthew was nervous or not, because what he said next, he said with clear confidence.

"I know that you're a vampire," I could no longer fight the overwhelming sleep, that Jasper had obviously had been trying to send towards me. As I let myself go, my last thought was one word; how?

**A/N: Hi. Right so this is the fourth segment to the story. If you find the name Emile with an e instead of a y, tell me. I've had to change her name from e to y since ppl at deviant (where it's originally posted) debated that Emile with an e is for a guy and a y a girl's name. Whatever. I have girlfriends whose names are spelled with e at the end. So yeah. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emile's Past

Emily's Past

A/N: So this goes along with the story, but I don't think it's an actual chapter, it might be though. You can chose whether to read it or not, but I suggest you do to understand Emily more. Basically it's about how she's half-vampire and how she lives with the Cullen's. The majority of the italics are Edward speaking, telling a tale.

Edward's POV

Downstairs, the family and Matthew sat around the kitchen table. Matthew sat between Jasper and Emmett, he didn't look scared. I shook my head, not knowing whether he was extremely brave or stupid. I took my seat next to Alice.

"What is he thinking of?" asked Alice softly. I looked at his thoughts and frowned.

"He is thinking on what ice cream flavor would go best with 7up," I whispered to her. Bella came down and took her seat next to me.

"Anything happen yet?" she asked me. I shook my head. Matthew was the first to speak up and end the unbearable silence.

"Uh, can I go home? It's getting pretty late and I have to go to school tomorrow," he said shakily. Emmett growled.

"Emmett stop, Matthew's right," said Carlisle calmly. We all looked at him puzzled, Matthew looked delighted.

"Matthew, you will go home tonight, but first you'll have to listen to what we have to say," Matthew nodded rapidly in agreement. Next to me Bella sighed in relief, and I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She was very sensible when it came to the topic of possible human harming, since she herself was just a human a little less than three decades ago.

"Yes we are vampires, well Emily is only half vampire," explained Carlisle. Matthew looked extremely confused.

"I think we better start from there," said Esme. We all nodded in agreement, "Why don't you tell Matthew the story, Edward?" Carlisle told me.

"I have a few papers I have to finish up." I nodded and he got up and left. I turned to Matthew, who was looking at me earnestly, like a small child waiting for his bedtime story.

"_Twelve years ago, Bella and I went on a trip to Greece. One day, while hiking near Mt. Olympus, we heard the cry of a little girl. Following the sound of crying, we came upon a little girl who looked to be three years old. Bella stayed with the crying girl, while I went to see if I could find her parents. It took me only a couple of minutes to find them, but not the way I had intended to. I assumed they where the girls parents, because they shared similar fixtures; her long dark brown hair was very similar to the man's and her small slender face and aqua eyes where very much like the woman's. Unfortunately, they where both dead and by the looks and smell of it, they where killed by a vampire. I searched their bags, to try and find some ID. All I found was a license plate, with an address in Thessaloniki. I took it and made my way through the woods, back to Bella and the girl .When I made it back to them, the girl was no longer crying, but asleep on Bella's shoulders. I told her what I found, and we decided to go to the address and see if we could find anything._

_When we got to the address, we found a good sized house, with a backyard surrounded by a white fence. The door was looked, so I had to find an open window and climb through it. Luckily for me, the side window, the one facing away from anyone, was open. I climbed in and opened the door for Bella. Bella put the girl in what seemed to be her room and we started looking through their things. _

_We found American passports, and letters of recommendation. It turned out that the family was originally from Indianapolis and they had to move to Greece because of the husbands work. We found out that the girl's name was Emily Kathleen Cody and that she was born on June 3__rd __and the last of the Cody's. There where no other living relatives._

_We, meaning Bella and I, discussed the situation and resolved on taking Emily back with us. After all, she couldn't stay her by herself. We packed her essential things first and the rest we would come back for later. The next day, we left Greece. _

_When we arrived in North Dakota, everybody already knew we where bringing back Emily, because of Alice. They where ecstatic, yet confused, for Alice had only seen us leave with Emily not the reason. While Bella and Esme went to put Emily to bed, I explained to the rest of the family the reason why we had brought an unknown human girl back with us. They agreed that Emily should have a fair chance of living as much as a normal life as possible."_

I stopped and looked at Matthew, because I could tell that he suddenly became confused. "What do you mean by a normal life?" he asked. Bella, who looked the least frightening of all of us, and the most comprehendible, answered his question.

"You see Matthew, had we put Emily in an orphanage here, questions would have been asked about her parents. Investigators would have been put on her case to find that not only did we bring her out of the country without the parents notice, put that her parents had died from lose of blood, without have been cut or anything. The Volturi; a very powerful vampire family, the closest thing our world has to a royal family, would have killed Emily, for endangering the existence of vampires," Matthew cringed at the thought. I became disturbed by that, his thoughts. Bella continued, "So having Emile live with us was the best for everybody," she told him, smiling her heavenly smile.

"Not to mention that Alice had fallen in love with her," I added, and glanced in Alice's direction. Alice giggled, "She was so adorable!" she squealed.

"Okay, I think I get it know," said Matthew. I nodded and continued the story.

_"Emily was obviously smarter than the average three year old, for the next day, she asked if her parents where gone. Of course we where all stunned at first, but Jasper, who was now as good at controlling himself around humans like we where, took her aside and explained it to her. It also helped that he made it seem less sad, because of his ability. _

_During the next month, we went back to Greece, to back up her things. We packed toys, clothes, books and keepsakes into many boxes and shipped them to North Dakota. We made sure not to leave any trace of Emily ever living there._

_So Emily grew up as a Cullen. It turned out to be harder than we thought to keep our cover, since she was the only one who grew. It helped that she had skipped Kindergarten and the 1__st__ grade and started the second grade at the age of 5, but we still had to move more than often." _I stopped the story and sighed. I looked up and saw that Esme, Rosalie and Alice had left. They had heard this story before, and knew that the sad part was coming. I continued the story, and I noticed that my voice had become sadder, deeper.

"You have to understand Matthew, we have one golden rule in our family and that is to keep Emily safe," whispered Bella, "But sometimes, we mess up, just like humans." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"_We often get visitors, like ourselves. Emily already knew the truth about us, and she would stay in her room, being as quiet as possible while we tried to keep them far away from her as possible._

_One day, when Emily was nine, a pair of vampires came to visit. She was at dance that day, so we didn't try to rush them. Unfortunately, we forgot that since that was the last class, before going on to the summer break, it was an hour shorter. When Emily's carpool dropped her of, we where in the fields and didn't hear the car arrive. When one of the vampires left, we didn't notice. It wasn't till we heard glass break, that we remembered. Since I am the fastest, I got to the house first. Fortunately, the fields weren't that far away from the house. I heard Emily scream come from the kitchen. Jasper had caught up with me then, and he headed toward the kitchen, in time to see Emily curled up tightly against the wall and the vampire leaning over her, his mouth millimeters away from her neck. We bought ran at him, and knocked him over, but it was too late. He had already started to sink his teeth into her. He had just broken the skin when we knocked him off. We immediately killed the vampire, not giving it a second thought. By the time Carlisle and the rest got to us, Jasper had a comforting hold on Emily, who was shaking terrible, in his arms, trying his best to calm her. There was nothing we could do. There was no way of getting the morphine out, especially since Emily was frightened of us at the moment. _

_Carlisle theory was proved wrong, that night. We placed her in her room, and left her alone. We all sat around downstairs, waiting. The other vampire, decided to stay with us that night, and we let him. Around ten at night, she started to scream. It was horrible, to hear her scream like that. We had spent nine years, keeping her safe from harm. Not once did she ever fall, and get hurt or a scrape. Yet, we hadn't kept her safe from this. All we could do was, have Jasper there, trying to calming her down. She kept screaming for an hour, and then stopped. At first we thought it was just a break, a pause. But when she didn't start screaming again, we got worried._

_We entered her room, to see what was wrong. We found her in her bed, shivering feverously. She was extremely hot, yet, she was cold. It was like her body was trying to decide a temperature to stay at. Through out the night we kept a constant watch on her. Around two in the morning, her fever broke. We were all very confused. Then, the vampire who stayed came up with a theory. "What if, to turn someone into one of us, you have to give them a certain amount of morphine? When you found the girl, Dilate (the vampire who bit her) had just barely broken the skin, and very little morphine passed into her. When any of us where bitten, we must have gotten the right amount of morphine." He said. We all agreed on the theory, but didn't know what to expect. All we could do was wait._

_The morning was very quite, very unpredictable. Everyone was in their own rooms sulking, and the vampire whose name was Dean, was outside somewhere in the fields. Nobody heard Emily get up. Nobody heard the blender go off. Everyone was just lifeless. It wasn't till I heard talking coming from downstairs that I decided to check on Emily. When I went to her room, I opened it to find an empty bed. I became more alert. Bella stood behind me and she too start to panic. My only thought was that the Volturi had arrived and taken her away. I went to Jasper's room, which was across from her room and knocked on the door. He opened it to revile Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Bella was hyperventilating, so that sort of gave them the idea that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" asked Rosalie. _

_"Emile's not in her room," I stated simply. Everyone's mind kept asking the same question and all I could do was shrug. _

_"We better tell Carlisle and Esme," said Jasper as he headed out the door. I sighed at the thought of Esme, who would be heart broken if anything had happened to Emily._

_ Emmett knocked on their door. Before Carlisle could finish opening the door, Emmett was already telling him the news. As always, his face seemed calm, but his eyes flashed with fear. "Have you searched the house?" he asked. We all shook our heads. I remembered hearing the voices coming from downstairs. I quickly turned and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. _

_At the kitchen table, sat two people, one of them was Dean and the other had her back towards me. They must have been having a conversation, because they stopped talking and turned to look at me. _

_At first, I was confused at the sight of the other person. Then, as I looked more closely, I could tell she shared the features of Emily. It was Emily. I felt my mouth drop open as I stared at her; her long straight hair was now slightly wavy and went down to the middle of her back, her aqua eyes where a shade of light hazel. Behind me, I could hear the footsteps of the rest of my family, and a gasp coming from someone. "Um, hi" said Emily in a sweet angelic voice, which too had changed._

_Within seconds Jasper appeared at her side, embracing her in a hug. Emily seemed stunned at first, but then hugged her brother back. One by one we crowded around her, giving her hugs and kisses. Everyone was relived because the Volturi didn't know about Emily. But there was also confusion, for we didn't know what to do next. _

_We all sat around the kitchen table, a habit we had when needing to talk about important issues. At first everyone was silent, and then Emily took a slurp of her shake. I mentally sighed, so she could drink and eat normal food. Emile got up, and she had grown too, for now she was two inches taller than yesterday; and threw away her eggs, which I noticed where untouched. As she came back to join us, Carlisle grabbed her and placed her on his lap, they way he did when he wanted her to tell him something. "Emily, why did you throw away your eggs?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes looking sincere. _

_"Well daddy, after I made the eggs, they smelled funny, and when I took a bit of them, they tasted weird, like bad. So I think that the egg was just spoiled," she explained. I saw confusion; trouble and relief pass through Carlisle eyes. Dean, who I just remembered was there, cleared his throat. _

_"I think we should talk about this, I've seen it before," he said in a low fast whisper. I don't know if Emily could hear it or not, but if she did, she decided to ignore it. "Daddy, can I go play outside on the swings?" she asked Carlisle. He looked down at her and smiled, gave her a kiss on her forehead and set her down. Emily smiled and took of running towards her room, at a speed faster than the one of a nine year old. _

_We watched her as she left for her room. We turned our attention back to Dean. "What do you mean you've seen it before?" asked Jasper. _

_"I've seen someone like her before. I've never actually saw it happen until yesterday. My suspicions where confirmed this morning." He babbled. _

_"What suspicions? What do you mean by someone like her?" Emmett asked, you could tell he was getting irritated. Dean turned to look at Emmett directly. _

_"You're sister, Emily, is half-human, half-vampire," he said solemnly. Those words where some that I would never forget._

I stopped talking and there was a silence. I looked at Matthew, and could tell by his face that he was trying to put pieces together. "Matthew, if you have any questions, you can ask," said Bella reassuringly and Matthew nodded. That was one of the reasons I loved Bella, she always knew what to say to people.

"So, does Emily only drink stuff? I've seen her drink many different things, but I've never seen her eat. What did you mean by '_for Alice had only seen us leave with Emily not the reason,_'?" he asked all at once. Before I could answer him, Rosalie ran in, "Sorry to interrupt, but Alice is upstairs and she needs Jasper," she said to us, and then more directly she turned to Jasper, "She's having a vision." Jasper quickly stood up ran upstairs towards Alice's room, Rosalie right behind him.

Matthew looked very confused at the moment. "You see Matthew; we have a theory, that when you change, you bring something of your strongest human traits with you into your next life, where they're intensified- like your minds and your senses. For example, when I was human, I must have been sensitive to the thoughts of people around me, because know I can read minds. Alice must have had some precognition, now she sees the future and Jasper was very charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he can manipulate the emotions of those around him. Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her tenacity or pigheadedness, which ever you prefer. Bella brought her ability to look at people for what they truly are," I stopped and smiled at her. "Don't forget to tell him that she can tell whether your lying or not," said Emmett. _And Rosalie is not pigheaded!_ He thought. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. He just shrugged.

"Did Emily bring anything with her?" asked Matthew curiously. I nodded, "Emily brought her ability to learn, she is literally a walking encyclopedia. She also has ability with electronics; she was fascinated by them when she was young. Its also one reason why every time she steps into her room, her computer turns on and her IPod starts playing songs that are close to her emotions."

"She also breaks everything when she's mad," huffed Emmett, who still hadn't forgiven Emily completely for destroying his car's stereo last week, even though she fixed it and made it even better.

"Get over it, Emmett," groaned Bella as she rolled her eyes. I remembered that Matthew had other questions.

"Getting back to the questions. Emily doesn't eat any solid foods. She could, we all can, but it is very uncomfortable and a really bad taste. She enjoys drinking, especially hot chocolate, that's why we can only offer hot chocolate." He nodded then yawned. I looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. Carlisle walked into the room, followed by Alice. "Hey Matthew, you got your questions answered?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. "I'll take you home then," she said and skipped of to get her Porsche. Matthew slowly got up, he was still afraid of Emmett.

"Thank you for having me here. Don't worry, your secret is safe, I won't tell anyone." He said. I looked at Bella and she nodded, he was telling the truth.

"We wouldn't have told you if we didn't think you could," said Carlisle as he took Matthew by the shoulder and steered him to the door. Jasper came down after Matthew was out of the house.

"I still don't know why we told him," growled Emmett. "I don't trust the pup or his family, especially his family." Jasper shook his head and spoke in a solemn voice, "Well, you better get used to having Matthew around. The vision that Alice had, was all about Emily. Something bad is going to happen, we don't know what, but she's going to need Matthew to get through it.


	6. Chapter 6

Emile's Nightmare5

Emily's Nightmare5

Emily's POV

I woke up with the worst headache I've ever had. Everything around me was louder than usual. I glanced over at my clock and whined. It was 9 in the morning. School had started two hours ago. I got of my couch slowly, but not slowly enough, because when I stood, the world seemed to spin dramatically out of control. Once the room stopped spinning so fast, I forced my legs to walk towards the bathroom. Once inside I looked at myself and groaned. My eyes where red and puffy, my nose was just as red as my eyes. I was definitely sick. I brushed out my hair and tied it back in a ponytail and washed my face. In the end my overall appearance looked better, not perfect, but better.

I walked downstairs, not expecting anyone to be at home. It was Monday, so my siblings went to school, my dad went to work and my mom went out with her 'book pals'. I walked into the kitchen, every step just as loud as the next, and saw a note on the counter. It read;

Emily,

We didn't want to wake you, for your sick (duh) and Carlisle didn't think it was right for you to go to school. Esme was worried about leaving you alone, but we convinced her that you would be fine, so don't do anything stupid. We'll be home at 2, but if you need something, call us.

Edward

P.S. There's Tylenol in the medicine cabinet.

I put the note down and walked to bathroom, where the medicine cabinet was. I found right away, being the only medicine we had since none of us had ever gotten sick, until now. I looked at what the dosage was supposed to be: two tablets for 18yrs or older every to hours / one tablet for 12-17 yrs. Every two hours. I was 18 years of age, but being half-vampire, I stopped growing at 14. I wondered if my immune system had kept growing or if it stopped as well. If I took two pills, and I was only supposed to take one, then I could overdose myself and die (if it was possible for vampires to die of overdose), but if I only took one pill, then I wouldn't get better fast enough. I decided to call Carlisle, before I worried myself to much. I called him and the phone rang, his secretary picked up "Hello" she said.

"Hello, may I please speak to Dr. Cullen, it's his daughter," I told her.

"He's not here right now. Never mind, he just walked in, let me get him for you," she told me sweetly. I waited as she got him on the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi dad, it's Emily," I told him, trying to sound cheery and not sick.

"Oh, hello Emi is everything all right?" he asked concerned. "Everything's all right, I was just wondering how much of the Tylenol I should take," He pondered on that, "What are the dosages?" he asked me.

"Two pills for 18 and over; one pill for 12 and over" I repeated the dosages to him "Well, I think you should take the two pills, since you are 18," he said simply. "But, I stopped growing when I turned 14" I reminded him. There was a silence, "Dad, I think I just won't take anything," I told him.

"That maybe the best idea, for know," he told me. I told him good-bye and hung up the phone.

The day went on, and I ended disconnecting anything electronic. I had 'super' hearing like the rest of my family, getting sick had made my hearing super sensitive. The lowest hum sounded like an electronic wood saw. I was lying on the couch in the family room, when I heard the door open. It was really loud and the footsteps that followed where even louder. "Emily, where here," shouted Emmett. I managed a low shh noise and covered my ears. I could hear the footsteps come closer, each one louder than the rest; and the breathing of my siblings. I turned over, covering my head with the pillow to lower the noise.

"Emily," said Edward.

I looked up to look at him, "Edward, do me a favor, stop breathing and talking so loud," I asked him. He looked at me conscionably, but did as I asked him. I lowered my head back onto the couch and covered it once more with the pillow.

"Emily, are you okay?" asked Bella softly. Of course, it wasn't softly enough, but bearable.

I didn't even lift my head this time, "No. Everything is so loud!" I whined. I felt someone sit on the couch, and take the pillow away from my head. I sat up, and faced Jasper. He leaned in to touch my forehead, with his cold hand. It felt really good.

"She's warmer than usually," he said to Edward.

Edward nodded his head, "She probably has a fever."

"Is that why she thinks everything so loud?" asked Bella.

"Maybe, maybe it has to do with how her hearing is stronger than an average human. Her hearing must have become super sensitive to sound, when she got sick, as it happens with most humans," he explained. Edward had studied medicine in his long years of living.

"I better take her to her room," said Jasper. "Can you walk," he asked me. I shook my head. He got up and pulled me up into his arms. I suddenly remembered something. "Bella, there are people here, who want to talk to you. I think there names where Ham and Quilt," I told her tiredly. "They're in the sun room." She looked over at Edward questionable, he shook his head. During the day, two people had knocked on the door. By then I was too nauseas to actually listen to them. I told them to wait in the sunroom, until someone got home. I leaned my head against Jasper, who picked me up and carried me to my room. I immediately feel asleep, when I hit the couch. I didn't know if it was because of Jasper or what, but I was glad I could sleep. If I had only known that by falling asleep, my nightmare would begin.

**A/N: **Right, so on the top it say's Emile's Nightmare5 ignore that. I've had to change the chapters, because I couldn't get chp. 1 ½ so I made that chapter 2 so now everything is up one chapter. Same thing as last chapter note, help with anything. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Emile's Nightmare6

Emily's Nightmare6

Bella's POV

I watched as Jasper took Emily to her room. I looked back at Edward, "Shall we go meet our guest?" I asked him. He smiled his special smile, the one that used to make my heart swell, and my cheeks burn pink.

"Yes, lets"

When we walked into the sunroom I stopped breathing, literally. The smell was horrible, it smelled like werewolf. I looked at Edward; he too had stopped breathing, and was looking furious. I looked at the guest, both male and I immediately understood who they where. Emily must have not heard their names right. They weren't Ham and Quilt, but Sam and Quil, both old friends from Forks, and amazingly wearing shirts.

Edward got all protective again, and stood in front of me. "What are you dong here?" he snarled at them. Sam clenched his fist.

"We're here to talk to Bella," he growled. I stepped in front of Edward, there was no need to start a war.

"Hello, Sam," I smiled. Just because he was a werewolf, doesn't mean that we still weren't friends, right? He stared at me, and at first I didn't know why. I remembered that the last time I had seen him, was in Forks, over ten years ago when I was still human.

"Bella?" he asked surprised. I shook my head and smiled. Quil, who obviously couldn't retain his happiness any longer, past Sam and gave me a hug. At first I was surprised, and then I relaxed and hugged him back.

"Oh, Bella. It has been so long since I last saw you, I missed you," he said and set me down.

"I missed you too," I told him sincerely. I turned to Sam and held my arms out, "You want a hug too?" I asked him. He chuckled and gave me a hug. After the hellos and how are yous where given, we went to the kitchen, so we could sit comfortably. "Can I offer you anything?" I asked them. "Though, I'm afraid all I can offer you is hot chocolate, since that's the only thing that Emily drinks around here." They shook their heads at the notion of drinks.

"Was Emily the girl who opened the door?" Quil asked me as I handed him his mug. I nodded. "She looked terrible. Is she like you?" He asked. I looked over at Edward, and he gave me a slight nod. I smiled and turned back to the other two.

"Well not exactly," I said.

"Well, then she's human?" said Sam cautiously.

I shook my head, "Not completely," I told him.

"What do you mean not completely? She either is or isn't, right?" he asked. "Emily is half-vampire, half-human," said Edward. Sam looked at him stunned, either it was the fact that Emily was half of both, or that Edward had spoken to him. Which ever it was, he quickly recovered. Edward growled he probably heard something in their minds that he didn't like. Before I could ask him what was wrong, Alice came walking in, or skipping actually; behind her where Jasper, eager looking Emmett, bored looking Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. When had Carlisle come home? I hadn't heard the door open.

Alice, who was always in a happy mood, skipped up to Quil and gave him a hug, at first he was surprised, but he quickly got over it, he liked Alice. Actually Quil liked all the Cullen's, a lot, unlike the rest of his pack. It was the same with us; we all liked Quil, even if he was a werewolf.

"Hi Quil, it's been so long! I've missed you! By the way, where did you get your shirt, I love it," she said all perky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper stiffen, he was probably jealous, but kept his emotions in control for the rest of us. Quil chuckle, "Same old Alice, I've missed you too." He said. Once more we traded hellos and everyone got situated around the table.

"So, you too, what brings you to (insert the city you choose here)?" Carlisle asked. Both of them turned grave.

"It's not good news, Carlisle," said Sam gravely.

"Well tell us, we can handle it," said Emmett. Sam sighed.

"There's trouble in Forks. Apparently the two vampires, Jane and what's his name came back looking for you," he said "They wouldn't tell us why, but just to tell you that the Volturi are going to find you, and soon."

There was a disturbing silence. Why did the Volturi want to talk to us? They already knew off my transformation, but maybe it wasn't about me, maybe it was about Emily. Edward, who must have been reading my face expression, took my hand and held it tight. I turned and smiled at me. "Can you tell if their lying?" he whispered to me, to low for Sam and Quil to hear. He was referring to my ability to tell if people where lying by the color of their eyes. If the aurora coming form their eyes was green, they where lying, if it was blue, they were telling the truth. I looked at Sam's eyes, and suddenly they where no longer dark brown, but a shining blue. I sighed in relief. There was no telling what would of happened if he had been lying.

"It's the truth," I whispered to Edward. I could tell he sighed in relief too.

"What where you doing near our house, anyway?" asked Emmett. I heard Rosalie kick him, not that that did any good.

Quil answered this question, "Jake wanted to know if you had returned, because he could smell vampire when he and Billy went to go visit Charlie," he said. At the mention of Jake I drooped, at the mention of Charlie, I draped even more and gave a sad sigh. Everyone turned to look at me. I could tell Jasper was sending of waves of happiness, because I suddenly didn't feel so sad. I smiled a thankful smile at him and he smiled a reassuring smile back to me.

Charlie didn't know I was a vampire, or that I was living in (entire the city here). I ever got the courage to tell him the truth. As far as Charlie knew, I had died in Africa saving the lives of many Africans, because I had become a doctor. I had died of influenza and was buried near the small tribe of Africans who I had saved, because I was worshipped as a Goddess. Alice had over done my death a little.

Sam and Quil rose from their seats, "We better go," said Sam. "We'll stay in touch" as he headed to the door. Edward and I got up and followed them to the door.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Edward.

Quil shook his head, "We're staying at my cousin's Matthew's place," he said. "Matthew Cunning?" I asked him. He nodded, "You know him?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Yep, he's in Emily's classes."

As they left, Edward shouted to them, "How did you know we where here?" he asked.

Quil stopped, "Matthew's loony sister kept rambling on how there where vampires out to get them, and that she singly handedly knocked one out. We decided to check it out," he shouted.

Edward closed the door and turned to me. "At least we know who attacked Emily," he said. I tried to smile, but instead I ended up frowning.


	8. Chapter 8

Emile's Nightmare7

Emily's Nightmare7

Emily's POV

I woke up once more in my room, but this time with a major head ache. I groaned, and then groaned once more because my groan had made me sound pitiful. I was on the edge of my couch, but I didn't know that until I rolled off. Speaking unintelligible, I started to get up, except this time I hit my head on couch's frame. That didn't help my headache. Muttering, I got up and looked at the clock, it was five thirty.

My stomach growled and sighing, I put on my slippers. I opened the door to room and heard whispers. Normally, I didn't like to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. I walked slowly towards the staircase, and I heard Bella, Edward and the two guests talking. I stopped on the top stairs and listened. "Do you have a place to stay?" I heard Edward ask.

"We're staying at my cousin's Matthew's place," answered on of the guest. "Matthew Cunning?" Bella asked.

"You know him?" he asked. Where these people Matthew's cousins? Who where Bella and Edward talking to? I got closer to the stair and listened.

"Yep, he's in Emily's classes," said Bella. Why did Bella tell them that? Did they even know who I was?

I heard Edward shout to them, "How did you know we where here?" he asked. I couldn't hear the answer. Edward closed the door "At least we know who attacked Emily," he said. Who was it?

My feet were dangling of the first stair. Without thinking I took a step forward and I missed a step. I shrieked something that I don't normally do, and felt my self fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the fall, which never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's worried face, and was caring my in his arms. I sighed in relief. "Thanks" I told him. He nodded and put me down. I steadied myself.

"Emily, are you okay? What happened?" asked Bella worried.

"Bella, I'm okay. I just missed the step, really" I told her truthfully, knowing that she would be checking to see if I was lying or not. I was the only one that could confuse Bella, since I was an extremely good liar. It was something that Emmett taught me when I was young, 'When lying, always believe that it's true,' he would say to me.

She looked at me curiously, and nodded. The door opened, surprising the three of us and Carlisle walked in. "I just saw Sam and Quinn," he said. So that's who they where. I had heard there name once or twice, when I would ask Bella of her human life. But as far I could tell, they where people who hadn't gotten along very well with anyone of my family, except Bella.

Carlisle turned to me, "Hello, Emily, How are you feeling?" he asked me.

I sneezed before I answered, "Sick, and I have a horrible head ache, and everything is so loud! Not as loud as it was this afternoon, when they got home, but still loud," I moaned.

"She had a slight fever when we got home," said Edward. Carlisle looked concerned, and he placed his hand on my forehead. I waited patiently, relived to have something cold on my head, especially after the bump that I got from getting out of bed. "She's a lot warmer than usual. I better get my stuff. Emily, go to your room and wait for me there." He told me.

I groaned, "But I'm hungry," I whined. They chuckled. I crossed my arms and pouted. I was feeling very childish, but I really didn't care, I was starving. Bella kneeled down so that we where the same height.

"Now, now Emi, listen to daddy and go to your room," she said, exactly the way she did when I was three.

I made my bottom lip tremble, "But, Bellies!" I whined.

"No, Bellies. Now go to your room." She said sternly. I stuck my tongue out at her and stomped of to my room. As I past Edward, I heard him chuckle. I glared at him, _say goodbye stereo_! I thought. He stopped chuckling and glared at me. I smiled angelically and skipped upstairs.

In my room, I decided to check my emails. I had two different email accounts, one which I was currently using for the life I lived now, the other for the life I used to live, before I partially changed. I had one new email from my recent life.

_Emily!!_

_WHERE THE & HAVE YOU BEEN!! YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL TODAY, AND I WAS LIKE FREAKING OUT!! SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE!! YOU NEVER MISS SCHOOL!! ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE_?

I started cracking up. Liana has been my best friend since we moved to this town. Of course, she doesn't know our secret, but she still hangs out with me and the rest of the Cullen family, despite what other's think. I continued reading the email knowing that there would be news of today's happenings; Liana loved to gossip.

_I hope you're live!! Wow, maybe you're sick? You've never been sick, what do you have? Are you coming to school tomorrow? The rest of the girls say hi. _

_Anyway, today guess who was asking for you!! MATTHEW CUNNING! I thought you two didn't get along? Anyway he said he needed to talk to you, and murmured something about apologizing. It was really awkward. He was acting totally strange, like out of the zone or something. He was totally pissed with his sisters, though. Maybe it's a family thing._

_Liana ___

I reread the last paragraph. Matthew wanted to talk to me? I felt my stomach tighten up and feel all fluttery. I shook the feeling of; it was one I didn't like. Carlisle came in then, interrupting my train of thought. "Liana wants to know if I'm going to school tomorrow." I told him.

He chuckled, "Tell her you won't be going, it's supposed to be really sunny tomorrow," he informed. I wrote back to her, my fingers sliding against the keyboard.

_Liana,_

_Dad says I'm not going to school tomorrow, but I'll be back on Wednesday. How was Matthew acting, was he happy or disappointed that I wasn't there? Not that it matters or anything._

_Emily_

I logged off, and turned back to Carlisle, who was reading over my shoulder.

"Hey, no reading!" I told him. He chuckled once more, I liked his chuckles.

"Did you need anything?" I asked him, wondering why he was in my room to start with.

He shook his head, "I just wanted to make sure that you where feeling well. Apparently you have the flu, which would have taken a normal person a week to get over, but it's taken you only a day," he told me.

I grinned at him, "Thank goodness for super healing vampire speed, huh?" He laughed and tossed my hair playfully before leaving my room.

"Emily, don't you mess with Edward's stereo," he warned as he headed down the hall.

A/N: This is really just a chapter filler, and character intro. Nothing of much interest.


	9. Chapter 9

Emile's Nightmare8

Emily's Nightmare8

The next day was pretty boring. Carlisle's prediction of the weather came true, so we all had to stay home. My excuse was that I was sick, and my siblings were that they all went hiking. I liked it when it was sunny, not only because I got to miss school, but I loved to see my family sparkle like diamonds. I didn't sparkle like them, I shimmered. My light colored skin would glitter or shimmer, almost like my siblings, but a lot less. Sometimes it's barely noticeable, depending what kind of clothes I wore. If I wore dark clothes you could definitely notice it, unlike when I wore light colored clothes were you could barely tell. On my face, it looked like I had glitter on it, something I enjoyed.

Edward and Bella disappeared, going into a meadow they found a couple years ago. Alice and Rosalie spent there time once more planning our sister outings, something neither me nor Bella enjoyed. I used like it when my sisters would play dress up with me, but now I have a common sense and like to dress myself. Jasper and Emmett where once more glued to the television screen watching some type of sport. Carlisle and Esme where out and about, walking along the lake, which shimmered a brilliant blue when the sun's rays touched it's still surface. I usually found something to entertain myself with. Sometimes I would go and sit on my hammock, which hung in a corner of my room, and listen to music or read Wuthering Heights, something Bella had gotten me into reading. Today though, I decided it was time for me to take some pictures.

Photography was one of my favorite things to do, the others where ice skating, dancing and drawing, not to mention I was pretty good at it. I was always taking pictures of everything, mostly of my family though. I took out my Nokia digital camera and took a couple of picture of random objects, making sure it still worked.

At first, when I was little, I wasn't sure if my family would show up in the pictures. I only told Bella, who I trusted with human details, and she had laughed. She told me that when she had first meet Edward, when she lived in Forks, that she had wondered the same thing. Then she showed me a scrapbook she had gotten for her 18th birthday, it had pictures of Edward mostly, and some of other family and friends.

Satisfied with the pictures, I went out and began to take more serious pictures. Of course, before I left the house I had to tell someone, they where still a bit paranoid of what had happened on Sunday. "Smile," I said as I snapped a picture of Jasper and Emmett, both watching a tennis match. The camera made a click noise and showed the picture before it stored it into its eternal memory. "Perfect," I said smiling. Emmett growled a playful growl before attacking me and pinning me to the floor. He started tickling me before I could realize what had happened. "Emmett…stop…that's...not...fair!" I managed to say between my laughter. He gradually stopped and went back to the couch, smirking at his latest accomplishment. I gasped for air, still trying to calm my laughter down.

"Here, I saved this for you," said Jasper as he handed me my camera.

I grabbed it from him and gave him a hug, "Thanks Jasper, you rock!" I told him as I skipped of towards the sunroom.

I had passed Carlisle and Esme on my way out, and told them I was going to be taking pictures. They told me to be safe and not to get close to the lake. I merrily skipped off, making my way through the forest. I knew this place just as good as I knew my house. I followed an invisible path that lead to the berry patch, where amazingly, bunched of berries where.

As I got nearer to the patch, I crinkled my nose. There was an awful scent that I hadn't smelled before. It was acidy and strong, something I didn't enjoy. I stopped breathing and took the pictures I wanted, before heading back. As I started to leave, I noticed some chocolaty colored fur, peaking out from the bushes. I thought that maybe that was what was causing the smell; maybe it was a dead animal. I moved aside the bushes, to have a big dog like thing pounce at me. I screamed in surprise as my back hit the ground. The thing was a wolf, an overly large wolf, with chocolate looking fur. It stood over me, sniffing my face. I crinkled my noise as it passed over my face. It stayed like that for another minute, before getting of me. I sat up and watched it carefully. I wasn't scared of it, and I knew it wasn't scared of me.

It gave a small, low howl, and almost instantly two more appeared. One was bigger and had black fur, while the other was smaller than the one that had attacked me, with a brown coat. It wasn't dark like the first ones, but it was still very pretty. The smallest one came up to me and sniffed me. I instantly stiffened as I sniffed me over. The black one came up to me and did the same. I sat there another two minutes as the sniffed me over. Finally, the black one backed away and the little one licked my face. I jumped in surprise as it licked my check once more. It tickled. I placed my hand on its fur and gave it a good shake. I heard the black one growl and stopped. The little one looked up at me with its big green eyes, (do wolves even have green eyes?) and walked over to the black one. It seemed to me that the black one was scolding the little one. I instantly remembered that I had a camera with me, and I snapped a shot of the three wolves. They looked at me in surprise, but when on arguing with one another. I took two more of the pack and then took three pictures of each wolf individually.

It seemed ages till they agreed on something. The big black one turned towards me and nodded its head, as if bidding me fair well. The chocolate one did the same and followed the black one back into the forest. The little one was more restless in leaving. It came up to me, gave me one more lick, before pouncing off to catch the other two.

I sat there, waiting to see if they would change their mind and come eat me. They didn't so I got up and dusted myself off. I turned the camera off, and placed it in the bag I had brought, before walking back home.

I sniffed myself, before I went inside. I made a face, I smelled awful. Hopefully I would be able to get into the shower before anyone noticed. Of course that didn't happen, because when I stepped into the house, I was immediately surrounded by Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward. I heard Alice give a sigh of relief, before Emmett gave me a hug. "Did I miss something?" I asked when Emmett put me down.

He made a face, "Emily, where have you been? You smell awful," he said while making a face.

Edward stepped up to me and smelled my hair, before stepping back abruptly, "You smell horrible," he told me. I could see he had a worried expression on his face. Before I could ask him what was wrong, I was once more in the kitchen, being held by Esme.

"Oh Emily, thank goodness you're alright," she said while squeezing me. She let me go, making a face as she smelled me.

"I'm very confused. I told you I was going to go take pictures, remember?" I asked her.

"Well, when Alice saw you disappear…" started Rosalie.

I interrupted her, "Alice saw me disappear? I didn't even do anything! All I did was go to the berry patch to take a few pictures, and then I got attacked by this overly big wolf," I started to say, and then stopped when I saw the faces everyone had.

"It attacked you?" asked Bella slowly.

I thought about it, "Well, maybe attack was exaggerated. What he did was pounce on me, making me fall, and then started sniffing me," I said cautiously. Carlisle had his look that said explain, so I took a deep breathe and started telling them what happened.

I told them how the chocolate dog had pounced on me, and how it called for the other two and how they sniffed me. I told them of how the littlest of the three had licked my face, mentally grinning when Emmett looked at me with disgust, and of how it seemed they where discussing something. Meanwhile, I passed around my camera, so that they could see the dogs. When I finished talking, it was one of those awkward silences again. I took my camera back from Edward, who looked like he could squash it. He turned to Carlisle and nodded, they where having one of their silent conversations. I began to fidget, I wasn't one to stay still for a very long time, especially when there was an anonymous feeling going around. It seemed that this discussion was going on for eternity, when suddenly Edward gave the last nod and a smile.

Everything seemed to slow down as he turned to me and smiled, "Emily, will go take a shower, you smell of werewolf."

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hi. I just noticed that I haven't credited Stephenie Meyer for her work in the Twilight series aka the characters. So there. My characters are mine, duh. So review or I'll corrupt the Volturi and blame you. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Emile's Nightmare9

Emily's Nightmare9

I stared at him, gaping. I felt my jaw drop, and I quickly closed it. My mind was going into overdrive. Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he just say that I smelled like werewolf? It was probably too much for me, because I suddenly felt the room spin. My eyelids felt heavy, and I felt them snap shut. I was suddenly covered by total darkness.

Bella's POV

I never thought she would react like this. I heard Edward tell her, to take a shower because she smelled of werewolf. I had expected her to act surprised, and she did. What I didn't expect was her to go unconscious. In one quick movement, I felt Jasper get up from the seat next to me, catching the falling Emile in his arms.

"Nice catch, Jasper," praised Emmett. We all stared at him. He looked taken aback and lifted his hands in surrender. "What, it was a quick catch. I mean not even Edward could have pulled that off," he defended.

"Oh, shut up Emmett," snapped Rosalie. It amused me how those two would always start fighting, but in the end up making up/out.

"Not wanting to interrupt your squabble, but I think it may have been too much information for Emily, all at once," said Jasper, breaking up the squabble. Then more directly, he turned to Carlisle, "She has a fever again," he said, while touching her face. As I looked more closely, I could tell she was paler from her usual skin, which was the color mine used to be.

Carlisle got up, a worried expression on his face. He took Emily from Jasper's arms, touching her face. "She is defiantly hotter than normal, hotter than yesterday too," he murmured. "I'm taking her to her room, we'll continue this talk later," he announced to us. He handed Emily back to Jasper, who hurried of to her room, while Carlisle went the other direction towards his office, to get his bag.

It turned out to be nothing server, but Emily was kept under watch for the rest of the day. After about an hour after she had fainted, she woke up in denial. She wouldn't accept that Matthew Cunning was a werewolf. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen to me, or anyone else.

"When I found out, I wasn't like this. I had completely accepted the fact that my best friend was a werewolf," I murmured. I was in my room, along with Edward.

He came and sat next to me on our black leather sofa, "Let me remind you that you where not a normal human girl. Most normal human girls wouldn't have had a vampire as a boyfriend," he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes, was he ever going to drop that? "Besides, Emily is more realistic than you where/are." I sighed; he was right, as always.

Emily's POV

So, today wasn't going as I planned. First, I get attacked by giant dogs. Then Edward tells me they where werewolves, something that totally defied logic. Yeah, I know all this coming from the half-vampire girl with a vampire family, but that's not the point. Then, I faint from 'over stresses' as Carlisle called it. Now, I was in my room, being watched constantly is either my brothers or Carlisle. Bella had come once or twice; okay like five times, to tell me that they truly did exist. I completely ignored, of course.

I was on the computer, uploading the images from my memory card onto my green Mac, when I noticed how the little brown wolf looked oddly familiar. "I must be going crazy," I muttered as I pulled up a picture of Matthew, which I had taken when we first moved here, last year. In the picture he wasn't directly looking at me, but laughing with two other boys. I put both pictures side by side, examining them carefully. I zoomed in on Matthew's angelic-like face, capturing his green eyes perfectly. I matched them to the ones on the wolf, they matched perfectly. "No, no this is not happening," I murmured. I then began to notice the similarities between the two. Same colored hair/fur, the same eye shape.

I clapped my hands over my mouth, to keep myself from shouting. There was no way that Matthew was a werewolf. No way at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Looks like someone's in denial. Anyway credits to Stephenie Meyer for her characters. This is a filler chapter, not much.


	11. Chapter 11

Emile's Nightmare9

Emily's Pov

"I'm going to school!" I said loudly, getting my backpack on. Ever since I woke up this morning, Edward had been trying to convince me to stay home. I refused; I didn't want to stay in this house any more.

"Please Emily, just stay home one more day. Yesterday, you fainted and had a high fever," he tried explaining. I could see his patience was getting thin.

"Yeah, but yesterday you also told me that werewolves existed," I responded. He glared at me and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up," he stated angrily as he left my room. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time; even though I hated shopping, I loved wearing clothes. If I had learned one thing from Alice, it had to be my sense of fashion.

I was walking down the stairs when I saw Alice was waiting at the bottom. "Nice outfit," approved Alice. I stuck my tongue out at her. I was wearing a school uniform which you had to wear till high school. It actually looked really good on me, but a lot of things looked really good on me. It consisted of a red and black plaited skirt with a white colored cuffed sleeve blouse. Under my skirt, I wore black leggings with the school initials at the bottom of the right leg. Our school had a shoe rule too, you had to wear Birkenstocks unless you had PE that day, where you could war what ever shoes you wanted. Unfortunately, I didn't so I was wearing Birks, not that I minded much.

She looked me over as I reached the final step. "I don't like how you hair is though," she said sullenly. I knew what she was asking; she wanted to fix my hair.

"Fine Alice, just don't make it too complicated. I'm going to the Eight Grade not the prom," I warned her. She shrieked and hugged me as she raced to our bathroom to get the brush.

I walked to the kitchen to get 'breakfast'. I put the blender on and made a banana milk shake. Over the loud roar of the blender, I didn't hear anyone come in. I turned around to get a cup, and jumped. Jasper and Rosalie where right behind me. "You scared me," I told them as I moved pass them to get a cup.

"Emily, I don't think you should go to school today," told me Jasper, straight forward. I sighed as I poured the shake into my cup. "

Do you want some?" I asked, being polite.

They glared at me, "Just drink it Emily," said Rosalie exasperated. I shrugged and drank the cup; Jasper took the advantage and began again.

"Emily, I seriously think that you shouldn't go to school today. If something happens, we won't be there to help you," began Jasper. I choked on my shake.

"What do you mean if something happens? The schools are way closer to each other than the high school is to this house. If anything where to happen, which it won't, it would be easier for you to get there instead of here," I told him. Just then Alice, my savior, walked in.

"Oh Jasper, you know she's right. She'd go to school anyway, if we left her here," she said merrily as she placed the products on the table. Jasper mumbled something unintelligible and walked away.

"Come on Rosie, come help me do something to Emily's hair," said Alice as I sat down in a chair. Rosalie loved playing with my hair as much as Alice loved dressing me up.

We had to take two cars to school, since we all didn't fit in just one. I got into Rose's red BMW M3 convertible; I knew she wouldn't bug me about going to school. Alice and amazingly Bella got into. Bella always rode with Edward. "You know Rose, I think that when we go to Paris next weekend, we should take Emily, her hair would look really good with highlights." Alice said as she looked at my hair, which was put up in two small buns, both with hair still out and spiked in every direction. I shot a pleading look at Bella, who only shrugged; I bet she was trying not to go to Paris herself. I sulked all the way to school, as Alice and Rosalie talked excitedly on which color would look best.

School. I would think that your school is normal and isn't one really awesome building that holds all grades K-12, like mine does. The building looks more like a high tech office than a school, really. It was made of steel, but it looked blue when the sun reflected of it. Actually its two different buildings, both connected by a bridge that is mostly made of glass. So, when I told Jasper that both schools would be closer to each other than the high school was to our house, I wasn't kidding. In case you haven't figured it out, I go to a private school. Everyone in this town goes to this school, if you want a true education that is.

When we got to the parking lot, I had gotten out of the car as soon as possible waving good-bye to my sisters. Now, I was at my locker, trying to fit my backpack into my locker. Normally, it wouldn't be hard, but this was a laptop school, meaning I had to bring my laptop to school. It was hard to juggle my books and my laptop, while trying to stuff my backpack in. Someone bumped into me and I felt my books and laptop go from my hand. I waited for the crash, which never came. I looked to see Matthew, holding my books and computer in his hands. "Thanks" I said gratefully as I squeezed my backpack in to my too small of a locker.

"You know that they have laptop bags at this school, right?" he asked me as I reached for my stuff.

"Yeah, I know. I left mine in Biology on Friday," I told him. He smiled a crooked smile as he opened his locker, which was next to mine, and took out a bag, my bag.

"I found it on Monday," he said as he took my books and handed me the bag. It was a small black messenger bag, with the schools name on it that was only big enough for the laptops that school provided or for iBooks like mine. Most people bought their laptops from the school, they where cheaper, but I loved my iBook and there was no way I was going to be parted from it.

We walked to first hour together, in silence. It still struck me odd that we where walking next to one another, when only a week ago we would have done anything to avoid one another. When we got to the door, he held it open for me like a gentleman; I thanked him and walked in. People, or my friends, where staring as we walked into the room. I smiled at them as I took my seat, next to Matthew. Matthew sat next to me in every single class we had together, which was six out of the nine. Seven if you count PE where you have to sit in squads by alphabetical order. I opened my computer and turned it on; trying to ignore the stares I was getting from my friends. After my computer turned on, it did everything else by its self. The school had us install a program that turning school hours we would only be able to use the internet the program thought to be acceptable and if anyone had ITunes, it would be disabled, etc. I of course figured out a way to make my program not do that, I was able to wander the internet as I pleased.

The screen automatically entered to my school schedule, I looked over it, just because I needed something to do.

Homeroom

AP Language Arts

Ancient World History

Physical Education (A day)

Academic Challenge/Gifted (B day)

Band/Orchestra

French

-Lunch-

AP Biology

AP Natural Science

AP Algebra

AP classes where for advanced students. Mostly all of my classes where AP, except Ancient World History, because that was the only class that was thought to be an equality class. I've been in the eight grade three times already, so most of this stuff is super easy.

I could still feel the stares coming from my friends, I sighed, and I knew I was going to have to face them sooner or later. As I turned around to face them, Mr. Fleming my homeroom teacher, walked in. I thanked him; I wasn't ready to face the girls yet. Mr. Fleming was trying to get the class attention, when my computer showed a new email. I clicked on it, it was from a student. It read

_Are you mad that I know your secret? –Matthew_

Matthew wrote it, how was he able to get past the computer code? I wouldn't be able to type without getting noticed, so I decided to use my powers. What my siblings didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

_No. I don't know-Emily_

I hit the send button. "Emily Cullen," Mr. Fleming said my name, he was taking attendance, I think.

"Here," I responded. I could feel people's eyes on me, but I didn't look at them. I could hear people whispering, but I tried not to listen.

"Ahh, Ms. Cullen, so nice of you to join us once more. I have here papers that need to be signed by your parents, and a notice that we will be having exams on Saturday," he said in his British accent. Exams on Saturday? What kind of school had exams on Saturday?

_What aren't you sure about? – Matthew_

A new email appeared, and Mr. Fleming was coming this way. If I got caught, my computer would be confiscated and I would be sent to suspension. I didn't know what to do, so I did the one thing I was sure would get me out of here. With a wave of my hand, I made the fire alarm go off.


	12. Chapter 12

Emile's Nightmare11

The alarm went of with a loud piercing ring. I grabbed my iBook and shoved it into my bag. No way was I going to leave it behind. I grabbed Matthew's blue iBook and shoved it into his bag. Grabbing Matthew by the hand, I dragged him out of the room. It was simply really, all I had to do was thank my vampire strength. Mr. Fleming was trying to get everyone to calm down, so he didn't see us walk out of the room. I would take him a couple minutes, when everyone was outside and in their fire emergency meeting places to notice that we where missing. By then, we would already be back, I hope.

We where going way to slow, and trying to avoid hectic people running in different directions wasn't helping. I stopped and picked Matthew up, catching him by surprise. I raced out of the school avoiding crashing into people. I finally stopped when we reached the parking lot. I picked a random car, one with tinted windows, and opened it, making sure to turn the alarm off first. "Get in," I told him as I held the door open. He hesitated, but got in without question. I followed and closed the door behind us.

"So, are you mad?" he whispered. I turned to look at him, his dark green eyes looking worried?

"No, I'm not mad, relived a little. You, know? Not having to pretend being something I'm not, to just one person, besides my family," I said. He shifted a little as if deciding whether to tell me something or not.

"I kinda know that feeling," he whispered. I tried to look surprised, but it came up as a smile. He looked at me, quizzically. "You know don't you." That wasn't a question it was a statement.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know," I told him quietly.

He looked at me surprised, "And you're okay with it?" I nodded, suppressing a smile.

"As long as you're okay with me being a vampire," I teased.

I smiled, I could see his eyes lighten up, "Half vampire," he reminded me.

I looked at my watch, three minutes had passed since the bell rang, "We better catch up with our class," I told him as I opened the door. He hopped out and I closed the door.

I stretched my arms out, "At least you asked this time," he mumbled as I lifted him up. I laughed and raced back towards the school.

We weren't missed at all. I put him down before we reached our class, so it wouldn't look awkward. He headed of to his friends, but not before giving me one of his rare smiles. I smiled back before I headed of to the girls. They where waiting patiently by the tree where we where supposed to meet. Liana was the first to spot me. "Emily! Oh my gosh, where were you? The alarm sounded and you like disappeared. I was so worried!" she said as she gave me a hug.

"I told you she was okay," murmured Victoria. I glanced at my friends, we where quite an odd group.

Liana was average height and had dark brown/black hair that curled at the bottom. Her long eyelashes went really good with her big brown eyes. Victoria was the same height as Liana, only she looked a little I don't know, emo? Which she wasn't but her super long and straight mid-night black hair against her smooth pale skin and dark eyeliner, told you something different. One other person was with them, Rebecca. One look at her and you automatically thought an artist, which she was. Rebecca was as tall as me, and I was pretty tall for my age; 5ft 6in. already taller than Alice, but the same size as Esme. Her hair was straight and reached to her shoulder. It was red, not that orange red, but a true red. "Where are Maggie and April?" I asked as Liana let me go.

"Oh, Maggie accidentally bumped into April on our way out and broke her glasses. April had to take her to the nurse," said Rebecca who was staring up at the sky. I nodded, that was totally comprehendible, considering that Maggie was kind of a klutz. "So Emily, what were you up to today? We saw you walking in with Matthew Cunning, I thought you couldn't stand him," Liana said. I groaned she really wanted to talk about something that I didn't want to. Fortunately for me, Mr. Fleming called my name.

"Ms. Cullen, your sibling wants to have a word with you," he said. I turned around to find Edward, not looking very pleased.

"Mr. Fleming, we have a little family situation, would it be okay if Emily missed the rest of homeroom, she'll be back by the end?" he asked, never taking his eyes of mine.

Mr. Fleming looked appalled, but recovered himself, "Of course, I hope everything works out alright," he said, and continued trying to get everyone organized in a single file line. I waved bye to the girls and ran to catch up with Edward.

"So Edward, what's the big family emergency?" I asked him as he led me towards the parking lot. Everyone else was already there, waiting for us. Everyone looked as mad as Edward, except for Alice, who looked pleased; and Emmett who looked confused. He ignored me and held the passenger door of his Volvo open. I got in, not knowing what to except. Bella, Jasper and Emmett got in the back. Alice and Rosalie took her convertible.

It was a really long and quite ride back to the house, even for me. I decided not to say anything, for fear of snapping something. There was an eerie tension, which not even Jasper tried to calm down.

Edward stopped the car in front of the house. He opened the door and got out, slamming the door behind him. I opened the door and got out, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett behind me. I followed him up the stairs and into the house, where he lead me to the kitchen. I was surprised to see Esme and Carlisle there. They where seated at the kitchen table, Carlisle at the head and Esme on his left side. Edward went and sat at his right. I knew what was going on know.

When ever someone did something bad, it was put to trial. Carlisle, the

Judge' was always at the head, Edward on his right, Esme on his left. After that it went in deciding order of entrance to the family, right, left, and right, left, until Bella was seated as the last one on the right. Normally, would have sat across from her, but today I was the one being held to trial, so I had to sit in front of Carlisle, at the very end of the table. "Emily Kathleen Cody Cullen," started Carlisle. I cringed as he used my full name, which only meant one thing, trouble.

"Do you know why you're on trial," he asked me, keeping his cool. I shook my head.

Edward, responded, "You used your powers to pull the fire alarm, used you email during school hours and carried a human all the way out side, while using you super speed," said Edward simply. Oh, I understood then. Good thing he didn't mention breaking and entering into a car with tinted widows and with a guy under no supervision. He snapped he head towards me and glared. Opps, I must have thought that, "And for breaking and entering into a car with tinted windows and with a guy under no supervision," he added. Everyone turned to look at me then; I bet they hadn't known about the car incident. I bit my bottom lip, something I did when I was nervous.

"Emily, explain yourself," said Carlisle. I could tell he was getting impatient. "Okay, so I did pull the fire alarm, but that was for safety purpose. See, Matthew sent me and email, which I was forced to reply to, asking if I was mad about him knowing our secret. I told him I wasn't, but Mr. Fleming was coming and I wouldn't of have time to shut of the email and erase the memory, even with my powers, so I pulled the alarm. Then, I did carry Matthew, cause we needed to talk and everyone was running hectically everywhere. I broke into the van, so that we could talk privately, but nothing happened, I promise. Then, I had to carry him back towards school, but dropped him far enough so no one would see," I pointed out. Alice giggled, as if she knew something we didn't. I glanced at the clock; I hadn't noticed how much time had passed. Homeroom would finish in three minutes, and Edward had promised I'd be back at the end. I looked at Edward, thinking this in his direction. He glanced at the clock, surprised as I was. "Emily needs to go back to school. I'd promised her teacher she'd be back for the end of class," he said as he started to stand up.

"Oh don't worry Edward, I'll take her," said Alice, "I'll take her." Before he could say anything, Alice was already pulling me out of the house.

As we got into her Porsche, she giggled once more. "Alice, will you please tell me what you're laughing about? It's driving me insane!" I told her agitated.

Alice shook her head playfully, "Nope, you'll find out when you get back from school. All I can say is that it has to do with you're punishment. Oh I can't wait, it will be a huge help!" the last part she mostly said to herself. I tried thinking of things that would suit as my punishment, something that Alice would love. I looked out the window, the trees where a green blur as we past. I loved Alice's car! It was totally built for speed.

Alice got me to school with minutes to spare. I had to race up to homeroom, to get the last minute of class. I slowed as I neared the door, not wanting them to know I had been running. I turned the sliver door knob, being as silent as possible. As I entered the door, I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked up to Mr. Fleming and handed him my pass. He nodded and I went to go take my seat, not worrying about taking out the computer. "Remember class, the test that will be held on Saturday is a placement test, meaning that it will tell us if you are really suited for the classes you're taking," he said in his British accent. The bell rang and the chairs scraped against the floor, as student got out of their seats, to go to their next class. Matthew passed by me as we got out of our seats, "See ya next class," he said as he winked at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Emile's Nightmare12

Emile's Nightmare13

They rest of the day up to lunch was pretty dull compared to this morning. I sat next to Matthew all the way up to Academic Challenge, and then I had to go to Band/Orchestra. I played three instruments, the violin, which everyone had to take in elementary, in all the schools I've been to, the flute, which was my personal choice and the piano, Edward had taught me to play when I was little. I was pretty good in all instruments, but I was only taking one for school. Since I favored the flute the most, I was taking that. Our orchestra teacher was amazed last year by my artistic talent at the flute, which I was unfortunately made Concert Master in all our performances.

During French, I let my mind wander as always. I didn't enjoy taking French, but that was a language that Edward didn't know, so I was able to think in French with out him knowing what I was thinking. Liana sat next to me in this class, and I could tell she was just bursting to ask me if there was anything going on between me and Matthew. Finally the bell rang, the only bell left before lunch. As we where walking out of class, I started to think of what day of the week it was. It was Wednesday, right? I groaned I always sat with my family on Mondays and Wednesdays. Our school thought that it was best if the 8th graders had lunch with the high scholars, so we can get to know our future peers.

I walked slowly to my locker, taking my time. Matthew was waiting for me at my locker. "Why are you walking so slowly?" he asked me as I neared. I turned my lock combination, taking my sweet time.

"I have to sit with my family today," I told him. The lock made a click noise and I pulled it down. I opened my locker door, which was full of pictures on the inside. I put my books away, making them neatly line up.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Normally I would love to sit with my sibs, but I got in trouble today. Somehow they found out about me pulling the alarm, that's why I wasn't here for homeroom, I had to go home and face trial. Now there probably waiting to give me the verdict," I sighed, closing my locker door. We walked together down the steps to the cafeteria. The whole bottom or main floor was the cafeteria. There where tables and chairs everywhere. I immediately spotted my family, sitting at the table farthest from the windows. They where staring at me. Matthew followed my gaze, they where staring at him too. I ignored them and walked to the lunch line tugging Matthew along.

"You sure you aren't in to much trouble? They looked pretty mad," he whispered as we grabbed our food.

"Naw, don't worry about it, its probably not that big. Besides if I have to end up cleaning something or working someplace, you'll be doing it with me," I told him as I grabbed an orange I wasn't going to eat. He stopped abruptly, but kept going for the kids behind him pushed him onward.

"Why me?" he grumbled. I actually took the time to pick what kind of drink I was going to drink.

"Because you got me partially into this," I told him as I picked a strawberry kiwi smoothie. Before he could answer, I paid for my food and started to head towards the lunch table. He looked at my face, which was probably pulled into a grimace.

"See you later," he chuckle as he headed the other direction.

"Hopefully," I murmured as I headed toward the table full of angry vampires.

x--x--x--x

"Hi," I tried to smile as I set my food on the table, but it didn't really come out that way. Emmett and Alice greeted me, they where the only ones. Once again Alice was as perky as ever. I sat down and took a sip of my smoothie. It didn't taste as good as I thought it would. It was very quite, for a very long time. I can't take it when it gets quite, and they know that. I felt as if I was going to snap any second, then I noticed that the counselor was looking in our direction. She was looking at us skeptically, I knew what she was thinking; we had a discussion about it last year and earlier this year.

I looked down at my plate of food, and grimaced. I picked the pizza up and took a bite. I did everything possible so that I wouldn't make a face. I chewed it and swallowed. I took another bite and chewed it, just like the last one. I ignored the looks my siblings had and continued eating. _Edward, please do me one favor. Please eat! My counselor thinks I'm going anorexic or something. She thinks it's because of the influence I get from my siblings, especially Rosalie. _I was practically pleading to Edward, and he knew it too. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him give the tiniest shake of the head and look down at his food. I saw the expression he took as he lifted the apple and took a bite. I took a quick glance at my counselor as she smiled and turned her attention to something else. As soon as she turned around, I dropped the pizza and spit what I had in my mouth into my napkin. I took a big gulp of my smoothie, washing the flavor of the pizza down. Edward did the same, though he couldn't wash the apple down.

"What was that all about?" asked Rosalie, ticked off.

"My counselor thinks I'm going anorexic. She was watching me, that's why I had to start eating. I asked Edward to do the same, since she thinks its pressure from my siblings," I told them. Bella nodded comprehendible.

"Why would she think that?" asked Rosalie, obviously insulted.

Bella answered this one, "Well Rose, let's look at the facts. 1. We're all amazingly beautiful and thin. 2. We never eat. 3. We don't do sports. Stuff like that makes it seem like we're anorexic," she said.

"How long has it been going on?" asked Jasper. I bit my lip, I hadn't told them last year about it.

"Since the middle of last year," I whispered.

"Since last year?! Why didn't you tell us?" asked Emmett.

"We'll I thought it would all go away. And I didn't want to move again," I said. I looked down at my lap, not wanting to look at anyone. I felt Rosalie's hand under my chin as she lifted it up. I looked at her, her golden eyes full of sorrow.

"I know it's hard, but as long we're together, that's all that matters," she whispered. I smiled it amazed me sometimes on how deep Rosalie could actually be. Suddenly everything seemed to lighten up. I once more thank Jasper for being here.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked Bella.

"Please, let's not move, at least until the end of the school year," I begged. Edward nodded comprehendible.

"Well, we could actually eat," said Emmett slowly. Everyone made a face. We looked at each other, with our grimaced faces, and we couldn't help but laugh. That brought a few stares from people around us. We quitted down a little.

"I can't think of anything. We'll have to ask Carlisle later," said Edward as he stood up with his half eaten tray of food. Bella nodded and followed Edward, leaving the five of us to sit by ourselves for the last five minutes of lunch. Emmett leaned back on his chair and Rosalie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Get a room," whispered Alice. They shot her a look, got up and left with their trays of food.

"If you think that we forgot about your punishment, then you're wrong," said Jasper suddenly. I turned to him, I had forgotten. "And…" Jasper looked at Alice, who was practically jumping up and down.

"You get to help me with my Greek project!" she said happily. I groaned. Alice had a Greek project due in about a week for her sewing class. What you had to do was make clothes from a certain period of time, have models model it and have a whole book of pictures, like dairy. Nobody wants to do it, because Alice can go a little overboard with her projects.

"That is cruel," I told him. He just laughed as he left our table.

"Don't worry Emily, it'll be fun. You can even bring Matthew, I need a boy and a girl anyway," she whispered as she too stood up from the table with her plate of food. I watched her dance away, and sighed. I got up from the table and threw away what was left of my food, but not before I finished my drink, amazingly it tasted better this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Emile's Nghtmare13

Emile's Nghtmare14

I practically ran to ninth period, AP Natural Science. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my stuff, not really checking at what I was actually taking. I rushed through the now empty hallway, stopping only a sec to catch my breath in front of my door. I turned the golden knob and walked in. Fortunately for me, Mrs. Gibson my teacher wasn't in the room yet. I quickly walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Matthew.

"What took you so long?" he asked me as I sat down.

"Family Conference," I whispered to him.

"It wasn't bad was it?" he asked.

I looked down at my stack of things I had brought with me, "No, this is horrible," I whined.

He looked taken aback, "Was it really that bad?" he asked.

I looked at him questionably, then recited what he had asked and my answer, "No, not that. That went pretty well actual. I didn't get yelled at, and you have to come over on Sunday. Besides that, I took my French book out of my locker instead of my Science one. You don't think I could go get, do you?" I asked hopefully. Before he could respond, Mrs. Gibson walked in the room, carrying a box. "Didn't think so," I murmured.

"We could share mine," he offered.

I smiled graciously at him, "Thanks Matthew." He looked taken aback, but quickly over came it. The class began, and I paid attention to what she was saying. "Wait, why do I have to go to your house on Sunday?" Matthew whispered. I snickered and began to write him a note.

My punishment is to help Alice with her Greek project that's due Monday.

I carefully slid him the note, making sure the teacher wasn't watching. I heard as he scribbled a response.

And that's bad, because… why?

He slid the note back to me. I read it and smiled.

Let's just say that Alice's projects get a bit out of control. This one involves dress up.

I slid the note back to him. I heard as he sucked in his breathe.

Dress up?

This time he didn't pass it, I read it. I gave the slightest shake of my head.

Fine, but I have church on Sunday. It'll have to be later. Unless you want to come.

I've never actually been to church before I don't think any of us have seen we've been turned. Edward thinks that we're lost souls, but I didn't think so. Whenever people would ask, we would say Anglican, because that was what Carlisle was before he turned, or sometimes we would answer Lutheran, because that was religion Bella's father Charlie belonged to when she was human; not that they practiced the religion or anything like that. Yet, it would be interesting to actually go to church. I knew Matthew was expecting an answer, but I wasn't able to give him one then, because Mrs. Gibson called on me.

"Ms. Cullen, the answer," she said sternly.

"Light travels faster in air than it travels in water," I answered without hesitation. She looked taken aback that I answered correctly, seeing that it might have looked like I wasn't paying attention. She nodded and went back to teaching the lesson I had already heard before.

"So, what do you say? Come with me to church on Sunday?" Matthew asked me as we left the class. I hadn't been able to answer him since Mrs. Gibson had begun to spontaneously ask me questions.

"Maybe, I'll have to ask Carlisle, and don't you have to ask your parents first?" I questioned him.

He shrugged, "My parents probably wouldn't care so much that I bring a girl to church," he said calmly.

"Ah, but let's see if they have a problem with a vampire girl," I whispered, and then looked at him questionably, "they do know I'm a vampire, right?" He laughed and nodded.

Math was pretty boring, as always. I mean I've studied the quadratic equation like four times already, so I didn't do anything in this class. I pretended to listen, as always, but I was really just staring at the clock. I wonder if I move the clock so that it hits 3, how much trouble I would be in? I shook the thought out of my head I was in enough trouble already for using my powers today, no need to add any more.

"Bye Liana," I waved good bye to her as I wove threw the student body, to get to the parking lot. School was out, finally. I wasn't looking where I was going, and accidently bumped into someone. I dropped my books, and theirs. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said automatically. I looked to see who it was, and there standing in front of me, was Matthew's sister, Clara.

"Watch where you're going leech," she whispered in my ear as we bent down to pick up our stuff. Clara was in the Ninth Grade, and she was tall. She didn't look anything like her brother, the exact opposite. She had a much darker skin color than him, and her almost blond hair was super straight. Her eyes weren't green, but a hazel color. I stopped and stared at her, her hazel eyes mocking. She was taunting me, and we both knew it.

I shoved her books into her, "Here you go, pup," I snarled at her.

"At least I'm alive," she retorted. I snarled at her, and glared. I gave her a low growl so that she could hear me. She stepped back, and looked at me mockingly.

"You won't be for long, bitch," I whispered. She emitted a low growl, not as terrifying as mine. I could feel myself tense and move in to a stance, ready to pounce on her. She suddenly turned, a little paler; I didn't have to wonder why. I felt a cold, stone hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down.

"Not now Emily," I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I loosened and stood up straight.

"What, you letting your sibs do your work for you?" she mocked. I felt myself ready to leap at her, only to be stopped. Jasper had his arm around my waist; Edward was now in front of me, one hand on chest, the other on my shoulder, both of them holding me back. Edward looked at me directly, blocking my vision from the now sneering Clara, "Emily, don't do this. You have to control your anger. Think about what Carlisle's done. Everything he's worked for," he whispered to me. He was right, if I attacked her, someone would see and everything would get hectic. We would have to go away, again and probably live in Antarctica for a couple years till everything settled down. Sighing, I went back to standing. Edward let go of me, and Jasper took his arm from my waist, but he didn't let my shoulder go.

I didn't know Emmett was there till he talked, "You better get moving along, pup," he snarled at her.

"Emmett down," said Edward, then he turned to Clara.

"He's right, you better go. Remember Clara, don't mess with us. Emily could have easily taken you down, had we not been here. Next time, we might not be here to save your life," he warned.

Emmett snorted, "Not that it's worth saving," he muttered. Edward glared at him, shutting him up. He turned his gaze back to Clara, who was staring at us.

"What ever," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

She started to leave, but not before she left me a warning, "I'll be watching you, vampire girl, and your little clan too. Oh, and stay away from my brother," she warned as she left.

**A/N: Yeah. I've noticed that I haven't put a disclamer up in a while, so I'm just going to write this one for the rest of the story. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of her characters and you know which ones.**

**I own my characters, again you'll know which ones because they aren't in Stephenie Meyer's books.**

**Rebecca, Maggie, April and Victoria own themselves because they are real. Me owning them would be like slavery and that's illegal here in the US. Besides, I don't think they'd be too happy if I owned them.**


	15. Chapter 15

Emile's Nightmare14

Emile's Nightmare15

We walked to the Volvo in silence. Bella, Alice and Rosalie had already gone home in Rosalie's convertible, so I had to ride with Edward and them. As we got closer, I could tell Emmett had an urge to kick the tire, something he did when he was mad, but Edward shot him a glare. I opened the back door of the car and got in, but not before slamming the door shut. I saw Edward cringe "Sorry," I muttered. Jasper got in next to me and Emmett took the passenger seat. Edward just nodded and turned on the ignition, making the car purr. I looked out the window and watched as the trees slowly got slimmer and pushed together, until it was just one huge blur. We got to the house in no time. Edward turned the power off, but didn't get out, no one did.

I don't know how much time we just sat there; an hour maybe or it could have just been a minute, before Edward spoke.

He didn't even turn to look at me, "What happened Emily?" he asked.

I bet everyone was wondering the same thing, "Clara happened," I muttered. Edward sighed, I knew he was getting mad, and why did he have to get mad? I mean he's not the one that almost blew our cover.

"We know that, but how did it start?" he asked.

"Well if you really must know, I bumped into her and dropped her books," I said. They stared at me, "Accidentally. I wasn't watching where I was going," I snapped. They got the point and went back to looking in different directions.

"Then what happened?" asked Jasper softly.

"I apologized and when we bent down to pick up our stuff, she called me a leech. Then I handed her, her stuff and called her a pup. Then she retorted that by saying 'at least I'm alive,'" I said mocking her voice, or trying to anyway. Jasper looked like that had hurt him too, and Edward was clenching his steering wheel. "Then I told her she wouldn't be for long. Oh and I think that's when I called her a bitch. And then you guys came," I finished.

"You called her a bitch?" asked Emmett, he didn't seem mad, he seemed glad? Edward gave him a stare, "What? You have to admit, that was a pretty good come back. Seeing it works for both ways of the word," he said defensively. He winked at me, and I giggled. That was one of the things I loved about Emmett, he was so easy.

"This is not funny," snapped Edward. I stopped giggling and tried to look stern. It wasn't happening. "Emily, this is serious. We can't get in trouble with the werewolves," he said harshly. He was getting mad! He had nothing to be mad about!

"Oh well sorry! Next time I'll try to act normal!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore; my short temper was getting the better of me. I pushed the door open and sprinted out of the Volvo. As soon as I touched the ground, I took of running, throwing my backpack to the ground in the process. I could hear as Jasper called out my name, but I didn't listen, I just kept running. I ran, picking up speed, muttering stupid shiny Volvo owner under my breath. It was a habit I had, running from my problems instead of facing them. Well, we can't all be perfect.

Jasper's Pov

Emily raced out of the Volvo, throwing her bag to the ground. I called out her name, but she didn't respond. She just kept running. Edward hit the steering wheel, shaking the car. "Why didn't you stop her?" he snarled at me. I looked at him, staying abnormally calm.

"I'm not the one yelling at her," I said calmly.

He glared at me, "Aren't you the one that's supposed to calm everyone down!" he snapped.

I nodded, "I've been trying to, your just way to mad to notice, and Emily was just ignoring it," I told him. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car, storming in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called after him. Edward completely ignored him and kept stalking off.

"Should we go after them?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Sometime they need to cool of naturally," I told him. He nodded and we headed back into the house. At the door way, it began to thunder; I looked at the sky, which was now dark and gloomy. I hope they resolve their problems soon, I thought gloomily.

Emily's Pov

I ran around the house and into the woods. I felt the drops of freezing rain hit my face. Great, I hated rain, especially cold rain. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I don't know how long I ran, how deep I got into the woods I got. When I finally decided to slow down, I had no idea where I was. Nothing looked familiar, nothing smelled familiar.

Of course, bad luck was following me everywhere today, and I didn't see the hole or the hill drop covered in mud. Oh, and going really fast was no help at all. So, I bet you can imagine me, running, slipping down the mud covered hill uncontrollably and crashing into a wall of rock that popped up out of no where.

I crashed into the rock wall, hitting it really hard. Normally, that would have been okay, had rocks not been lose and began to fall. Scooting back as far as possible into a little dent thing within the wall; I covered my head with my hands and made myself as small as possible. I took one last glimpse and I saw something so horrible, scary and peculiar every. I saw two hungry looking, red, crimson eyes. I couldn't make sure though, for rocks kept falling, hitting my head and soon all was dark once more. I wasn't sure I'd come back this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Emile's Nightmare15

Emily's Nightmare16

Bella's Pov

I was pacing, back and forth, in the living room. I had come home with Rosalie and Alice from school, but that was almost twenty minutes ago. I knew for a fact that it didn't take that long for the boys and Emily to get home, especially the way Edward drives. I heard Rosalie sigh. "Bella, I'm sure they're doing something important. Stop pacing around, it's making dizzy," she said. I stopped and looked at her, all curled up on the red couch.

"Well, what if something bad happened?" I asked her. She shook her head; I was getting on her nerves. The door opened, making me jump. I turned and found both Jasper and Emmett there, standing. "Is everything okay?" I asked them, when I caught the look on their faces. Jasper shook his head, while Emmett went and picked Rosalie up, placing her on his lap. He gave her a small kiss before turning to me.

"Did you know that Edward has a really short temper?" he asked me. I nodded, wonder what his short temper got him into this time. "Well so does Emily," he snorted. I looked at him confused. "Well the rain isn't the reason where late," he stated.

"It's raining?" Rosalie asked. He nodded. I turned back to Jasper, who was staring out the window, worried.

"Hey Jasper, are you okay?" I asked him, gently touching his shoulder. He turned and looked at me, gravely. Before he could say anything, Alice came running into the room, looking horrified. Jasper was at her side instantly, taking her into his grasp. "Alice, is everything alright?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Alice what's wrong?!" demanded Rosalie. I could tell Jasper was sending waves of calmness towards her, because her voice was way to calm for what she said.

"Emily's in big trouble," she told us. Before she could even finish, I was already calling Edward on my cell.

Edward's Pov

I had no idea what the heck I was doing here. I stood in the rain in front of a shabby looking house, waiting for the door to be opened. I gave another small knock and heard things crash and unintelligible words before the door finally opened. "Yeah?" said a voice. I looked up and saw that it was Quill. "Oh, hey! It's the vampire guy! What are you doing here?" he asked me. He looked pleased, but his thoughts where foggy. Something told me that he wasn't straight, right now.

"Do you mind if I come in? I have something to talk to you about," I told him. He nodded and moved away from the door, letting me pass. I entered and looked around; the table was turned over, the lamp on the ground, that's what the crash was. It stank of werewolves, I stopped breathing, and it helped. Quill closed the door and Sam appeared. "Hey Edward, is there something I can help you with?" he asked. I heard a small crash, and found Quill on the couch, asleep. "Oh, sorry about that," Sam apologized. I nodded. Sam led me to the kitchen, where the rest of the pack, family whatever, was. "Thought it smelled funny," murmured Clara. I shot her a glare, she growled. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, telling her to calm down.

"Is there something that you needed Edward?" asked Matthew. Before I could actually say anything, my phone rang. "Hold on a sec?" I asked them. They nodded, and I picked up. "Hello?" I answered.

"O Edward," said Bella drastically.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, Alice took the phone, "Edward, I had a vision. It's about Emily. It wasn't very clear, but I do know that she's lost and in trouble. We're going to go look for her, but her scent was washed away by the rain," she told me.

"Okay Alice, I'll be right there. Tell Bella to calm down and I'll see you in the woods," I told her as I shut the phone down. I almost crushed the phone when I shut it. I turned back to look at the pack, who was staring at me curiously. I sighed, "Well have to do this later," I told them as I turned to leave.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, stopping me. I turned back to look at him, they could help; they probably knew the woods better than we did.

"Emily's in trouble. She's lost, somewhere in the woods, probably hurt. We're going to try and find her, but her scent was probably washed out by the rain, and we don't know the woods that well. Will you help us?" I asked them. Matthew was already half way out the door, pulling Quill up with him. I turned back to look at the rest of them, Sam was nodding and Clara was shaking her head. "You don't have to go," I told her simply, following Sam out of the kitchen.

She shook her head, "I'd better go anyway, it's probably my fault anyway," she muttered.

They snapped their heads back at her, "Explanations later," I told them, "First we find Emily." They nodded and we all headed out the door. Please let her be okay, I thought to myself as I took of sprinting back to the house.

I made it back to the house before the werewolves did. I opened the door to find Bella. I quickly took her into my grasp, kissing her fiercely. "Bella, calm down, we're going to find her," I reassured her. She gave a small nod and started to breathe normally again. She gave a small nod, but didn't let go off me. I pulled to my side and walked in. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, our meeting place, looking over a really big map, of the forest probably.

"Edward, are you not breathing?" Bella asked suddenly. I looked down at her, and nodded.

Everyone looked up, "I've brought help," I told them. As if on cue, Sam knocked the open door.

"You ready?" he asked. I turned back to look at my family and they all nodded.

I turned back to Sam, "We'll be out in a sec," I told him. He nodded and left, you could hear him morph from here. _What is taking them so long,_ asked Clara impatiently. I snickered and headed out the door.

Emily's Pov

I came to; I have no idea how long later. I took a deep breath, breathing in dirt molecules. I coughed, breathing in more dirt. I tried to move, but immediately stopped as a pain shot through my left leg. I turned my head and saw that my foot seemed to be at an odd angel. I tried to move it, but it hurt too much. I could probably move the rocks, but if I did, it could bring down the rest of the rocks, I thought to myself. I leaned against the rock wall and closed my eyes.

Since when had my life become so difficult? What had happened that I ended up here in a small crevice, damp, muddy and probably with a broken ankle in part of a forest that I had no idea existed? If it was made of electricity, I could get out of this. Electricity! I searched my pockets and the floor around me, but didn't find what I was looking for. I groaned my phone had probably fallen out when I slipped!

I had no idea how much longer I sat in the cave. The mud had dried and cracked along my arms. My white shirt was now brown, with mud and dirt, I kept breathing in. I heard a distant muffled howl. Fear consumed me, wolves, but I heard it again and it sounded familiar. I heard a more familiar voice shout my name. "Emily! Emily, where are you?" Bella shouted. Bella was here, and that meant that the rest of my family was near.

"Bella, Bella help!" I yelled as loud as I could, before I had to stop, any movement brought dust. I heard something scratch against the rocks and whimper. I mentally smacked myself, that howl had belonged to wolves, werewolves.

"Emily?" Bella asked. She sounded closer than before.

"Bella," I yelled. I could her sigh in relief.

"Emily, I'm so glad I found you! Are you okay?" she asked. I started cracking up; the dust was defiantly going to my head.

"I'm stuck behind a wall of rock. I'm muddy and wet. Oh, and my foot's stuck in between two rocks," I said cheerfully, before coughing again. I could just imagine nodding her head, in comprehension, as if she too had been stuck in the wall.

I could hear Bella talk on her phone. "We found her, well actually Matthew found her. Did you know werewolves have acute hearing? Yeah, yeah. Um actually I have no idea where we are. Oh wait, Matthew morphed back, let me put him on." I froze, Matthew was here? Well of course he's here, he's with his pack, I argued with myself. I adjust myself a bit, it was getting uncomfortable. I cringed when I moved my foot. "Emily, are you okay?" I heard Matthew ask me. It amazed me how close it actually sounded, like he was right next to me.

"I'm stuck behind a wall of rock. Do you think I'm okay? Don't answer that, do me a favor? Don't try and pull any rocks out, okay? One wrong pull and I'll get squashed," I told him.

"Okay," he said unconvincingly. I tried pulling my leg out again, but that didn't.

"You shouldn't be doing that, you might injury it more," I heard a sweet, velvet voice say.

"Edward!" I cried happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Emile's Nightmare16

Emily's Nightmare17

Edward Pov

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec," I told him as I shut the phone off. I was off looking with Carlisle and Sam when the phone rung. I turned to look at them, "They found her, somewhere near Frickel's Drop, any idea where that is?" I asked Sam, who was in his wolf form. He nodded and took of running in the opposite direction in which we where heading. He didn't need to wait for us, we where by him in seconds.

We arrived within the minute, Alice and Jasper where already there. "How is she?" asked Carlisle.

"She seems to be okay, she's coughing a lot and might have a broken ankle, but besides that, she's okay," said Jasper. _Maybe if I try and move little, _I heard her think._ Ow, maybe that's not such a good idea. Okay, so any movement of the leg hurts. _"You shouldn't be doing that, you might injury it more," I told her.

"Edward!" she cried. I chuckled.

"Everything's going to be alright," I reassured her. _Well at least things can't get any worse, _she thought. "Let's just hope," I whispered under my breath. Emmett, Rosalie and Clara along with Esme and Quill arrived. It was weird seeing Clara as a werewolf, she was sandy colored, her eyes a weird hazel color, she stood out.

Esme rushed over to Carlisle who held her in his grasp, "Is she okay?" she asked him. He nodded, glancing in my direction. I ignored him and turned back to look at the wall, how where we going to move the wall without hurting Emily?

Emile's Pov

I was so relived to hear Edward's voice. Everything was going to be alright, now that they where here. Well at least that's what I keep telling myself. I thought they had forgotten about me, but I guess they where discussing. Like how they where going to move the rock wall. I really hoped they weren't debating whether or not werewolves were better than vampires or something. "We're not that immature," Edward snickered, "Besides, vampires win, no doubt about that." I mentally rolled my eyes, wondering if he would notice.

"Can she make a hole, like a ditch so she could crawl out?" someone asked. A hole, why hadn't I thought of that? I dug my hands into the ground; it was hard, and mushy.

"I can't, it's too hard," I yelled. Just so you know, dig up dirt actually moves dirt into the air, so you could probably the coughing fit I was in right about now. My throat was so dry from the dirt, and I couldn't stop breathing at all because I had dirt molecules in my lungs. I covered my mouth and muffled the noise, not wanting to worry them or add to their worry. I could hear their hushed rabid whispers, and knew that wasn't the case. I could make out the words enclosed and lack of air and time. Time? What about time? I started freaking out, trying to do as much as possible not to.

"Emily, calm down okay? Where going to get you out," said Jasper reassuringly. I started feeling calmer and thanked God that Jasper was here.

Times seems to pass a lot faster than it actually does in the crevice. I had no actual idea on how long I sat there, but I did know I was getting sleepy. I now knew what they had meant about lack of air, and time. I was running out of air, hence the enclosed, which meant that I wasn't getting any new air. I must have been thinking on sleeping cause, Edward kept reminding me to stay awake. "Emily, don't you dare go to sleep," he would threaten. Alice had tried to start a conversation with me, but she was the one doing most of the talking.

"We have to hurry," said Bella urgently.

"I don't know what to keep talking about!" exclaimed Alice.

"I might have an idea," suggested Matthew. I could hear him get closer to the wall, "Hey Emily, is it true that where going out? Cause if we are, I'd like to know," he said calmly.

That woke me up, "What the heck gave you that idea?!" I asked him. If it turned out to be Liana's fault, she was so dead.

He chuckled, "Ally Newman was talking about it today at lunch. So, is that a yes or a no?" Allie Newman was evil. Pure evil. She was a girl in our grade who thought she was all that. She was especially mean to me, but that's because she's intimidated by me, or say they say. I really don't care, but this was middle school, it was war between classes.

"Well, Allie Newman is a butt-head," I told him.

"Who's Ally Newman?" Emmett asked.

"Ally Newman's the girl that's constantly telling people I have an eating disorder. She said that my absence was because I was in the hospital or something. And now, apparently, I'm going out with Matthew," I told him.

"What she say, exactly?" asked Rosalie curiously. I was waiting to hear this too. "She was all like, 'I knew there was something going on between them. Like really, spending the whole school year avoiding each other last year and this year. Oh and suddenly they become all pals and wait for each other? Yeah right, losers. I bet they did it," he told everyone, imitating her snarling voice. I jumped up, bumping my head on the low ceiling, being forced to kneel. I picked up a rock and threw it the wall that stood between me and Allie Newman.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Edward.

"I'm taking down this wall, and then I'm going to go murder Allie Newman. I drop her in the river or something, and let her body be found somewhere in the Atlantic," I muttered as I kept throwing the rock.

"Well, at least wait till we move the rocks," suggested Alice.

**(Note from author: Hi, I hope your enjoying this a lot more than I did writing it. I'm sorry it sucks, for those of you who don't like it. So, I really have no idea how they're going to move the rocks, so I'll just let that up to you're imagination. If you want superman to come and take them all away, then fine by me, just don't expect me to mention superman, every in this story. I suggest you make it sound logical, so it flow with the story. So now, this next part will be after they move the rocks. So yeah, thanks!)**

Edward's Pov

We finally got the rocks out of the way. I was amazed at how much smaller the crevice actually was. I had to pull Emily out, or carry her out, because Esme didn't want her to stand incase she did have a broken ankle or something. I laid her down, on a rock, while Carlisle checked out her ankle. She cringed as he barley even touched it. "I can't tell if it's broken or not, where going to have to go to the hospital," he told us. Emily's eyes widened, she didn't like going to the hospital.

"Do we really need to go? I mean, I could just live in my room for three months, and wait for it to heal naturally. I don't really need to go to school. We can tell everyone I went to go with my grandmother or something. Or, I could have my homework emailed to me, that way I can be homeschooled. Homeschooled students actually get more done. They are proven to be smarter than non-homeschooled students. Besides I've already passed the Eight Grade twice," she said rapidly, something she did when she was nervous. Carlisle smiled at her.

"It's necessary, and you know it," he told her. She nodded and looked grimed.

_Does this smell different to you?_ I heard Jasper think. He was standing near the entrance of the hole, crouching. I went over to him and smelled what he smelled; it smelled familiar. "It smells familiar, though I can't put my finger on what it is," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the smell, "It smells of vampire," I told him. He looked shocked.

"A vampire? Why would anyone want to harm Emily?" he asked me. I gazed into his eyes, and I could tell he already knew, "The Volturi," we said in unison. "We can't be sure, though," he tried to reason. I nodded and headed back to the group. Emmett was carrying a sleepy Emily in his arms.

"We're headed of to the hospital, are you coming," asked Bella from behind, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked into her golden eyes. I nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," I told her. She nodded, kissed me and took of after Alice and Emmett who where already gone. I turned to look at the pack that was standing there in the sidelines.

"Thank you, we couldn't have found her with out your help," Carlisle told them sincerely. Sam nodded; he seemed to be the leader, again.

"We're glad to help. Sorry about Clara, we're going to work on her temper," he said sternly, while glaring at her. Clara just shrugged and started to walk away. Sam looked at us apologetically and walked after her, Quill following. Matthew was the last one and he looked at me, and I nodded.

"I'll tell her," I told him. He smiled, nodded and headed of to catch up with his pack.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Carlisle told us as he turned and ran in the opposite direction of the wolves.

"Hey, Emily never did deny that they where going out," Jasper pointed out as we walked. It was just him, Rosalie and me left, everyone else was already gone. Rosalie smacked him behind the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"That's so you don't mention it again," she warned him and took off. I tried to suppress a smile, but I couldn't.

"That's not funny," he growled as he took of running after Rosalie. I was about to go after them, when something in the shadows caught my eye. Before I could make it out, it was gone. I could have sworn it was shaped as a human, but I couldn't be sure.

"Keep it together, Edward," I told myself and took of in a sprint, catching and surpassing my sibs.

Mysterious Person's Pov

I smacked my fist against a tree. My Master was not going to be happy. The golden eyed ones had gotten the mistake out of the wall. Now, the golden haired boy and the bronzed haired boy suspected that it wasn't a natural accident. I had been hiding, between the tree's waiting for my Master to come, when the brown haired girl and that filthy had arrived. Then the whole clan arrived. They where all golden eyed just like my master had told me, so that didn't surprise me. What had surprised me was that they where working with filth.

I shrank deeper into the shadows; the bronze haired boy was looking in my direction. He didn't find me though, because he took of running in the directions where the other golden ones had gone. I stepped out of the shadows, only to fall to my knees in pain. I clutched my head with my hands and did everything in my possible power not to shout in pain. "You have failed, Christopher. You know we don't accept failure," said a childish voice.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. They brought a pack, they helped them," I tried to say through clenched teeth. The voice smirked, and the pain began to flow away.

"Next time, don't fail. We do not offer second chances," it said and walked away, leaving me there in the dirt.


	18. Chapter 18

Emile's Nightmar17

Emily's Nightmare18

Emily's Pov

Okay, so it turned out that my ankle wasn't broken, It just had a minor sprain. I could put some wait on it, but not a whole bunch which was okay since tomorrow I was going to school and I'd be sitting most of the time. Edward told me last night, that Matthew had asked him to tell me, that it was perfectly fine with his parents. Of course, then he wanted to know what was perfectly fine, and I had to tell him everything. Not that I would have kept it secret, there are no secrets in our family. Carlisle said it fine and Esme was ecstatic, she kept saying that it would be a really good experience for me. Unfortunately, it gave Alice an excuse to take me shopping on Saturday, since I didn't have any church worthy dresses.

Today was the last day of school, for the week anyway, for Eight Graders since we had testing on Saturday. Bella helped me get out of the car, "Are you sure you want to go to school today?" she asked me once more.

"I'm sure Bella, it's just today," I reassured her. She nodded and grabbed her backpack.

"Remember, if you need anything, we're just one building away," she told me. I nodded and made my way to school. I was so glad that they where one building away, I don't think I could take Bella anymore.

Liana was waiting for me at the door. We had seen her last night at the hospital, her little brother got his head stuck in the toilet seat, and she of course offered her help. I am really grateful, because I don't think I could make it to all my classes on time. Of course, her help would only be useful for homeroom and French, the only classes I have with her. "I still can't believe that you of all people fell down the stairs," she said as we headed to homeroom.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well, have you seen the way you walk?" I shook my head, "It's like you're dancing, or gliding. Your sister Alice is like poetry in motion, all you are. You all just walk so gracefully, it's hard to imagine you tripping," she confessed. I waked gracefully? I knew my sibs did, but I didn't know I did. I just shrugged and sat down in my seat.

As I had predicted, as soon as I sat down, I was surrounded by people wanting to know what had happened. All I did was limp and yet they'd all noticed it immediately. The first ones around my table and me, where my five friends. They stood a respectful distance away, knowing I didn't like enclosed spaces.

"Emily! What happened?! Are you okay?" asked Rebecca. I nodded, remembering the story Alice had made up for me this morning.

"I'm okay. It's just a minor sprain, nothing to worry about really. I don't even need crutches" I told her reassuringly. She didn't look convinced. "I tripped, coming down the stairs last night." Victoria snorted.

"Yeah right. Have you seen the way you walk?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I told her," Liana butted in.

"I thought Maggie was the klutz," said April.

"Hey! Oh, wait that's right. I can't believe that you of all people fell!" Maggie said amazed. I shook my head, if people kept comparing me to my walk no one was going to believe my story.

Once again, I was saved by Mr. Fleming came in, telling everyone to sit down. That man had a knack for coming at the right time. I didn't even notice when Matthew sat down next to me. "So, what are you telling everyone?" he asked quietly as Mr. Fleming began to take attendance. "Don't tell me that you told everyone something unbelievable, like you tripped down the stairs or something," he snickered. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well you got something better? Oh yeah, I got smashed by rocks last night, while I slipped down a hill of mud and crashed into a wall of rock," I said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"So, what your folks say about Sunday?" he asked. I pretended to ignore him and turned on my iBook, clicking the keys randomly. "Aw come on Emily, don't be like that. Look I'm sorry if I made fun of your lame excuse," he said sincerely. I rolled my eyes and turned back to look at him.

"They practically threw me out of the house, until I reminded them it was on Sunday," I told. His face light up and I got a really weird feeling in my stomach.

"So they said yeah?" he asked, making sure. I nodded.

"Unfortunately it gives Alice a reason to take me shopping on Saturday." I said solemnly.

"You don't have to dress up you know, you could just go in jeans," he told me. I shook my head.

"If you have to, so will I. besides, Alice wouldn't let me leave the house anyway," I laughed.

So the rest of the day went by. With Matthew's help, I managed to make it to most of my classes on time. I sat with my friends, my sibs had gone home early, for some apparent reason, and so I didn't get to chat with them. I argued with Maggie on whether or not the guy from Smallville was hot, and managed to convince April not to do the tree huggy thing she was planning to do. Rebecca had spent the lunch time drawing; again, she wouldn't show me what it was. Victoria and Liana just talked about something that must have had to do with me, because whenever I asked, they'd make up random topics.

Having a dad as a doctor really worked out in my favor, because he just made a note, signed Dr. Cullen and poof, I didn't have to do PE today. Lucky me. So I was sitting in the library, waiting for school to end, when I got thinking. How was I supposed to get home, if all my sibs had left early? I didn't even have my phone with me, since it got drenched in mud, I couldn't do anything to fix it. I had left my computer on unintentionally, so when it dinged, I jumped. Startled, I opened it and looked at the page, making sure there where no teachers first.

Emily, wait for me outside the cafeteria today after school, I'll go pick you up.

Emmett

How did he even know I could get emails? I hope he wasn't going to pick me up in the monster Jeep, it wasn't very inconspicuous. I turned the iBook off and read _Wuthering Heights_ instead.

Unfortunately, he did come to pick me up in the monster Jeep, which I need help getting into since the tires practically reached higher than my waist. Once in the car, I asked him where they'd gone. "Hunting, I decided to stay closer to town and catch smaller game," he told me, not looking at me the whole time. I felt my mouth drop in amazement. Emmett catching small game? That was unbelievable, Alice yes, but Emmett? He would never miss a chance to go get himself a bear, so why now? I didn't get the chance to integrate him more, because he had slammed his breaks unexpectedly. Lucky for me, I always wore my seatbelt in _his_ car.

"What was that for?" I asked him as I straightened myself. I saw that his gaze was angry, so I followed it. His gaze lead to the two people who where outside the car, both whom I didn't know, in each other's grasps. Not hug grasp, but killing grasp. They looked very familiar, yet not. One was very tall, Native American looking, with somewhat long black, glossy hair. His eyes where a deep dark color that glared unmercifully. He didn't look older than seventeen, yet at the same time, older than twenty. The other was just as tall with extremely white pale skin; he too had black hair only his was cropped short. I couldn't see his face, until he turned to face us. I gasped back as I stared into his crimson red eyes. The exact same ones I had seen when the rocks had fallen yesterday. I could hear Emmett, fumbling with the door, but I couldn't move. Emmett's voice brought me back to reality.

"Call the others," he ordered as he tossed me his phone. I nodded and turned my attention to dialing the numbers on his (enter phone of choice). I could hear Edward's phone ring, but he wasn't picking up. As I waited, I watched as the two turned to look at Emmett. The one who I concluded was a vampire, took the distraction to his advantage and loosened himself from the other boys grip. Both Emmett and the boy tried to knock him down, but he was much to fast for them.

"Emmett?" asked Edward. He picked up!

"Edward! It's Emily, there's something really weird happening. Emmett just told me to call you and I have to idea what the heck is happening. There are these two boys in the middle of the road, except I think ones a vampire, and oh my gosh, the vampire just flipped Emmett over onto the hood of the car! I didn't think that was possible! That guy is stronger than Emmett," I babbled rapidly.

"Okay, Emily calm down. We'll be there as soon as we can. Where are you?" he said sternly.

"About a mile from home," I guessed. He didn't even say anything; I just heard the phone click off. How were they going to get here on time? Hadn't Emmett said they'd left town to go hunting? Okay, calm down, I told myself. The important thing was that Edward and the rest are coming. I turned my attention back to the fight that was happening. I saw how the vampire lunged out of Emmett's way and made his way toward the car. Without thinking, I opened the door and lunged out, rolling out into the dirt. I covered my head as I heard some metal being thrown. Emmett was going to be pissed by what had probably happened to his car. I lifted my head, in time to see the vampire speed of into the surrounding wood area. I picked myself up slowly, Emmett and the other boy had chased him into the woods. I managed to stand and walk slowly to what was left of the jeep. Actually, the only thing that was missing was the door to the passenger seat; someone must have ripped it off after I had escaped. I didn't notice that my leg wasn't hurting much anymore; it was more like a small pinch instead of the aching pain.

I must have gone into shock, because I didn't even see when Emmett came back. He was shaking my shoulder, "Emily? Emily are you okay?" he asked. I stared at him, and nodded, I think.

"She's in shock," said the other boy. His voice was tough, older, not the normal seventeen year old voice.

"I…I'm okay," I told Emmett, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked unconvinced. I nodded and tried to prove it to him by standing up, except he wouldn't let me. Instead he gently pushed me back down.

"I believe you, don't strain yourself," he joked, smiling, but it never reached his eyes. He must have forgotten the other boy was there, because I saw him jump when he spoke.

"Do the others know that it's here?" he asked. Who knew what was where?

"Do they know? Did you call them?" Emmett asked me. I nodded.

"He said they'd be here soon. Um, we can go home, can't we?" I asked him eyeing the dented car. He saw what I was eyeing, and cursed.

"Rose is going to freak," he mumbled as he went to pop the hood. I got up and went to see what was wrong. As I passed by the boy, I felt him stiffen. Something was weird about him.

We worked on Emmett's Jeep till someone arrived. It wasn't really hard, Rosalie had thought me something's on cars, and Emmett's knowledge, which wasn't much, and the other boy's vast knowledge on cars it was actually kind of fun. I didn't even notice when they arrived, until I heard Bella gasp and felt the boy stiffen. I turned and eyed them; not knowing what was going on. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence, "Hello Jacob, it's been a long time." Realization dawned on me then. This guy was the one from when they had lived in Forks. The one who had fallen in love with Bella. This guy was Jacob Black.

……….

**A/N: **I kind of forgot about Jacob till now. Sorry. I can tell you from here that he won't be playing a huge part in this fanfic. Not that I don't love him, I do, it's just that this doesn't revolve around the whole BellaxEdwardxJacob love triangle thing. So remember to click the button and review! You shall all get virtual cookies if you do!


	19. Chapter 19

Emile's Nightmare18

Emily's Nightmare19

Bella's POV

We had left school early today, to go hunt. Amazingly, Emmett had volunteered to stay behind and pick up Emile. I couldn't even believe it when he said he would hunt small game. Emmett Cullen hunting small game instead of the usual big grizzly bear. Alice had a weird feeling, but she couldn't see anything, but she knew something was going to happen. Because of this, we decided to all catch a few small preys and then really go hunting tomorrow. Thank goodness we did. I was with Edward, when his phone had rung. "Emmett?" he asked. I eyed him, but he shrugged. He face turned from confused to fear to anger within the seconds of which he was on the phone. "Okay, Emily calm down. We'll be there as soon as we can. Where are you?" he was trying to sound as calm as possible. He gave a small nod and hung up the phone. Before I could even ask what was happening, he had already dialed Carlisle. He turned to me, "Call Alice, tell her she was right and to get home," he ordered. I nodded and took out my blue flip phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up immediately.

"Oh Bella! I just saw your call, don't worry, I'll tell Rosalie, well be there soon," she said and hung up. That was a total waste of minutes. I turned to look at Edward who was staring at the phone in his hands as if it would give him answers.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him tentivly. It seemed as though he had forgotten I was there, because he totally ignored me. I went over by his side and gave him a tiny shake, "Edward?" He looked up, anger in his eyes. He quickly grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the car. I wasn't even touching the ground anymore, because he had slung me over his shoulder, just like he had when I was human and we need speed to get where we were going. I grabbed onto his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Edward, what happened?" I asked as we headed back to the car.

"I don't know, but it seems we have a newborn on our hands. That could mean trouble for us if it brings the Volturi to town," he said as we reached the Volvo. He opened the passenger door, and dropped me inside and in a blink of an eye he was in the driver seat, turning the engine on.

We headed of in the direction of the house, speeding way beyond the limit. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie's convertible and Alice's Porsche, pulling up behind us. Within minutes I could see Emmett's big monster Jeep, with its hood popped open and three heads bunched together over it. I could clearly make out the form of Emmett and Emily, but the last one was unfamiliar. Beside me, I heard Edward mumble unintelligibly. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, unsure whether I wanted to hear the answer.

"You'll find out soon," he muttered. I went back to looking out the window, the figures getting closer and closer. Edward stopped the car and got out, I followed. He met me on my side and took my hand as we walked toward the car. As we got closer, the last person started to look familiar. I gasped, stopping abruptly. I saw how he stiffened, and turned to look at me. I didn't notice that anyone was behind us, until Carlisle broke the silence.

"Hello Jacob, it's been a long time." I always knew my past would come back to haunt me.

Emily's Pov

It seemed that everything was crashing around me. Jacob Black was the guy my sister, Bella, had fallen in love with. This was guy who had patched her up when Edward had left her, mistakenly of course. This was the guy who had done all possible to win her heart when Edward came back; this was the guy she had not chosen. Now, he was here, standing right next to me, staring at her. I could see how Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly. I wondered if he even knew it was Bella. Of course he would know, after all Bella hadn't changed much, not that I could tell from the pictures anyway. Nobody moved, until something inside the car started fizzing. Instinctively, Emmett's hand went around me, pulling me backward. Rosalie stepped forward, pulling her sleeves upward as she headed toward the car. She bent down over the engine, and started fiddling with something. The fizzing lowered and stopped. "What did you do to it?" she asked angrily.

"Emmett was flipped onto it," I told her. He shoot me a look before turning a pleading one towards her.

"You where flipped onto it?" she asked amazed. Emmett nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"It wasn't my fault though, it was a newborn," he said defensively. A newborn? _Okay, Edward, I don't want to sound stupid, but what exactly is a newborn?_

"I'll explain it to you later," he whispered in my ear.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm going to have to stay here to fix it," Rosalie sighed.

"I'll stay too. You know, to help," I offered, anything to get distracted. She nodded and went to her car, to get the tools she kept there.

"Why don't the rest of us get home and catch up?" suggested Carlisle. Everyone looked at him and nodded, reluctantly, Carlisle's word was law. "We can even get the rest of the werewolves to join us," he suggested. I looked at Jacob, who was nodding, and back to Carlisle. So, Jacob knew about werewolves? This was getting more and more confusing every second. Edward chuckled next to me.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," he told me. I shrugged and went to go help Rosalie.

"Okay, start the engine," Rosalie yelled from under the hood. I nodded and turned the engine on, it began to grumble. Rosalie shut the hood and walked over to the driver's seat, dusting off her hands. We had been at it for over an hour, and know it finally worked. "Finally we can go home and change into something decent," she said, eyeing her shirt which was streaked with oil, and mine which was streaked with dirt and something black. I looked down and sighed.

"These stains won't wash off and it's my only white uniform shirt left," I whined. She chuckled and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm going to drive, now scoot over," she ordered. I rolled my eyes and hopped over to the next seat. We had managed to tie the door to the rest of the car; the tools that we needed to put it back together were in her work room. As we pulled up into the house, I asked Rosalie something that had been on my mind all afternoon.

"Rosalie, is Jacob a werewolf?" I asked her.

"Finally, I wondered how long it would take you," she said.

"Well all you had to do was say yes," I muttered.

We spent the rest of the afternoon putting the door back on and painting over the scratches. "Emmett better repay me for this," she huffed as we put the blow torch back. "Well, I wonder what you'll be doing tonight," I teased. She gasped and hit me behind the head. "What was that for?" I laughed.

"You know what it was for," she teased. We both started cracking up, gasping for unneeded air.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett as he entered the work room. Before we could even answer, he was staring at his car. "You fixed it! You two actually fixed it and it looks even better!" he cried. He picked Rosalie up and twirled her around, kissing her. I stifled a giggle as they broke apart. Rosalie glared at me and I shoot her a look that said i-know-what's-going-to-happen!

We went back into the rest of the house, in time to see Jacob leave. "I'll keep watch for the newborn," he said as he headed out the door.

"So will we," reassured Carlisle. He nodded and left. Alice shook her head when she saw us, in our dirty clothes.

"You know Rosalie, maybe we should take out trip this weekend. And we should bring a little person with us," she suggested. I knew she was talking about me, since it was an all girl trip, and there was no way Bella would be going, she would disappear as she always did at the mention of shopping.

"Let me remind you Alice, that I am taller than you," I told her. She giggled and pulled me along as she headed upstairs.

"You're not serious about the shopping trip, are you?" I asked her when we reached my room.

"Of course I am. It was already planned for this weekend anyway, of course, the newborn was an unexpected delay, but there's still time," she said happily as she opened my closet doors and walked in. She pulled out both suitcases I had, and plopped them onto my couch.

"Alice, if we're only going for two days, why do I need two suitcases?" I asked her as she handed me clothes for me to change into.

"Well one is for the clothes you're taking and the other is for the clothes you're brining back," she explained. Sighing, I went into the bathroom and changed. While I got ready, Alice opened up one of the suitcases and went back to the closet, grabbing and pulling things of the shelves and hangers. She put everything in one luggage and closed it. I grabbed my travel bag and put what I would need for the trip. That was the thing Alice always forgot, or chose to forget, her toiletries. I walked out of the bathroom, and put the bag in my suitcase. I walked into my closet and pulled on some tennis shoes, while Alice rummaged through my other shoes

"Am I really going to need all those?" I asked as she grabbed my black ballet flats, my silver heels, my dark brown Uggs and my Abercrombie flip-flops. She nodded and walked out. I groaned, thinking about the outfits she had in store for me.

"Oh, grab you messenger bag, and your any other hand bag of your choice," she yelled. I pulled on a light blue sweatshirt and grabbed the bags she told me to. She was grabbing and putting away accessories and handed me the blue dangly earrings she got me for my birthday.

"Put these on and use your messenger bag," she told me. When it came to fashion, Alice was very bossy.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked her.

"New York and don't think of bringing you laptop," she shouted. She was already out the door with one of my suitcases, probably the empty one. Reluctantly, I grabbed my iPod and stuffed it into my bag, along my wallet which I probably wouldn't end up using.


	20. Chapter 20

Emile's Nightmare19

Emily's Nightmare20

Something was going on, except no one would tell me what it was. I mean, I noticed that everyone was acting different. I would say that the biggest hint that something was wrong was that Bella actually came on the trip with us. Bella Cullen actually went on a trip that involved shopping.

We ended up taking a plane to New York and staying at the loft that Alice and Rosalie owned. Rosalie and Alice debated the whole way there on which colors would go great with my dark brown hair. What scared me the most was the fact that they both agreed on cutting it shorter. Bella didn't even try to be a comfort, because she was sulking.

Did you know that New Yorkers partied on Thursday night? After the party ended, we stayed up the whole night, playing card games and watching movies in out pajamas. It was actually fun, I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun with my sisters. When morning came, Alice practically dragged me out of the room, I wasn't going peacefully.

The place we where going was called _Le Parlor de Midi,_ The Midnight Parlor, and it was one of those places where you had make an appointment six months ago. Apparently Alice and Rosalie came here often because they where greeted by the lady at the front desk, like they where friends. The hairstylist, Christophe, came and inspected me. He made me sit, stand, twirl, smile, frown, think, and be sad before he gave Alice and Rosalie his opinions on color and style. The only good thing that was coming out of this was that Bella had to do it too. It was a surprises for her when Christophe asked her to do the same things and talked style with Alice. She didn't quite get it, till he sat her down and started to spray her hair, but by then it was too late. As for me, well I my hair ended up being five inches shorter, except for some strands of hair that ended with my face, like very long bangs. Christophe also highlighted my hair with a dark blonde color against my protest, but when Alice and Rosalie weren't looking, he promised me that he would use the kind that would wash out in three months. 'You're hair is too beautiful for any other color' he had said.

Another sign that said my sisters where distracted was when we where walking to a store and there was a sudden movement in the shadows. Bella had grabbed my hand as if to pull me back, Rosalie and Alice both stiffened, until they noticed it was a cat. When I asked about it, they ignored my question and talked about something else, but I could see their eyes roaming to the shadows.

It took Alice forever to pick what she wanted from this one designer store that Bella and I ended up leaving them at that store and go shopping on our own. We shopped at modern non-high designer places like Abercrombie, H&M, Hollister (against my protest) and we even went into Macy's to see what they had. It was actually interesting, getting to see what Bella would prefer. It's also interesting to see how many times she jumped when every there was any quick movement or when her phone rang. Most of the time it was Edward, once it was Alice, another time Jasper, they all wanted to know the same thing, but I didn't know what that thing was.

The rest of the trip was the same thing. Nervous glances here and there, jumping at the slightest movement. Not just from Bella, but from Rosalie and Alice too. I was never left alone, except in my room and even then someone had to be in the loft with me. I tried to overlook all that and have fun. I went to the movies with Rosalie and Bella, Alice was only a few blocks away, shopping. Of course, the one rule that I was given was that I wasn't aloud to drink any alcohol, ordered and declared by Esme, even though I was eighteen and my fake drivers license said I was eighteen. It also said my name was Eryn Michelle, but oh well.

We came home late Friday, we would have stayed till Saturday, but I had testing the next day. I was so gratefully that we had finally come home; I don't know how long I could have lasted shopping with Alice. Bella immediately disappeared to the one she shared with Edward and Rosalie disappeared to Emmett's. I could only imagine what was going on, but for the sake of my well being, I decided not to.

It was pretty late, near nine, so it wasn't like I could go outside and do something. So I sneaked of into my room and got online. I made an exasperated sigh when I say my inbox. I don't check it for two whole days and it's already overfloaded. Most of them where forwards that my friends send, even though I told them not to send me anymore, another one was Liana, asking where I was. April emailed me a picture of her little brother, who's three, dressed up as a fireman. Rebecca sent her new masterpiece, a picture of two beautiful humming birds, a green and blue one and a light purple and blue one, fluttering around a pink flower. She wouldn't say where she got her inspiration from, just that _'Two different, yet similar creatures, surrounding the same purpose,' _whatever that meant. The thing that surprised me the most was that I had an email from Matthew. I _wonder how he got my email address. Liana probably gave it to him._ I thought as I scanned the contents. Pretty much it said that he wondered where I had gone, how siked I was for testing tomorrow and if I knew the Our Father. Of course I knew the Our Father I used to say it before I went to bed when I was little.

Every once in a while Edward or someone came up to check up on me. I have no idea why, and they wouldn't tell me. I finally gave up and told them I was going of to bed. That seemed to settle them down a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

Emile's Nightmare brief episodes without chapters, yet

Emily's Nightmare 21

No Pov

Emily stormed into the house, mad. So mad that once she stepped through the door and onto the white marble floor, all electronics in range started going haywire.

Emmett, who was watching the baseball game with Jasper and Edward, growled when Emily past by the family room, making the TV flicker on and off. Emily stopped abruptly and growled at Emmett, something that has never happened before, and pointed at the TV. It made a little hissing noise and blacked out. All three boys stared at her as she kept on storming through the house and up the white marble slab stairs to her room; where she loudly slammed the door shut.

Emily's POV

I slammed the door to my room shut, locking it too. Not that that mattered, since Jasper had become and expert at picking my lock and Emmett being able to rip my door open if he wanted to. Normally, I would have grinned at a thought like that, but right now I had other things to worry about. Like our secret. I shoved my backpack off and opened my window. I stepped onto my window porch and looked around me. I made sure that Alice wasn't out here, and I started to climb the wall. It wasn't really that hard, and with vampire strength it was much easier. I only came up here when I wanted to be alone, or cool off, which was exactly what I needed to do. When I reached the roof, I went over to my favorite spot. Normally, our roof should be flat, but it wasn't. Some parts where higher than other, so there where a lot a places one could hid. I leaned against the 'wall' of one of the elevations and closed my eyes, remembering this morning.

_Flashback- No POV_

_Emily got out of bed, like she would normally do on a school day, except this wasn't a school day, it was a Saturday. She quietly got up and got ready. "Stupid school exams" she murmured to herself as she got ready. Yeah, Emily was going to school on a Saturday, to do school exams. Even though the school year had just started, she had exams._

_She went downstairs, grumbling, she normally liked to sleep in on Saturdays. Everyone was already 'up', and going about their usual routines. Emmett and Jasper were discussing the baseball game that was going to happen later today. Alice and Rosalie where discussing whether to go shopping in Rome or in Paris next weekend. She had no idea where Edward and Bella where, but she could only guess they were together and in a room. She shuddered, at the idea. _

_"Good morning sweetie," said Esme brightly. Emily just grumbled she was not a morning person. "Now, that's no way to act before your exams," said Esme as she handed Emily her breakfast. Emily took the milk shake and cringed, not expecting the taste of cold blueberries. She swallowed the rest and went to go clean her cup. She glanced at the clock, she had about half and hour before she needed to be at school._

_She laid her head down on the kitchen table, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep, only to be interrupted by Emmett. "Hey, Emily! Can I ask you something?" he said happily, obviously not noticing that she tried to sleep. She made a noise, not lifting her head from the table. "Do you think I should bet against the Cubs or the Cardinals?" he asked. Emmett was constantly using Emily to help her with bets. Her knowledge of sports and its members came in handy. She knew that if she didn't tell Emmett what he wanted now, she would never get her chance to sleep. "What's the weather for this afternoon?" she asked, while reluctantly lifting her head. Emmett brightened up. _

_"It's supposed to be sunny, with a little wind," he said happily. Emily started to think, wind was an advantage the Cubs had against the cardinals, but the Cardinals furry of losing the last game against their rivals always evened up the playing field. "Bet against the Cubs," she told him. Emmett grabbed her of her seat and gave her a hug, making sure not to squish her._

_ "Thanks Emily, you're the best!" He put her down and walked back to the family room. The clock started to beep, telling Emily it was time for her to get going. She pointed at it, and it stopped. Having powers to control electricity had its advantages. Sighing, because she didn't get the extra sleep she wanted, she picked up her backpack and started to head towards Carlisle's office. _

_She knocked on the door, waiting for him to open it. "Good morning Emily," Carlisle greeted her as he kissed her forehead. _

_"Good morning dad. Are you going to take me to school?" she asked him. She wasn't aloud to call Carlisle, by his real name, and that was the same for Esme. He nodded his head, _

_"Go start up the Mercedes ready, I'll be there in a minute," he told her. She nodded and headed off to the garage. As she passed the main stair case, she saw Edward and Bella walk down hand in hand._

_ "Good Morning, Emily," said Bella happily as she hugged her. Emily hugged her sister back._

_ "Good morning Bella, Edward." Edward smiled and nodded. _

_"Do you have a ride to take you too school?" asked Bella. Emily nodded, "Carlisle's taking me, and I'll just walk back," she told her. Bella smiled and wished her good luck, before going off to find Alice and Rosalie. Edward did the same and went to the family room, Emmett and Jasper where in a heated discussion and he was going to break it up._

_"Good luck, Emily" Carlisle wished as he dropped Emily off at the Middle school. _

_"Bye dad," she waved as he speed out of the parking lot and into the direction of the hospital. _

_"Hey Emile," someone yelled behind her. Emily turned to find Liana, her best friend, rushing up to her. _

_"Hi, Lion" Emily teased as Liana reached up to her. Liana rolled her eyes and smirked. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Emily as the headed off toward the gym, where the 8__th__ grade test would take place. _

_"What do you mean?" asked Emily confused. _

_"Why didn't you tell me that you and Matthew Cunning where going out! I mean, I thought I was best friend, but…Emily?" Emily had stopped in her tracks and was currently staring at Liana with her mouth open. She quickly recovered herself. _

_"Who told you that?" asked Emily, while trying to control her temper. _

_"Everyone is talking about it. Matthew isn't even denying it." She said slowly, making sure Emily wasn't going to pop. Emily took a deep breath._

_ "That boy is going to get it," she muttered. Liana looked both surprised and confused. _

_"Come on, lets just get to the gym," Emily muttered as she dragged Liana behind her._

_The gym was set-up with plastic white tables, each holding two chairs, two booklets and four pencils. Emily said good-bye to Liana, as she went to find her seat. The seats where arranged in alphabetical order; staring with Adams and ending with Zhang. When she came to her desk, she looked at the name next to hers and groaned. Emily Cullen was seated next to Matthew Cunning._

_End Flashback _

I opened my eyes when I heard the breathing of one of my siblings. I looked around and found that one of my siblings heading my way. I groaned I really didn't want to deal with them right now. I started to think of darkness, just black, if it was Edward, he, wouldn't be able to read my mind. I could feel waves of calmness coming from the direction in which they where. Jasper was probably trying to calm me down, probably remembering my anger a few minutes ago.

I brought my knees in, so they where touching my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I laid my head on top knees and closed my eyes once more.

Edward Pov

I heard Emily storm into the house. I instantly knew she was mad, not only by the fact that the TV was flashing on and off, but by her thoughts which where in French, obviously so that I didn't understand them. Emmett growled as Emily passed by the family on her way to the stairs. Sometimes Emmett could get a little over protective of the television, especially when there was a game on. Emily stopped abruptly and snapped her head towards us. I gasped when I saw the color of her eyes, coal black, and heard her growl back at Emmett. I felt him stiffen next to me, also aware of the color of her eyes and the fact that she had just growled at him. None of us had ever heard her growl, especially not to Emmett, one of her favorite people. I saw as she pointed at the TV and watched as it shut off completely, making a little hiss noise. I was so astonished that I didn't notice her leave, but heard the door slam shut, bringing me back to my senses.

I turned to look at both Emmet and Jasper, who where still in shock. I snapped my fingers, bring them back to attention. "Let's go find out what's wrong" I said casually, trying to stay calm. They both nodded and we started to go up the stairs.

Before we could even reach her room, which was the farthest down the west hall, Bella, Alice and Rose where already there. "Edward, what did you do?" accused Rose. I looked at her astonished, so now this was my fault.

"I didn't do anything Rosalie, it was Emmett's fault." I snapped at her. Emmett growled at me.

"How was it my fault?" he growled.

"Well, if you hadn't growled at her, then maybe she wouldn't have broken the TV," I yelled. I heard someone gasp.

"You growled at her!" said Bella furiously, before smacking him.

"Hey, don't you smack my husband!" growled Rosalie, before she herself smacked Emmett.

"How could you growl at Emily? What the heck where you thinking! No, I'll tell you what you where thinking, you weren't!" she was yelling now. Emmett and Rosalie started getting into a heated discussion. I glanced at Jasper, hoping for some help in breaking them up. He nodded and you could immediately feel the tension relive. Emmett and Rosalie stopped fighting, and stared at Jasper.

"Um, shouldn't we be figuring out what's wrong with Emily, instead of getting into a fight with one another?" asked Alice. Emmett and Rosalie stared at each other for a second, and then turned their back at one another. I sighed, sometimes they're so pigheaded.

"We already tried opening the door the door, but it's locked," said Bella. I looked at Jasper and he nodded and ran to his room, within seconds, he was in front of Emily's door with a screwdriver. He started picking at the lock, as we watched. In a matter a seconds, we heard a click sound. Jasper grinned to himself and opened the door. He stepped inside slowly, as if not wanting anything to be thrown at him. We followed him into her light green and blue room, only to find in empty.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Rosalie. I sniffed the air, trying to find her scent. Once I found the most recent scent, I followed it to the window and onto the porch. I stopped there, because that's where the scent stopped. I looked down, it wasn't really that high, well for a vampire it wasn't.

"You don't think she jumped?" asked Bella as she came to stand next to me. I hugged her and shook my head.

"There are no tracks leading into the forest," I reassured her.

"Well, then where do you think she went?" asked Emmett, who was still pissed from the fight. Jasper shook his head and pointed to roof. "She climbed the roof?" asked Emmett astonished.

"She does it often, especially at night," he said calmly. I let go of Bella.

"Well, we better start climbing." Jasper shook his head.

"I'll go, calm her down a bit before you guys come up or we come down." He said. We nodded and he started to climb.

Jasper's Pov

I looked in awe at our roof, something I had never seen before. It was like an array of levels, instead of being flat. I could almost feel myself gasp, but stopped myself; there was no need for Emily to know I was there, that is if she didn't know already. I concentrated, trying to find Emily's emotions. I climbed over a block and looked around.It didn't take me very long to find her. _I found her, _Ithought. I sank down onto my knees next to a curled up Emily.

**A/N: Hope you like and don't forget to review! SM owns her characters and I own mine.**


	22. Chapter 22

Emile's Nightmare21

Emily's Nightmare22

Emily's Pov

I knew Jasper was there, but I didn't lift up my head. I was trying to be mad, but I couldn't, it was just too hard with Jasper there. "Emi, what's wrong, you know you can tell me," he whispered caringly in my ear. I hated when he did that, I hated the fact that no matter how mad I got at him he always forgave me, almost immediately.

"Go away, Jasper. I don't want to talk about it," I told him shifting farther away from him. He shifted closer, till he was right next to me. I knew that if I didn't tell him something to make him go away, he'd make me feel all gushy and make me spill.

"Does it have to do with the exams? Something happen at school? Does it have to do with Matthew?" he asked me softly. I lifted my head when he said Matthew.

"Why would you think it has to do with Matthew?" I asked him suspiciously. Did he know? A smile crossed his face, and I knew I had fallen for his trap. I quietly cursed in my mind.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," he smirked, "You can tell he's head over heels for you." I rolled my eyes, so everyone knew except me. Great.

"I couldn't, but Allie Newman did," I sneered her name, recalling the events that followed.

_Flashback No Pov_

_Emily muttered to herself as she peered at the name beside hers. "Why me?" she asked no one I particular. _

_"Why you what?" asked an unwanted voice. Emily spun to find Matthew standing behind her, his face inches from hers. She was too pissed of to notice the heat that was radiating of both of them, or that his hand was just centimeters from hers._

_"We're going out?" she yelled/asked him. Two people giggled and squeaked behind her. She turned around and glared at the two girls behind them giggling and whispering. Sara and Kathleen, Allie Newman's sidekicks. "Since when have we've been going out?" she whispered to Matthew. He shrugged and moved around her, taking his seat. She counted to ten slowly, before taking her seat next to his. "Why haven't you told anyone it wasn't true?" she asked him. _

_He turned and looked at her, straight in her eyes. "People believe what they want to believe. You tell them the right thing, and they fix it and change it to what they want," he told her. She stared at him, not knowing what to say to him. She huffed and turned her head to the opposite direction. Liana and Rebecca had their heads together, and where staring at her. They quickly dropped their gazes when they saw her staring. Muttering, she stood abruptly from her chair. "Where are you going?" Matthew asked "The test is going to start soon," he called after her as she left the gym._

_"Stupid test, and stupid people believing anything they hear," she muttered under her breathe as she looked at the soda machine, deciding what to pick. It seemed to her that she was muttering now more than ever. The machine was out of order and when she was about to use her power, her conscious, which sounded a lot like Edward today, told her it wasn't a very good idea. Sighing she walked away from the machine and into the courtyard. It wasn't supposed to be sunny today, actually it was supposed to shower on and off constantly through out the day. _

_She wasn't watching where she was going, her mind was somewhere else, and so she didn't notice that she was heading directly for a patch of sunshine that had managed to escape the dark cloud's barrier. A foot away from stepping into the sunlight, she heard her name called and she was pushed behind the bushes._

_"Are you mad? Do you know how close you came to stepping into that light?" whispered Matthew angrily. He had landed on top of her when he had pushed her. His arms were outstretched, stopping him from being on top of her completely. _

_"I didn't know you cared so much. How did you know I can't step into the sunlight?" she asked him quietly, while staring deeply into his caring green eyes. His brown curls where falling from his angelic face and barely grazed the top of her head. _No, Emily, concentrate, _she thought. She made herself concentrate on what he was saying._

_"Of course I care," he said blushing "I wouldn't want you exposing yourself and by doing that us," he said quickly, looking away._

_"Where you following me?" she asked him, saving him from more embarrassment. He looked back at her, relief on his face. He knew what she was doing, and he was totally grateful. _

_"Yes,"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's my job,"_

_"What you mean your job?"_

_"Well actually it's like all our jobs,"_

_"Just tell me what the heck your job is,"_

_"Now before you start yelling at me, it wasn't my idea,"_

_"Are you going to tell me or not,"_

_Before he could respond, they heard snickering coming from behind them. They both turned their heads to see Allie Newman and her junkies staring at them. Faster than normal, Emily pushed Matthew off her and sat up. "Perfect Emile Cullen and Matthew Cunning making out behind the bushes," Allie chanted, her voice snarling. _

_"Jealous?" Matthew smirked. Allie's eyes flared up, he mouth tightened till it was a small red line against her now pale face. She lifted her noise to in the air, spun her heels and walked away, her groupies trailing behind her. Matthew stood up dusted of his jeans and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. Emile smiled and took his hand._

_"Did you see the look on her face?" she giggled "It was totally worth everything."_

_End Flashback_

Edward Pov

I was pacing back and forth. It was taking Jasper a really long time to calm Emily down. _Edward stop pacing, it's extremely irritating_," complained Rosalie. I ignored her. I tried to listen for Emily's mind, but I came up with a big blank. I hated when she did that. Normally I wouldn't mind, it was on less mind to hear, but she always did it when I needed to hear. I jumped when I suddenly heard her voice, an interesting word came up. That one was one I defiantly didn't teach her. I took a step back and placed my foot against the gutter railing and my hand above it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked. She was defiantly getting on my nerves.

"I'm going to go up there and see why it's taking so long," I said as I climbed. I heard someone sigh, probably Rosalie, as I heaved myself onto the top of the roof. I stopped, looking quizzically at the different levels that rose and fell from the roof top.

"Are you going to move, are you going to stay there?" asked Rosalie. I turned around and found Rosalie behind me and behind her both Emmett and Bella were waiting. I finished climbing and helped Rosalie up. From here I could hear Jasper mutter something about impatience.

Emily's Pov

I started to think that maybe it would be okay to tell Jasper something's, when I heard him mutter something under his breathe about impatience. I immediately knew who he was talking about. "He's coming, isn't he," I whispered to Jasper. He nodded; we all knew Edward had little patience when something was wrong. Bella told me he didn't used to be like this, but I wasn't sure.

"Well, I'm not gona tell him anything," I muttered to him.

"Why's that? You know he's worried about you as much as I am," he whispered to me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. How was it that he was able to do that to me? Make me feel guilty when I'm right. Or when I think I'm right.

"Whatever, I'm still not saying anything."


	23. Chapter 23

Emile's Nightmare22

Emily's Nightmare23

We sat there, waiting for them to find us. This used to be my special place, for me alone and now I was about to share it with my other six brothers and sisters. "Do we really have to share?" I asked him nervously. He gave that if-you-don't-do-it-now-I'll-have-to-tell-Carlisle-and-Esme look that I hadn't gotten since I was like twelve. "I was just asking." I sat rocking myself back and forth, waiting for something to happen. They were going way to slow for being vampires.

The next couple of seconds I acted only on impulse. I glanced at the edge of the roof, only a couple feet away. Not even turning to see what Jasper was doing, I laid flat and rolled. I felt how Jasper's hand reached out and just barely brushed my shirt. I heard him say something unintelligible before coming after me. Of course, be then I was already falling. I had no idea how I was going to land, my plan had only gone as far as getting of the roof and not the landing. I tried to straighten myself up while I fell, remembering to land with my knees bent so they'd absorb the shock. And I worked, kinda. I landed in a crouching kind of pose, sending shock waves through my legs.

I got up quickly, dusting of my pants and started into a stride. I could hear someone call my name, but I was going way to fast to notice. Yep, that's another thing that I did often, running from problems.

_Flashback, No Pov_

_Matthew and Emily raced back into the gym, the test was about to start. When they walked through the double doors, all eyes turned towards them. Partially knowing what it was about, Emily walked even faster to her seat. Her suspicions were confirmed when Matthew slid into the seat next to hers and she heard people whisper excitedly. Thanks to vampire hearing, she was able to make out the words of the conversation the people were having next to them. "It's true. Did you see them walk through the door together? I mean you could practically tell something happened, I've never seen Emily walk that fast and with her head down, totally embarrassed," one of the two whispered._

_"I know, I always thought they detested one another. I guess it was all an act. They've probably been going out secretly or something," the other girl whispered. _

_The first girl sighed, looking unhappy._

_"That's so typical. Another Cullen kid stealing the hottie." The second girl nodded in agreement and they changed to a different topic. The rest of the conversations around them where pretty much the same. _

_"So, hear anything interesting?" whispered Matthew in her ear. Emily jumped; she had been paying much attention._

_"How'd you know I was listening?" she asked him. _

_Matthew shrugged, "You get that look of concentration when you're listening," he stated. Emily eyed him suspiciously, was he always watching what she was doing? Before she could ask him, Mr. Fleming walked in. That guy had a thing for walking in at the right time. _

_"Settle down, oy, settle down. Everybody back to your seats," he shouted over the talking of the eight grade student body. Everyone quitted down and took their respectful seats. Making sure not to glance around, she listened to what was happening around her. It was all mostly the same everywhere. It was getting to her everywhere she heard it was all about her and Matthew. Secretly going got, stealing the hottie, blah, blah, blah. Trying not to lose the temper that was building up, she twirled the pencil, just a bit to fast. "Alright, the test will begin shortly. Answer all questions and turn in the packet when you're done. When I say go, you'll have three hours to complete the test. The results will be posted today around four," Mr. Fleming was talking again, about things that they already knew about, "And you may begin."_

_Instantly you could booklets flip over and pages turned. Emily took in a deep sigh and looked at the booklet in front of her and the scantron sheet where the answers would have to go on. She picked up her pencil and turned to page one._

_She almost giggled when she saw what was practically going to be the test. She had studied everything in the book by the time she was twelve. Being in the Eight Grade was getting easier every time. About to start on the packet, she caught the silent argument that was happening at the table in front of them._

_"Emily Cullen is such a bitch,"_

_"Yeah really, making out with Matthew in the garden. I mean what was that all about? Couldn't wait any longer or what?"_

_"Really, and did you hear what she told poor Allie Newman? Asked her if she was jealous! I mean, she practically implied that she used Matthew to make Allie jealous! Gosh, and they way she walked into the gym. She practically wanted to get away from him!"_

_"I would have never thought of her as a user. Probably learned it from one of her sisters like Rosalie or the other one, Bella. Ugh, it makes me sick when I see that Bella girl all draped around Edward. You so totally tell that he doesn't want to be with her. I once saw him make some disgusted face while she wasn't looking."_

_"I totally know what you're talking about. What about her other sister, Alice. She is way to short for the hunk of a guy, Jasper. Ugh, and her peppiness is so exhausting,"_

_"I know what you mean. And have you seen the way she ignores people? They'll be talking to her and suddenly she'll like zone out or something."_

_"Oh and don't get me started with Rosalie! Slut much?"_

_"Really, I hear she's anorexic. That would totally be the reason why she's so skinny and pale. She's way not good enough for the buff and awesome Emmett. He's so nice! She's so not, she's like the devil,"_

_"We'll whatever the reason; Emily is so not cool anymore. I would have thought her different from her sisters, but I guess I was wrong."_

_Emily stared in disbelief. She knew that what they were saying was so not true! That poor Allie Newman? Yeah right, pathetic. Her sisters were so not like that! Bella was so not draped over Edward all the time. She's actually the one that tells Edward to calm down when their in public. And the faces Edward makes, probably from reading their filthy minds. Alice, she's so not to short. Jasper's just a bit too tall at 6' 3". Well okay, so Alice was short being 4' 10", but still Jasper didn't care! She so doesn't ignore people when they talk, but it's just that she has her visions then. She did admit that Rosalie was a bit thick headed, but still, she was pretty cool._

_Emily could feel her rage building up. She tried so hard to keep it under control and with her mind on that, she wasn't paying much attention to the test that her hands. "Is there a problem Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Fleming asked from behind her. Emily jumped, surprised that she hadn't noticed him walk up behind her._

_"No, Mr. Fleming," She said innocently. Mr. Fleming took a good look at her, daring her to lie._

_"Then I suggest you start on your exam." He walked away, down the straight aisle of students. Right, get back to the test. She turned back to the test and tried to concentrate, but nothing could stop the feeling that she was being watched._

_She read the first question:_

Find the vertex, y-intercept, x-intercept of the quadratic function below.

y -3x (squared) +12x -9/b

_Okay, that wasn't so complicated. The answer was vertex (2, -1); y-intercept (0,-9); x-intercept (1,0), (3,0). See, this test wouldn't be so bad after all._

_88_

_During the rest of the test, Mr. Fleming would walk by and give her this daring look, challenging her to get one wrong. She was already being watched for almost being late, then for not starting when everyone else had. She knew it shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. _

_End of Flashback_

I stopped running and fell to my knees, exhausted. My jeans were streaked with mud from running through the puddles as were my sneakers. I made myself get up and walked to the closest tree stump. I sank into the stump and laid my hands on my head. I hated reflecting back on the events that had happened this morning. I know remembered where I had seen the look Mr. Fleming had been wearing. He knew I was over averagely smart, like my sibling, so he must have thought that made me better than anyone. It hadn't seemed to me before, but now it seemed that Mr. Fleming thought us/me to be above the peculiar middle school child. He seemed, I don't know, resigned against me thinking back. So, when he found that I wasn't doing my test, he must have assumed that I assumed that I was overly worthy of taking a trivial test like that one. I had accepted his challenge and made sure that everyone of those answers we're right. Now, that might not have been such a good idea. Good grades get you noticed. Attention was a deadly thing for us vampires, someone seventy years later could watch an interview and figure out that the same person that's being interviewed was also in their homeroom class. It could be solved, the problem, but how was I going to change my score without being with the actual machine?

There was a rustle of the trees, right behind me. I got up and twisted, trying to find what had made the noise. I so wasn't up for the fighting that might happen. Instead, it turned out to be a bunny. Groaning inwardly, I sat back down and stared at the rabbit.

"You better scat," I told it "Don't want to end up as anyone's lunch." That had many sides to it. The rabbit looked at it and tilted its head before turning to nibble on grass. "Whatever," I mumbled as I waved the rabbit aside.

"You talking to me or the rabbit?" someone asked me. I turned around and fell of my stump.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Matthew as I stood up and brushed my butt off. He sat down on the wet log and motioned for me to sit next to him. Having nothing better to do, I did.

"Now, tell Dr. Cunning's what the matter is?" he said, trying to mimic Dr. Phil's tone. I couldn't help but giggle. I turned to face him, and found his face inches from mine. I could feel my breath taken away as I looked deeply into his dark green eyes. His head tilted a bit to the side as he got closer. He was so close, that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. _So glad… _Think of the devil and he shall appear. Just as I was thinking that Edward wasn't here to mess things up, did his voice come booming out from somewhere in the forest. Matthew backed away reluctantly, muttering something about vampires and timing. He stood up and took a bow, earning a grin from me. "Till next time," he whispered and sped of into the woods.

I sat there, think on the thing that would have happened, till I remembered that Edward was near and I started conjugating French verbs. _ Tu prends, Je prends, il/elle prend, nous prenons, vous prenez, ills/elles prennent._ Conjugating verbs wasn't the best, and it helped Edward learn French every time he heard me. _ Tu fais, Je fais, elle/il fais, Nous faisons, vous faizes, elles/ills faisont. _Hmph, I wonder what he was doing in the woods? I'll remember to ask him next time. I could now hear not only Edward's voice, but Jasper's and Rosalie's._ Je parle, Tu parles, il/elle parle, nous parlons, vous parlez, ils/elles parlent. _Was it really taking them this long to find me? Or were they stalling? How long till they did find me? Did I really want to be found? Yes I did, but not now, later.

I got up from the trunk and walked in the opposite direction of the voices. It would be a while till they found my scent and followed it, but by then I'd be somewhere else.

Christopher's Pov

I was following the mistake, or Emily as the golden eyed called her. I saw as she sat down on the stump. I walked around, I was going to get her this time, and placed myself behind her, in the bushes. Accidently, I make the bush rustle. The mistake has exceptional hearing, for she hear me and stands up. I not want her to find me, so I push bunny out into open. Ugh, touching feeble animals is gross, almost as gross as the scent that was in the air. Wait? Bad scent? I quickly looked around and saw that young wolf-boy had arrived. Great, now I really couldn't get mistake. Master would not be pleased, be even less pleased when find out that I almost be beaten by older wolf boy three days ago. I better move away before wolf-boy smell me, or else it'll be trouble for me. You're safe, for now mistake.

**A/n: **More in to Chris's pov for those of you who asked. I know, I love to give. All that really is French, I should know since I take it at school. Review and I'll see what I can conjure up for you from my virtual fridge.


	24. Chapter 24

Emile's Nightmare23

Emily's Nightmare24

Emily's Pov

I ran all the way till I got to town. Actually, I found myself behind the school. I never knew that the forest behind the school and the one behind our house was the same it might become useful one day. I had no idea what I was going to do, but it was going to be big. Like breaking into the room with the scantron machine and change the score. Then convince my teacher that he imagined all of it, including my ignoring him.

I walked across the garden and into the building. I walked quietly across the tile floor, making sure that my shoes didn't clack against it. I walked across the teacher's lounge and peered inside. Three out of the four teachers that had been here this morning were in their. The only one missing was Mr. Fleming and I could bet where he was. I quickly and silent walked up the stairs and into the scanning room. I peeked inside, relived that Mr. Fleming wasn't inside, and walked right in. I closed the door behind me and locked it there was no way that Mr. Fleming was going to come in here while I was.

I pulled a chair up to the machine and placed my hands and the machine. I didn't know what I was going to do I'd never changed anything in a machine. It automatically turned on and started humming. "Oki doki, let's see what I can do," I muttered as I started playing with the control buttons. "I wish there was just a button that showed me the test scores." Just as I said that, the screen light up with names, test scores so far and the time it was completed. "Um, thank you?" I whispered to the machine. _Hmph, how bad would it be if I changed Allie Newman's score and lowered just a tad more? _I contemplated on the question while I scanned through the scores. I came across Matthew's score, and immediately felt sorry for him. "Let's raise his score just a bit more," I said as I boosted his score to an eighty-six. Let him owe me. And it probably wasn't completely his fault the whole situation of the day had an affect on his mind, hence an affect on his score.

I kept on scanning until I finally found my name. _Emile Cullen: score/100; time/1hr. 48min._ Okay, time to get to work. Through out the whole entire time I could hear my subconscious giving me irritating peep talks. What made them even worse and almost so unbearable was the fact that it was Esme's sweet, motherly, caring voice. I concentrate on trying to lower number without the manual keyboard, which needed a password and a special key to use. I hit many dead ends in the process, and what I thought were just as many leads that later ended in dead ends. The minutes passed, then an hour. I sank back into the chair, to tired to do anything. I had never noticed how tiring using my powers could be. I had never ever used it for so long, doing something so complex like this, not that it accomplished anything. Ugh, I would just have to face this. I sluggishly got up from the chair and glanced at the clock, shocked at the time. I had been here for over an hour! I was amazed that I hadn't been caught by any of the teachers, coming to check on the machine.

I unlocked the door, as quietly as possible, and tiptoed out into the open hallway. I walked as quickly as possible down the hall, past the teacher's lounge and out into the open courtyard. I was so exhausted that I had to lean against one of the columns for support. I caught a very familiar scent in the air, Jasper's. I knew they were here and waiting for me to make a move. Honestly, I wanted to run, but I couldn't. The little stunt I had just pulled really took it out of me. I would be able to run, but the attempt to escape would be useless, they would be on me within the nanoseconds. I stood there, thinking on what they would want. Would they want me to run? Or are they tired of chasing me and wanted me to come easily? Well, I really hope they didn't want a run, because I seriously wasn't up for one. I looked around the garden, and found what I was looking for. Under the cherry tree that had been planted here in 1967, was a small love bench. I walked slowly to the bench and slumped down, letting relaxation take me.

Jasper's Pov

It took us a while to get off the roof and follow her scent. My sister could totally disappear when she wanted to. We managed to follow it all the way, deeply into the heart of the woods. I'd been here before, but I was pretty sure Emily hadn't.

We where getting close, you could practically smell her so clearly, as clearly as if she was next to you. Then, suddenly, we lost it. We, vampires for over thirty years, had lost a simple scent. It wasn't lost in the mixture of smells that came from the woods, but it just stopped. You couldn't smell any of it. Not a single trace. It was if she had vanished, or we had lost our superior smelling ability, which of course wasn't possible.

We searched for about ten minutes, before Edward lost patience. "Emily!" he shouted as we searched. I shot him a look. Didn't he know that Emily didn't want to be found? Didn't he know that she wasn't ready to face anyone, but me, hence her jumping of the roof? Or, was all of this only clear to me? I could ready Emily as easily as reading a book, but how much did the others know her? When Emily had been small, she was always tagging along, always by my side, my shadow. When ever she had problems, she'd come to me. I used to think it was because I was the one that always made her feel better, immediately. But I saw how Emmett was usually the only that could make her laugh out loud and stop her tantrums when I wasn't around, the way Bella understood the simple human problems, how Rosalie would brush her hair and boost her self-esteem. Alice practically build her sense of style and her outgoing personality, while Edward taught her that solitude was okay, along with her music sense. Esme shared her secret of caring deeply and Carlisle showed her patience was key, even when you couldn't be anymore patience.

The acidy smell that I picked up revived me from my trance. Obviously, a werewolf had been around. "Hey, you find…whoa," Bella stepped back a bit she hadn't been expecting the strong werewolf smell. "Ugh, I forget how bad they smell," she muttered as she signaled for Edward and the others.

"Can you tell who it is?" I asked her, trying to see if I could pick out a specific smell. Bella thought about it, her face getting solemn and serious.

"I think its Matthew," she said, "Yeah, that's Matthew's smell."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I could feel my hands tighten against my sides. I quickly calmed down, not wanting to alert anyone. There was something about Matthew that I didn't like. I mean, he was a good guy, but there was something about him. I shrugged the idea off, I was probably being the over protective brother again.

"I'm positive. When we where looking for Emily, I was paired up with Matthew, so I got used to his smell," she assured me. I sniffed the air again, and caught the distinct smell of Emily once more.

"She was here. I can smell her again, see smell," I pointed at an old fallen trunk. Bella walked over and smelled it.

"You're right, she was here. But of course, she's long gone by now," she said as she walked back to us and into Edward's arms. I was about to say something when I noticed my Alice in one of her trances. I quickly hurried of to her side ready to keep her safe at any means necessary. Everyone got closer, but not to close, as we all waited for her vision to fade.

Edward, of course, was the first to comment. "Grrr. At least she's fixing her mistakes," he sighed. We all gave him questioning glance, and all he did was shrug, before we turned to look at Alice.

She wouldn't respond to anyone, just looked me straight in the eye and told us that we had to head to the school.

We got out of the woods, trailing behind Emily's scent. What amazed was where it led us to, school. "What is she doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"Doesn't she have to check her test score?"

"Yeah, but that isn't till four."

"Well, what time is it now?"

"Its barley even twelve."

"Hate to break your conversation, but shouldn't we be going in to follow her?" Emmett asked, breaking the conversation that was going on between Bella and Rosalie. It never failed to amaze me, how one minute those two would be the best of friends and the next, fighting over the littlest things. Of course, deep down they both would do anything for each other and that's what mattered the most, but their arguments were enough to give even me a headache. I glanced towards Alice, who shook her head.

"Nope, she has to do this on her own. We'll have to wait out here and make a plan. Something tells me that she won't easily go home, especially with all of us around. She's hiding something, and she doesn't want to share," she told us as she stared at the building.

Half an hour passed by and I still had no idea what was going on. All I knew that was that Alice and Edward were having on of their 'secret' conversations. The plan was to surround Emily when she came out of the building in all directions, so that she wouldn't be able to escape any of us. The plan would only work if she actually came out of the school from the front and not from any other place, like a window.

Suddenly, I felt a strong wave of exhaustion, coming from the main doors. I quickly turned and looked around to try and see who it was. There she was, Emily, standing at the door and leaning against the column for support. What the heck had she been doing that had made her exhausted?

A small breeze past by and by the look on her face, I knew that she had smelled me. I got ready to go and sprint after her, had she even the strength to do so. I let out a small breathe of relief when she just walked across the courtyard and sat upon the small love bench that lay under the cherry tree. She sat down and closed her eyes, waiting.

I got up and walked toward her, followed by Rosalie and Bella. By the time we reached her, she was in a deep sleep. "I wonder what happened," Rosalie wondered as I gently picked Emily up. She was deep into her sleep that no movement woke her. Normally as simple touch would have woken her up immediately.

"I have no idea, but we're going to find out later, one way or another," I whispered back. Bella gave this look that said don't-force-it-out-of-her-or-you're-dead. We all knew that forcing something out of Emily would makes us feel bad, and Bella had this thing that when she was ready she would tell us. Gently, I carried her on my back, seeing it was going to be the easiest way to run with her. "What happened to Alice and Edward and Emmett?" I asked them as we took of walking into the woods.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way home, and Emmett broke the gutter while climbing, so their going to go and try and fix that before they get home. Alice said something about nothing working in the house, so I think she's going to try and rewire the TV at least so that's working."

I felt a pang of sympathy for Emily, because when we get home, she's going to be in a mess of problems.


	25. Chapter 25

Emile's Nightmare24

Emily's Nightmare25

Edward Pov

We stood behind the house, staring at the hole in the wall. "What the hell did you do?" I asked Emmett. All he managed to do was shrug.

"I didn't do anything, all I did was pull the gutter out!" he said. I shook my head sometimes Emmett didn't know his own strength. I glanced over at Alice, who had the most peculiar look on her face.

"Well, let's go see how to fix it. We better hurry, Esme and Carlisle are on their way home," she said solemnly. We walked around the house to the front door, and stopped. "Do you smell this?" Alice asked as she stood at the door way. I tried to see what she meant as I walked up to her and smelled the air. It smelled, unknown, vampire unknown. "Someone's been at the house," she whispered as she pushed the door open. We all stepped inside and stopped. The inside of the house was trashed. The red couch in the living room was over thrown, the stuffing out of its place. The plates from the kitchen were scattered and broken. Alice closed the door behind her as we took a better look. Emmett let out a sigh of relief when he found that the flat screen was still there. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked upstairs.

None of the doors to the rooms were open. I took a quick glance into all the rooms, just to make sure there wasn't a catastrophic mess in any of them. "Edward, get in here quick!" Alice yelled from Emily's room. I ran to her room, to stop in awe at the door. I gasped at the scene. Emily's room had practically been dismantled. The couch was over turned, books were off the shelves. The windows had been smashed, and now shards of glass lay all over the floor. Her desk was in half, papers torn and scattered. Broken CDs lay in an array. Even her closet was a mess. Well, messier than it normally would be. Clothes were torn and thrown everywhere. This made Alice practically cry.

"How are we going to explain this?" Emmett asked. I said nothing. I didn't know how we were going to explain any of it. What made it all worse was that there was an unfamiliar vampire smell through out the whole house, meaning that they managed to get through our defenses. We didn't have the time to make up an explanation because from downstairs we heard the door open and Esme scream.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! What the !# did you do to my house!" Esme screamed.

"Why dose she always assume it's my fault?" Emmett pouted. I was about to say something when Alice had one of her looks. I saw the image of Jasper coming through the door, Emily on his back. He'd stopped abruptly, and snarled. I knew that he had smelled the unwanted scent. Bella's eyes were in shock her hand was over her mouth. Rosalie's eyes were flickering from the over turned couch, to up turned dinning table, trying to figure out what had happened. _We better get downstairs _Alice thought. I nodded, and dragged Emmett downstairs. "Why are we going downstairs? Esme sounded like she could tear me apart and burn my remains," whispered Emmett as we walked down the hall.

"There's going to be more trouble than Esme, Jasper and the girls are on their way here," I told him, "And besides, if she was still mad at you, she'd be yelling her head off." Emmett took this into consideration as we walked down the marble staircase. Esme was in the kitchen, cleaning up the broken plates in silence. As we stepped down, she turned around and looked at us. Her face lit up with relief as she dropped the broom and was at our side instantly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all right," she said as she hugged first me then Emmett. "Oh, and Emmett, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was the first thing that popped into my mind, considering the time that you almost burned the kitchen down," she said.

"Huh, I told you, it was an accident. I was cooking lunch for Emily when,"

"I know, I know." Esme interjected, she probably didn't want to reencounter that day. The front door suddenly opened, and just like Alice's vision, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie were there, awestricken by the sight of the house. Jasper gave a low growl, before noticing us. _What happened? _He thought. That's what he and everyone else wanted to know. Before I could explain anything, Carlisle came walking in, oblivious to the fact that there were more people there now than there had been when he had left Esme to pick up the broken plates.

"My office has been searched through…what happened?" he asked angrily and loudly. It seemed that he had noticed that there where others there and there for hadn't finished his sentence correctly. Jasper shot him a glare that stopped Carlisle from continuing. Emily groaned and we all froze. Fortunately, the loudness had only stirred her, and she just moved her head from Jasper's left shoulder to his right, making herself comfortable. "Jasper put her down somewhere then I want every member of this coven downstairs and in the kitchen," he said in a loud whisper and stalked off to his office, waving the papers he had in his hand. There was a wave of murmurs as every went about their ways to the kitchen.

"I better put her in her room," Jasper whispered to me. I shook my head.

"You better find another place though, her room is the worst," I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs. I turned around, and found my Bella, her hand lingering gently on the turned over couch. I walked over to her and stood behind her. I didn't know what to do, and I of course did. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck. "You okay?" I asked her, my head on her shoulders. Her hand came up and entangled itself in my hair as she kissed me.

"I'll be fine Edward," she reassured me as she reluctantly pulled away, "It's just that, I don't know. I just don't like the feeling of someone here in our house, looking through all our stuff. Why wasn't Alice able to see anything!" she cried. I gripped her tighter and murmured comforting words into her ear. I could feel her calm down, and knew Jasper was near. I turned around and there he was, standing at the bottom of the staircase. _Thought you could use some help,_ He thought. I nodded at him, gratefully. He smiled and walked into the kitchen, spreading the mellow feeling everywhere.

"Let's go to the kitchen, there getting a bit impatient," I told Bella as I pulled her along.

Though the feeling in the kitchen was mellow, the people weren't. "Took you long enough," Rosalie muttered under her breathe. I shot her a look before sitting myself down on a stool, placing Bella on my lap.

"Yes, well now that we're all here, there's seems to be some explaining to be down," Carlisle muttered as he strained to keep his face in the usual calmness that it always was. I knew how hard it was, considering I could practically read his mind. The same thoughts that were going through his head were going to everyone else's. How did this happen? What happened and who did it and what where they after? Now was one of those times when I wished that I couldn't listen to everyone's thoughts, all going through my head at once. Only Bella's thoughts weren't in my head, and right know I really appreciated it.

8 8

"So, is it safe to assume the Volturi are involved?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here. Last time we thought it was Volturi and it turned out to be Victoria," Bella reminded her.

"I say we start with the pack." We all murmured our agreements.

"But what about the house? Someone isn't going to be happy when they find out that their room has been dismantled," Rosalie said. That was true. Emily was very territorial when it came to her room. You weren't aloud in it with out her knowing, and even then she had to be there while you where in it. "Not to mention the hole in the wall."

"Let's just start with one thing at a time. We'll do the Jacob and his pack first, since there's still time before Emily wakes up," said Carlisle in a very calm manner, but I knew that not even he wanted to face Emily when she awoke to find her room a mess.

"All right then, let's go."

Emily's Pov

I groaned and turned, gaining me a fall from a bed that wasn't mine. I managed to stop myself from a small shriek, but nothing could soften the sound. What was I doing in Alice's room? And where was everyone? Surely someone would have come up to see what had made the noise, but no one was here. I couldn't hear the usual sound of Bella and Rosalie arguing; Emmet, Edward discussing who would win the argument or Alice and Jasper talking about the latest mall opening. Okay, so Alice talked and Jasper listened, but still.

Gliding quietly to the door, I turned the silver knob and stepped out of the room. Looking down the hall, I found all the doors opened, except mine. Gently, I tiptoed across the hall and tried to open my room door, finding that it would budge a bit. What the heck had they been doing in my room? Sighing, I walked back into Alice's room across the bathroom and opened the door to my room. Instantly I wish I hadn't. My room was a mess, no it was worse than a mess, it was a disaster. I was forcing myself to stay calm, but my hands were clenching at my sides. I took a step back and closed the bathroom door to my room. The last people that had been in my room were of course my sibs, I knew they hadn't done it, but considering the time Emmett almost burned down the kitchen, I couldn't exclude them.

I walked down the main stairs, and stopped at the bottom, the house was destroyed. The couch overturned, the ground was smothered in pillow stuffing. The kitchen floor was shattered with ceramic plates. What in the world happened? All the windows were opened; the only smell that flowed through out the house was the fresh smell of pine tree, and nature. Could you smell nature? Could you smell the flowers blossom and the sun blazing down? Sighing, I went to the storage closet to find a broom; there was a lot of work to get done.

I hadn't even gotten to the end of the TV room when Carlisle and the family came back from their outing. I heard as he opened the door, and stop, he probably wasn't expecting me to be awake. "Oh, hello Emily," he said cautiously. I didn't turn to look at him, I just kept cleaning.

"Hello," I said courteously. _ I've seen my room. Any explanations? _I asked Edward. "Are you going to help, or do I have to clean this by myself?" I asked them. Everyone seemed relieved that I didn't explode in their faces.

"Right, I'll go get more brooms. And some trash bags. Emmett, turn the couch back over, will you? Bella, I want you to go and get some mops, might as well mop the floor. Rosalie, if you're not going to help mop, then go to the kitchen and see what was saved from…this. Edward, go find the window wash and clean up the windows. Alice, when your not busy, get out the catalogs, I think it's time we bought a new couch," Esme started to order everyone around, just like normal. Jasper left to go help Carlisle fix his office, and Edward went to go find the window wash, which we were out of. I continued picking up the stuffing as everyone got to work. "Oh and one more thing, Emily when you're done here, go and fix the lighting. Also, you're grounded," Esme said with satisfactory.


	26. Chapter 26

Emile's Nightmare25

Emily's Nightmare26

Of course, no one told me anything. We had gotten the bottom floor finished and sparkly clean by twilight and the women of the family got to work in my room. Alice wouldn't let me in, something about remodeling to my pleasure and surprises, which I wasn't starting to like. I spent the rest of the night trying to pry the information out of anyone I could. I was so close to getting it out of Emmett, but Edward stepped in and took off somewhere. Lucky him.

Unfortunately, my grounded didn't stop me from having to help Alice with her Greek Project, and since I had already agreed to go to church with Matthew, so that was still a go. I was so hyped, which was weird, since normally I didn't like going when we had to keep the cover up. Maybe that's why it was so exciting, this time I was doing it for pleasure, and not because I was being forced to.

Jasper could feel how excited I was, which made him happy, which made everyone else happy, which hopefully wouldn't mess up my room, with all the love going around. After Edward took Emmett away, I contented myself with knowing that there was a big secret that I wasn't aloud to know. I lingered outside my room, passing silently in front of the doorway, lightly touching the doorknob that is until Rosalie threatened to make Emmet come up and carry me down. I was okay with that, so I was going to stay, until Bella suggested that if I didn't leave, they'd paint it hot pink and neon orange. At that mention, I ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the sight of Edward smirking at me. "What?"

"What threat was it this time?"

"A hot pink and neon orange room."

"So know what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably steal Jasper's laptop and look up catholic prayers, so I don't look absolutely ridiculous tomorrow, or today," I said as I glanced at the clock. It now read 1 am.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Edward said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down to the basement.

"What are we doing down here, Edward?" I asked as I pulled away a spider web from my face. We never came down here, unless we needed something from our past or we were so bored that we actually tried to clean up. It's never actually happened.

"Just come on. Let me see, where did we put it?" he picked up random boxes and looked at their names. Edward- 1960's. I inched my way closely to the box, eager to see what was inside. My hand got as far as the cover, before Edward swiped out from underneath. He glared at me as he placed it somewhere else.

"Aww, come on. It couldn't have been that bad," I teased. "What exactly are we looking for, maybe I could help," I offered, while eyeing another box, this one saying Emmett's name on it. Edward caught onto my intentions, and laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's in their. Anyway, I found it so no need to bother yourself." He had a box with my name on it and the year 1992, the year I joined the Cullen family and became Emile Kathleen Cody Cullen.

"What's in that?" I asked curiously as we walked up the stairs.

"You'll see," he teased. I rolled my eyes, but followed him anyway. We ended up in a kitchen, as usual, and he set the box on top of the kitchen counter. He got a knife and stabbed the box, tearing the tape off it. Finally, unable to contain myself, I peered over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, it's Einstein!" I squealed as grabbed a patched up chocolate teddy bear and gave it a hug. "Ugh, smells like soil."

"Einstein?" Edward asked, struggling to hide a smile.

"What, I was like two. What else is in the box?" I asked as I put Einstein aside and looked in the box. "Why didn't I know of this box?" I asked him as I pulled out toys and old clothes, tiny old clothes.

"It didn't seem important," he said, shrugging.

"Not important? What' have we been lugging this box around since 1992?"

"No, actually it's been here since 1992. There wasn't room for it with all the other boxes in North Dakota, so we sent it here."

"So, what are we looking for? Or is there nothing in particular?" I asked pulling out baby alphabet books.

"If I'm correct, there should be a small prayer book that used to be yours. See, here it is," he said as he pulled out a white pocket book. He dusted it off and handed it to me. I gently took it and flipped to the first page.

_Hail Mary _

_Hail Mary, full of grace_

_The lord is with thee, _

_Blessed art thou among women,_

_And blessed is the fruit of_

_Thy womb Jesus,_

_Holy Mary, Mother of God_

_Pray for us Sinners_

_Now and at the _

_Hour of our Death_

_Amen_

"I totally remember saying this!" I shouted as I flipped the pages of the prayer book.

"So do I, you used to pray these before you went to bed when you where little," Edward said, "You were so cute, kneeling by your bed at night, your hair hanging loose, down your white night gown. Just like the pictures you see," he teased.

"Shut up," I smacked him with Einstein.

"That's the thanks I get for making your remember?" he asked, pretended to be insulted. He couldn't keep his face straight and laughed, I laughed too. He was so weird some times. I looked into the box and pulled out a small music box. Eagerly, I opened the box, and found that it opened to music playing. Edward snorted behind me.

"What's wrong now?" I asked him impatiently.

"Nothing, it's just, come on. The Bach Double? Weren't you at least bit normal when you were little?" he asked. I didn't respond, instead I rolled my eyes at him and took a look to see what was in the music box. There where a lot of tiny miscellaneous items, such as coins, tokens and beads, but at the very bottom, there was something shiny. Curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up. It was a small silver cross on a silver chain. The cross itself was pretty. I turned it over and saw in tiny writing: _"Those who love me I also love, and those who seek me find me" – Proverbs 8:17. _"Why would someone put that proverb behind a cross?" Edward asked. I shrugged, how was I supposed to know?

"Help me put it on?" I asked him as I handed him the necklace. I held my hair up as he unclasped it and put it on.

"There you go," he said. I let my hair down and I looked down, seeing the cross on my chest seemed right.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked him. He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. "What?"

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, I'm Catholic so that's why Matthew's Catholic. It just seemed logical to write about the faith that I already knew, or am learning anyway.

I love that Proverb and 8/17 is my birthday so I love it twice as much.

Want a hint to what will happen later on in the story? A mini spoiler (it's basically like a sentence with something good in it)? Review and ask for it and I'll give it to you.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.


	27. Chapter 27

Emile's Nightmare26

Emily's Nightmare27

"Alice, let me in!" I yelled as I banged on my door once more. It was seven in the morning, and they still hadn't finished my room. "I need to get ready for church." That sounded like something I'd never say. Alice opened the door and threw my dress at me, before shutting the door again. "Thanks," I muttered and went to go change in the bathroom. My dress was fortunately, nothing extravagant. I had gotten it with Bella when we went to Macy's in New York. Alice was unhappy, but she let it go, miraculously I might add. It was a white and black printed halter dress that tied in the back of my neck. I still wore the cross Edward had placed on me I thought it practical if I wore it.

As I got ready, I could hear my iPod playing in my room. They were taking advantage of the freedom they had by using my iPod. Right now it was playing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, one of my favorite songs, so I let it go. I sang along as I brushed my hair, and let them sing the chorus. It was so much fun!

I danced out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. I still had about an hour till I had to be at Matthew's so I hung out with Emmett, who was watching the news. The anchor was telling us about the people who were found dead a couple days ago, and how the police believed it was murder. I was going to change the channel, to something less depressing, but Carlisle slapped my hand away. I hadn't even noticed him arrive, or Edward and Jasper for that matter, they seemed to be ubiquitous.

"It's Forks all over again," whispered Emmett. Forks? That was the small town where Edward met Bella, but what did that have to do with this? Carlisle leaned down and turned the TV off.

"Let's hope it isn't," he said and walked back to his office. I looked back and forth from Emmett to Jasper to Edward, but their faces didn't say anything and neither did they. They stood their, silently, waiting. I got the point.

"I get the point. I'll be somewhere that isn't here," I said and hopped off the couch. I walked to the washroom and got Einstein out of the dryer. I patted down his fur and carried him up to Alice's room. I passed by the living room and heard them murmur. Usually, I wasn't once to eavesdrop. Okay, that's a lie, but if I didn't listen I wouldn't learn anything. They were talking vampire fast and low, so I could only make out a couple words.

"Should we tell them?"

"No, the old pack would be able to notice the signs."

"What if they haven't?"

"If they think it's us? Is it really safe for her to leave with them?"

"Its church Jasper, they aren't going to kill her at church."

"Yeah, but what about after?" That was Emmett

"I'll go pick her up right after it ends and bring them here. He can't do anything here and especially by himself." Edward was really trying to convince them to let me go. He knew how badly I wanted to go.

"Fine, but one of us has to drive her there."

"Fine." I crept backward ever so softly and pack into the laundry room. I hugged Einstein tightly to my chest and thought about what they said. I knew that werewolves were the only enemies we had, but would they really do that to us? We hadn't done anything wrong. Would Matthew do it? He was a werewolf after all, even though he didn't act like it. I waited a couple of minutes, getting my posture and fake happy emotion ready. I walked out the room, humming the Bach Double, a fake smile on my face. It wasn't till I was away from Jasper did I drop the theatrics.

"What are we going to do, Einstein?" I asked him as I patted his head.

"Still talking to teddy bears Emily?" Rosalie asked from behind me.

"Oh, hi Rose. Yeah, still hoping they'll talk back and share the secret of life," I joked. She laughed and headed back to my room. What was she doing out anyway? I sat in Edward's room the rest of the hour, playing on his computer and listing to his music. I had just finished level 10 of a game called Skywire, when he came waltzing into his room.

"So, how much did you hear?" he asked me as he leaned against his doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him as I shut down his computer.

"I know that you were listening to our conversation downstairs. The one about Jasper and Emmett not wanting you to go."

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Now, come on, let's go," I avoided his question and dragged him downstairs. "You are going to let me drive, aren't you?" I asked him as we headed to the garage.

"I don't know, last time you drove, you ran someone over," he teased. Of course he was going to let me drive, not the Volvo, but he was going to.

"That wasn't my fault." I grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and got in. He got in and motioned for me to continue. Starting the car, I packed out of the garage and got on the road. Within minutes, we were cruising at more that 60 mph.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked me.

"No, do you?" I asked him shyly. I sighed and told me the way to go. "You're a mind reader, Edward." I teased him.

"Just drive."

"Nice house," I commented as I parked the car outside on the small drive way. It was basically the normal, typical, two story houses. It was smaller than ours, naturally, and it was a tinted shade of white.

"You can't even tell they're werewolves." I rolled my eyes and followed Edward to the door.

"You have your cell phone?" Edward asked me as we waited for the door to open.

"Edward, I'm going to church, not on a date. And yes, I do have my cell with me, now chill," I told him. He sounded like Esme, when I went over to anyone's house. There was a crashing, shattering sound, and an ouch, before the door opened. Quill opened the door and steeped aside to let us in.

"Déjà vu," Edward whispered as he followed me in.

"Hey, Edward, Emily. What's up?" he asked as he closed the door behind us. Edward started talking in a low whisper to him, so I distracted myself by looking at the entry of the house. To the right of the door, there was a small, study like space. It had a piano, a tall bookcase and a small love couch. There was also a small study desk with a quill pen and ink. To the left, there was a wall, with a door; I suppose the closet and the source of the shatter noise. There was a small drawer like thing that used to have a lamp, which was now on the ground. From where I was standing, I could see the kitchen. It was a light shade of pink with white cabinets. Then there was that smell, which wasn't actually that horrible, but it ruined the whole scenery.

"Um, I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back," I told Edward and headed out the door. The fall breeze was splendid and welcomed. I walked to the car and opened the door. I sat down at the driver's seat and pretended to look around for something. I found a couple of pennies, a Kleenex, and someone's lip gloss.

"Lost something?" someone asked from the door. I tried to stand up, but hit my head on the car roof instead. He laughed.

"Not funny," I told him as I patted my head.

"Sure it wasn't," said Matthew. I looked at him he was dressed in an Abercrombie light blue stripped shirt and khaki pine point trail shorts.

"What is it? Blake Peak?" I asked him, checking out his shirt.

"Yeah, Clara got them," he said and helped me out of the car.

"You should wear them more often, Abercrombie looks good on you," I told him as we headed back to the house. Edward was still talking to Quill, and now Sam was with them. Matthew started to slow down to listen, but I dragged him away to the kitchen. "You'll probably get to know later," I told him. He shrugged and led me the rest of the way to the kitchen. Leaning one the kitchen counter and drinking coffee was a small, slim woman. She looked to be around 40 years old. She had the same colored eyes as Matthew and light colored freckles on her face.

"You must be Emily, I'm Sarah, Matthew's mom," she said as she put her cup down. She extended her hand I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cunning. Thank you very much for letting me come to church today," I said, Esme would be pleased of my formality.

"It's really no problem Emile. I see your Christian yourself, is that yours?," she said while eyeing my cross necklace.

"I'm pretty sure it is mine, it was in my stuff. I haven't been to church in over 10 years though, so don't be too hard on me. I'm pretty sure I know the basic prayers though," I told her.

"Really? That long? Why is that?" she asked, perplexed.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about it," Matthew said, before I could say anything. I bet he knew that over ten years ago I joined the Cullen's.

"That's okay, I don't mind," I assured him, and gave him a smile to prove it. I turned back to Mrs. Cunning. "You see Mrs. Cunning, fifteen years ago I joined the Cullen family and there not much of the religious type."

"Really? Over fifteen years. Does that make you fifteen know?" she asked me, "Or are you immortal in age like my son here?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"You don't age?" I asked Matthew. He shook his head and looked sheepish. "So how old are you really?"

"Nineteen. What about you? You really fourteen?" I shook my head, I had no idea werewolves were ageless. Why hadn't Edward told me?

"Nah, I'm eighteen. I had no idea werewolves couldn't age, that's so weird. Well, I don't know about weird, but I don't know. It just something I didn't expect." Why was I babbling? I mentally smacked my forehead for doing so.

"So, how long have you been living with the Cullen's?" Mrs. Cunning asked, sensing the need for a distraction.

"Since I was three," I told her, thankful for the change.

"And how long have you been a….?" she seemed not to be able to say vampire, probably in fear of being rude.

"A vampire?" I finished. She nodded. "Since I was nine."

"Nine? You look so much more mature than nine," she said surprised.

"That's because I'm only a half-vampire, see, it's actually pretty complicated to explain, I'm not exactly sure of how it happened. So anyway, I kept growing till I actually reached fourteen, but by then I looked like I was eighteen, or the way I look now. But I can still look younger, which how I look now, because of the way I act and dress, or at least I try too. I'm not exactly sure how I pull of acting and dressing like I'm fourteen when I'm not," Edward came up from behind and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry about that, she babbles when she's nervous. I'm Edward, nice to meet you," he said, extending his unoccupied hand to shake. I fidgeted under his hold and he let his drop from my mouth.

"Nice to meet you Edward," Mrs. Cunning said, obviously dazzled by his appearance. He had that effect on people, well, normal people. "Will you be joining us for church?" she asked. _Edward, pick your answer carefully. _He got his evil smile on his face, and I knew there was going to be trouble for me.

"I'd love to Mrs. Cunning, but I fear that the invitation only extended to my sister," he said in his sweet velvety voice.

"Oh, nonsense, you're more then welcome to join us," she said excitedly.

"Well, I'd love to join you, let me just tell my parents were I'll be." He excused himself and went to go talk on his cell.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner," I muttered under my breathe.

"Why don't you go outside and wait for us?" she asked Matthew, who nodded and lead me outside.

"Sorry about my mom," he apologized. I shrugged.

"It's not her fault, if Edward wanted to go, he would have found a way," I assured him. "She was just dazzled by his appearance." He laughed and nodded. I counted the cars that were in his driveway, besides ours, there were five other cars. "Why do you have so many cars?" I asked him. He turned toward his driveway and pointed out each and everyone and who they belonged too.

"That green Toyota van that belongs to my mom she takes us everywhere. The white Mitsubishi belongs to dad, he takes it to work. The blue Yaris belongs to Steve, my half-brother. That rabbit belongs to Jacob, and the old convertible belongs to Quill." He had a half brother? I didn't know that.

"You have a half brother? I didn't know that. Is he a werewolf too?" I asked.

"Nah, Steve's boring. He's mom's kid from another marriage. We get our Quitlett blood from dad, so Steve, he doesn't have any. He's a lot older than us, well not really, he's twenty four, and he goes to Ohio University," Matthew continued to explain about his brother, who wanted to be a doctor. Technically he was only five years older than Matthew and four years older than Clara, but since the whole werewolf thing it was different. I didn't get it, Alice had told me that she couldn't see them because they were unpredictable, their changing could happen at any time with their short tempers, but so far, that hadn't happened. Matthew was really calm and happy, it was hard to imagine him losing it and shifting.

"Whoa, this car is so awesome!" someone said. We both turned around to find some guy standing at the hood of the Mercedes.

"That would be Steve," Matthew said. Steve was tall and lanky. He had short blond hair and was wearing a jean jacket that looked to small for him. "He has the whole I don't care look going on right now," Matthew explained. That was an understatement, Steve looked like he was homeless not studying to be a doctor.

"So, he's going to be a doctor?" I asked him. He laughed and grabbed my hand, dragging me to where Steve was. "Hey Steve." He turned around to look at me, and took a step back in astonishment.

"Hey, you must be vampire girl. This your ride?" he asked in a Californian suffer style.

"Actually, it's my dad's. Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I told him, "He let me, I mean Edward, drive it today. So, are you going to church with us?" He shook his head.

"Neah, I'm an orthodox. So, you're one of the Cullen's'? Hey, is the tall blonde chick still with that one steroid dude with the brown curly hair?" he asked. I could see what he really wanted me to say, but this guy had no chance with Rosalie, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she could easily break his neck with pinch of her fingers.

"Sorry, Steve, Rosalie is taken. She and Emmett are soul mates, together for life. Besides, your not her type and Emmett doesn't take steroids." Matthew told his brother. So much for letting him down easily.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm too much of a man for her anyway. Besides, a man like me can't be hold down, or easily tamed," he winked at me and headed into the house.

"Your brother is an interesting fellow," I told Matthew. He laughed and nodded. Edward came out, saying he was going to meet us at church, Bella wanted to come so he was going to go pick her up. That probably meant Esme was coming, so Carlisle would probably come too. If I was lucky enough, Alice wouldn't come to show off an outfit and drag Jasper along with her, who would bring Emmett, who couldn't leave with out Rosaile. Edward laughed, he read my mind.

"Don't worry, it's just Bella." He got into the car and headed back home. I sighed, why couldn't I do anything without my family?

"I know exactly how you feel," Matthew sympathized.

**A/N:** I felt really nice so I decided to post up another chapter. Hope you like. Oh and the offer on the last chapter's author note still stands and will be held through the whole entire story. In other words ask me, with a review please!, and I'll give you a small hint to what will happen next.

SM owns her characteres.


	28. Chapter 28

Emile's Nightmare27

Emily's Nightmare28

The church wasn't small, and white. It looked like a miniature version of Norte Dame. Edward and Bella were already there and waiting for us. Edward had changed his shirt into something churchier and Bella was wearing a light pink halter dress. "Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Cunning," Bella thanked her when we reached her.

"You weren't even invited," I murmured, to low for anyone to hear but Edward. He chuckled.

"It's the only way we could let you go on a date," he teased.

"It's not a date," I snapped at him. He laughed and exchanged words with everyone. Suddenly the pastor came rushing out and stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. Macready called in sick at the last minute and now we have no organist!" he cried. Mrs. Cunning, who was the church organizer person, and the pastor started to discuss possible plans that they could do. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Mrs. Cunning, I didn't mean to hear that you need a pianist. My brother Edward can play the piano, and he's amazing. Aren't you Edward?" I asked him, a teasing smile on my face. He narrowed his eyes at me momentarily, and smiled back to Mrs. Cunning. Before he could deny anything, Bella chirped in, knowing were I was heading.

"That's right, Edward is marvelous. I bet he'd be so happy to play, after all, you were so generous to invite us to church with you, it's the least we could do. Isn't that right Edward," she asked him. Edward glared at her too, before knowing he wasn't going to win this round. He put on a fake happy smile and agreed to play today. The pastor got really happy, that he started dragging Edward off so he could practice the first couple of pieces before they began. I mouthed thank you to Bella, who winked and trailed behind them. Matthew poked my side and motioned for him to follow him inside. I nodded and excused myself with his mom. I got up to him at the entrance of the church and gasped. The interior was beautiful. The windows were covered in ceramics paintings, each telling apart of the Catholic faith. At the alter there stood a pure white crucifix, with two women at either side. I think they where Mary Magdalene and Mary his mother.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered in my ear. He made me look at him; his dark green eyes were full of hope and anticipation. The same feeling that I felt when I was with him yesterday in the woods was back. He leaned in closer. Then Edward cleared his throat. Stupid vampire. Matthew took a step back quickly and I did the same. "Yeah, I'm going to go see if mom needs help with anything," he said and headed back out the church.

"What is your problem!" I practically yelled at Edward. He smirked.

"I'd just thought that you would like to see the piano, it's very ancient and in mint condition," he said, knowing that what he did bugged me. Bella came running down the stairs, and smacked Edward's arm.

"I told you to leave her alone," she told him. He shrugged his shoulders and went back up stairs, whistling. "Remind me to ignore him later," Bella told me. I laughed, like that was going to happen.

"Just try to keep him away," I begged her. She laughed and nodded. Matthew came back, glad to find Edward gone.

"Hello Matthew," Bella greeted him. He smiled, glad that Bella wasn't going to talk about what almost happened.

"Hello Bella, will you be sitting with us?" he asked her. She cocked her head and thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe," she teased me.

"Bella!" I whined. She laughed and headed upstairs to find Edward.

"I'll take that as a no," Matthew said. He grabbed my hand and pulled to the pew where his family was sitting. Sam and Quill were there, and so was Jacob. Clara was off, sitting with her friends. Mr. Cunning was on a business trip somewhere in Florida, so he wasn't here. I sat next to Matthew, who sat next to his mother. The piano started playing and everybody stood. The song was Amazing Grace. After the priest got to the alter and the helpers put the candles in their holders everyone sat down. The priest started by saying how thankful he was that God had let them reunite on this cloudy day in his house. He personally thanked Edward for playing the piano and that he hoped Mrs. Macready would feel better. The note of Edward playing brought a lot of whispers and hushed murmurs, the Cullen's never came to church. None of them even had the slightest idea that he played the piano, and beautifully too. Of course Edward had to down grade his talent a bit, so he'd sound less like a professional who should have gone to Juilliard and more like boy who took private lessons for ten years.

Mass continued and I only got lost twice, once in the opening prayer and once during the sermon. I stayed seated when it was time for communion, since I had never gotten communized and got a lot of stares from people who passed by. It was really quite through out the whole time, but it wasn't one of those annoying quiets you here where no one has anything to say, or everyone's so mad at each other that they ignore one another. It was one of those quiets were everybody settles down to listen to what others have to say, think it over and comment. The mass concluded with the song Let the River Flow, and once the priest walked out, everybody started to chitter chatter about the afternoon plans.

"Do you want to change out of your clothes?" I asked Matthew when we were outside. He shook his head.

"Neah, I'm fine. So, are we heading to your house then?" he asked. I nodded and he went to say good-bye to his mother. I sat on the steps of the church; everybody had already gone home, and waited. I looked up at the sky; it seemed to be clearing, which was both good and bad. Good because they could use the sun's heat and the light would probably work out great for the project. Bad because when in seconds we could go shiny and sparkly, exposing our secret. I walked over to Matthew and tapped him on the back.

"I'll be in the car," I told him, while pointing at the sky. He looked up and saw why and nodded. "Thank you for letting come to church with you, Mrs. Cunning, it was a very pleasant experience," I told his mom.

"No, thank you for joining us, I hope we do it again," she said cheerfully. I nodded and headed to the car. I opened the door and got into the back seat. It wasn't the Mercedes anymore, but Edward's Volvo, so I wasn't going to drive. Bella was already in the passenger seat.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her as I played with the radio station dials.

"He got tangled up with the pastor, who wants to know if he'll play again. Apparently Edward has a lot of potential," she said laughing.

"Well he better hurry, suns coming out. What do you think he'll say?" I asked her. The door opened and Matthew slid in next to me. Edward opened the driver door and sat down.

"What you tell him?" Bella asked. Edward started up the engine and backed out of the parking lot. "Don't hit anyone," she warned.

"I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I compromised and now I'm the official substitute church pianist." He didn't seem too happy about it. Bella patted his arm sympathetically. We got home in ten minutes later. Edward parked the car and we all got out.

"So, what exactly are we going?" Matthew asked. I shrugged; I didn't even know what we were going to do. "Thanks."

"Alice is out back," Edward said, and pointed to which way we were supposed to go.

"Thanks, you wouldn't by any chance want to help?" I asked hopefully.

"I want nothing to do with what Alice has in plan," he said. _Thanks for making me feel better Ed_. "Don't call me Ed; you know I don't like it." I walked with Matthew to the back of the house. Alice was already there and so was Rosalie. There were curtains set up as changing rooms and white throne type chairs, ten of them, in a semi circle. I the middle was what looked like to be a huge chess board.

"What have you dragged me into?" Matthew asked. I gave him a sympathetic look and went to go talk to Alice.

"So Alice, what are we going to do?" I asked her.

"First, you're going to change out of that outfit, you can't wear that. I got your clothes in the left changing station, so go," she shooed me off to the changing room. She turned back to look at Matthew, and studied him. I could see her fashion gears turning. I instantly felt bad for him. What I should have been feeling was sorry for me. I groaned when I saw the clothes I was given. Apparently, less was more. Well, it wasn't that bad. Not something I would have gotten, but not that bad. It was a green Clarissa tank top and navy colored, Jane, twill shirts. The only thing that wasn't new were the white flip flops. I stepped out of the changing room, to find Matthew being cornered.

"What are you doing?" I asked them. Matthew eyes lightened up when he saw me then went to checking out what I was wearing.

"Better keep your thought in check, Edward is always listening," Rosalie warned him. He instantly turned a darker shade. I pretended I didn't notice.

"So, am I going to need my camera and my equipment? I asked Alice, she was after all head of the project. She nodded and pointed to were the gear was already set up. I slouched, "You're not going to let me in my room are you?" I asked as I walked over to my station. My computer was there, up and running to Photoshop and my camera was set up. All that was left was to take the pictures. "What exactly are we going to do?" I asked Alice one more time. Her face lit up, she was eager to explain.

"I had this idea that I get to dress everyone up in costumes that make them look like the Greek gods from ancient Greek. For example, Rosalie here would be the Goddess Aphrodite, and it's pretty obvious why. Carlisle would be Zeus, since Zeus was like god leader, and Carlisle is head of the family. Get it? Well, then they all sit on their thrones and do what gods would do. The chess board is there to represent how they followed with mortal lives, so the pieces are shaped as humans going to war. Your job is to take the pictures, of course, and be one of the goddesses. Matthew will be one of the gods, since I'm needing the model. I'll obviously be making the costumes. Rosalie is also going to be in charge of makeup and hair. It's going to be so much fun!!" she yelled. Wow, I could see how it was going to work; it really was a great idea. A little over board, but a fabulous idea. I also saw why I was hardly wearing anything, she was going to put the costume over it, and since they wore togas back then, it was going to be a lot easier and comfortable. She turned to look at Matthew, "Your sleeves are too long," she said.

"I don't have another shirt," Matthew said, hoping it would get him out of doing this. Unfortunately for him, Alice had already planned that.

"Who said anything about changing shirts?" Alice asked, taking a step forward. Matthew saw where she was heading. He started to shake his head. Poor Matthew.

"Oh no, I am not taking my shirt off," he said, stepping away from her.

"Emily will owe you a life time of servitude if you do," Alice offered. Hey, who said anything about servitude?

"It's not like you don't have anything under there. I know you werewolves are tough and strong," Rosalie said flirty. Matthew turned a darker shade than he had been before. This wasn't looking to good for him.

He ended up taking his shirt off. When he stepped out of the changing room, I was focusing the camera on the set. "You owe me a life time of servitude," he whispered in my ear. I turned around, almost knocking my camera down. He caught it and put it back up. I stared at him. Rosalie was right; there was defiantly muscle under his shirt. He caught me looking at me. He smile cockily, "Does my being half naked bother you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and fixed my camera.

"Dream on."

**A/N:** I know you like it so much that you want to review!! SM owns her stuff.


	29. Chapter 29

Emile's Nightmare28

Emile's Nightmare28

Alice made the tunic that went over my waist and shoulders, so many times that I lost count, fast. She had already known my measurements so all she needed was to. They finally placed two golden type brooches to hold the ends together. Now I was with Rosalie at the hair and makeup station. She looked me over critically; she was making me feeling self-conscious, just like she did with anyone she stared at. She picked up a curler, and started. I have no idea how she managed to find an extension cord long enough so that it reached from this spot to the house, but she did.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rosalie, are you done yet?" I whined. She had been curling the bottom on my hair for like over fifteen minutes, and this chair was hard.

"Stop whining," she ordered. I shut up, for about five minutes.

"How am I supposed to be anyway?" I asked. I need to know in order to get into character.

"Artemis, goddess of hunting. I personally would place you as Athena, goddess of wisdom, since you're all super smart and all that, but Artemis has sworn virginity, and Bella wouldn't be good for that, since Edward and her…"

"Eww! Okay, I get the picture, no need to continue," I begged her. She smirked and continued on curling. She handed me two thin, entwined, golden bracelets, probably real expensive gold, and went to go get something. She came back holding a small box.

"Done! Not bad if I do say so myself," she said proudly as I looked at myself in the mirror. Two small braids that started from the front of my face meet at the back, holding the free slightly curled hair from my face. I laughed, as if she didn't know it wouldn't look perfect? She opened the box and took out a thin silver circlet. Two thin strips of sliver intertwined with one another, like vines, one top of them where small silver leaves, showing an effect of wilderness. "Isn't it beautiful? We thought it would show off the goddess part and the hunting part in one," she said, swooning over the headpiece. I was speechless, it was beautiful. Rosalie took that as a thank you and shooed me off. I walked back to the camera set up and got everything ready.

I saw Edward and Bella come by, Edward's face looked miserable. "Don't tell me, Alice just told you about part of it," I teased him. He glared at me and stalked off during Alice's direction. I looked at Bella, who nodded she didn't seem to excited herself, and went to go catch up with Edward. I laughed at him both out loud and mentally, just to make sure he could hear me.

"What are you laughing about?" Matthew asked. I turned around and stared at him. He looked totally different. His toga went over one shoulder, the other one was let free, showing of his lean muscles. The whole toga ended about two inches or more inches under his knees. On his head he had a bright green laurel wreath and he had golden cuffs on his wrist, one on each. He wore the same kinds of sandals as me; they crisscrossed up a couple inches on his legs. I took my eyes off his muscular body and made myself answer his question.

"Edward just found out he had to do this too," I told him. He laughed.

"Your sister is strong for a girl shorter than five feet," he said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You moved didn't you?" I asked him. He nodded. Alice had threatened to hit me if I moved, and I did and it earned me a slap on my arm from Alice. "So, who are you supposed to be?" I asked him.

"Um, I think I'm supposed to be Dionysius or Apollo, you know, I'm not quite sure," he said. I sighed.

"I hope you know that you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble for not knowing," I told him. He looked at me trying to decipher it I was serious. I was. Alice liked things to roll smoothly, and not knowing your part was so not smooth.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" he groaned. I shrugged. "Need any help?" he asked me, motioning to the computer. I thought about it and nodded.

"Go stand near that chair over there and pose for me," I told him, pointing to the chair. He walked over and sat down, getting into a thinking position. I took a couple of shots; with each one he changed his pose. I couldn't help but laugh with each and every crazy pose he took up. Finally, the camera clicked off, its way of saying no more room. "Opps," I said. I walked over and inserted the SD card into my computer and downloaded the pics. Matthew came over and looked over my shoulder as the pictures showed up on the screen.

"Wow, you're really good," he complimented.

"Thanks," I said, making sure not to look at him. I got that funny feeling in my stomach again and really hoped Jasper wasn't around.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It took awhile for everyone to get ready and done before we could actually start. Even with their vampire speed, it took more than thirty minutes to find everyone and get ready. I was playing with the chess board with Matthew; we were making the tiny people attack each other, when my camera went off. Both of us jumped when the shutter went off, and I heard someone snicker. I turned around to see Edward there, I glared at him. He looked pretty much like Matthew in the clothing sense, but personally I thought Matthew looked better, not that I let Edward know I was thinking that. "Are you guys ready yet?" I asked him, trying to sound annoyed, it didn't work.

"Pretty much, we're just waiting for Alice," he said, going to sit down in his throne. He sat down where Dionysus was supposed to sit and grabbed the wine glass, shaking it lightly.

"If Alice is being apart of it, then we have on extra person, unless she's being a guy. If she is then I'm more than happy to let go of my part to let her be in it, I mean I'd still be part of it, but I won't actually be in," I started to babble so I shut up. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"That's exactly what Bella said," he said, "Alice told her that she was going to share the part with someone." I sighed. So much for my great plan.

x-x-x-x-x-

Once we actually got started, it was really fun. Nobody could stay serious for more than a couple seconds. It might have all started when we found out that Jasper had to be Poseidon, and that he got to wear a white beard. It was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing and pointing, and laughing. That pretty much got Edward laughing which got Bella laughing which got Emmett laughing which got Rosalie which got Esme laughing which got Matthew laughing which got Carlisle laughing which got Jasper laughing at himself. The only one not laughing was Alice, who thought he looked adorable. Then it all just spiraled down from there. I didn't have a single picture that showed anyone not smiling or laughing. Which was pretty good. It signified that the gods did have fun, that they didn't just sit around discussing and plotting over the lives of the mortals.

Alice and Edward played an interesting game of chess with the humans. It lasted about a whole four minutes before Edward admitted defeat. With Alice seeing all his future moves and Edward reading her moves in her mind, that was one of the longest games they've every played. That was one of the only serious shots I got. Then we tumbled on to story time. Actually it was pretty interesting, for Matthew, to hear stories of my childhood, which I can't believe they even remembered.

"All toughs times and I didn't learn anything from it," Esme said, shaking her head. They'd just finished telling the story of the burnt kitchen.

"What do you mean, as far as I remember, nothing has happened since then," Emmett said, scratching his head, thinking. Esme sighed, Jasper laughed.

"Don't you remember that one time with the football in Ontario?" Bella asked.

"What happened in Ontario?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Matthew asked intrigued in where this was going. He was really enjoying this, and the rest of my family was enjoying being with him.

"Well, lets see, I don't quite remember how it all started, who remembers?" Esme asked.

"I remember," said Bella and she started telling the story.

-Flashback-

It was the weekend and we were going hunting, it was Emmett's turn to stay behind this weekend with Emily. Esme was staying close by; she didn't want to repeat the kitchen incident.

The house we lived in Ontario had a laundry shoot, it was wide enough for a football, when sideways, to get stuck. That's exactly what happened. Emmett got his new Kurt Warner signed football stuck in the laundry shoot when he was throwing it around. It was half way down there and he started poking at it with a golf club, till he dropped it through the laundry shoot, so he went down to the basement to get it again.

Emile back then happened to dragged along a stuffed patched up bear named Polanka, and she had been watching Emmett stick things down the shoot and thought it was a game. So off she goes and throws Polanka down the shoot.

-Minimum interruption-

"Oh, I remember this now. Not one of my best ideas," said Emmett sheepishly, interrupting Bella's story.

-Back to flashback-

Anyway, Emile goes down to the basement to get Polanka and Emmett is there poking at the football with the golf club. Emile tugs on his shirt and Emmett turns around and looks down at her. "What are you doing down here, Millie?" he asked her, using his nickname for her.

-Minimum interruption-

"How'd you get Millie out of Emile, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh I remember how that happened. I used to not be able to say the beginning E in my name, so I said Millie and stead of Emile," Emile explained.

-Back to flashback-

"I'm here to retrieve Polanka from the long expedition she had down the laundry shoot," she said excitedly.

-Minimum interruption-

"Wait, you couldn't pronounce the first e of your name, which sounds exactly like the last e, but you could pronounce words like Polanka and retrieve and expedition. You were one weird kid," Matthew commented. I turned and round and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up and listen to the story," I told him.

-Back to flashback-

She looked around but couldn't find Polanka anywhere. "Uh oh," Emmett said, looking up at the clogged laundry shoot. Emile looked up with him, and started to cry. "No, no, no. Don't cry, look I can fix this," Emmett said hurriedly and reassuringly. He picked her up and tickled her tummy. She laughed and stopped crying.

"Are you going to save Polanka from the laundry shoot monster?" she asked him as they climbed the stairs. Emmett looked at her confused.

"What about the laundry shoot monster?" he asked.

"Edward said that if I ever go down the laundry shoot, the monster will come and eat me up," she said. Emmett chuckled, Edward and his crazy methods. They walked to the shoot hole. Emmett peered in then looked at Emile who was still in his arms then back to the hole.

"I personally know the laundry shoot monster and I can assure you that he won't come and eat you. Now, here's the plan, I'm going to slowly let you in the shoot and then you can reach for Polanka and the football, then I'll lift you back up and voila, all done. Got it?" he asked her.

"Got it," she said confidently. Emmett picked Emile up, opened the laundry shoot and carefully lowered her in. "Are you sure the monster won't eat me?" she asked tentively.

"I'm sure," he said. She crawled slowly down the shoot, escalading sort of. The shoot was a very long, about two stories high. When she was about lower than half way down, she got stuck. That part of the shoot was narrower than the rest, a construction error, and Emile was barely moving anyway. She started to kick and struggle, all that movement just got her stuck even more.

"Emmett, help! I'm stuck," she said, her voice cracking. Emmet's eyes grew wide and he reached down to try and pull her back up, but she was too far down for her to reach her. "Emmett," she cried.

"Right, um, I'm going to call Esme, don't go anywhere," he said, and rushed off to find the closest phone. He dialed the numbers quickly, almost crushing the phone. "Hello, Esme, um where are you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, Emmett what did you do?" she asked, getting nervous herself.

"Um, I sort of stuck Emile in the laundry shoot," he said, barley auditable.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" she screamed into the receiver. Emmett didn't say anything, he was too scared to. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME!" she yelled and hung up the phone. Oh great, he thought. He walked back to the hole to find Emile singing quietly to herself.

"Millie, shorty, mommy's one here way, okay? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mmhm. Emmett are you sure the laundry shoot monster won't get me?" she asked, obviously freaked out.

"I'm sure, shorty," he reassured her, "Do you want to hear a story?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. So Emmett began to tell her a story about a princess who liked to read. Of course he made it up all the way, but it kept Emile entertained till Esme got home. Of course, she wasn't alone when she got there. Jasper was right behind her, along with Bella. Bella ignored me, and hurriedly went to the laundry hole.

"Emi sweetie, are you okay?" she asked, looking down. The air condition started up.

"Bells, hurry! The laundry shoot monster is coming!" she screamed and started kicking.

"The laundry shoot monster?" she asked Emmett, looking at him weirdly. Emmett shrugged.

"This is all Edward's fault," he pointed out.

"Bella! It's coming closer!" Emile shouted. Jasper walked up to the hole and started to talk soothingly to her, changing the atmosphere as well.

"You know, I bet it's the air condition that's freaking her out. It must sound scary and echoey from inside the shoot," Emmett said thoughtfully. Esme nodded and headed off to turn the air conditioning off. The sound died down, and the shoot was silent, except for Emile's quite hiccups, which mean she was trying not to cry. Emmett got up and stood next to Jasper. "See, didn't I tell you, I had that laundry monster all under control, but wait till I get a hold off him. I'm going to make him apologize for scaring my little sister," he said. Emile giggled.

"How'd you get her stuck down there to start with, genius?" Jasper asked.

"The important thing is how are we going to get her out," Bella said, intervening. "It seems like the only way to get her out is to make a hole in the wall where the shoot is, either above or below her. Then we make a hole through the shoot and get her out," she said. Emmett looked excited at the thought of making a hole.

"Fine, but try not to make a mess, okay?" Esme said, not very pleased with the idea, "And don't you think that you're off the hook Emmett McCarty," she told him sternly. His faced dropped.

-End Flashback-

"So in the end we got Emile out and Polanka and Emmett got next the half year of house arrest," Bella said, concluding the story.

"That was a horrible and dark year," Emmett said sadly. Everyone laughed and anther picture was taken, not by me. I turned around to see Alice holding my camera. Actually holding it. It wasn't on it's tripod like normal, she actually had it in her hands. No one touches my camera. I was about to get up, when Edward pulled me back down.

"Don't ruin the moment," he whispered in my ear. I glared at him, but let it go. I'd deal with her later. Next to me, Matthew looked at the sun.

"It's getting late, I'd better go," Matthew said, standing up. I glanced over at the computer's time. 5:45 pm. Was it really this late already. I got up too.

"See ya later wolf boy," Emmett said, and engaged himself in the conversation they where currently having.

I followed him back to the dresser and handed him his clothes as he went into the changing room to change. I just took the toga off and switched back into my flip flops. He came out, his shirt back on, and something inside me was very disappointed. I told it to shut up. I lead him to the garage, getting the keys to the Mercedes in the process. "What are you doing?" he asked when I got into the drivers seat.

"You didn't think I'd let you walk home did you?" I asked him, "So get in." He shrugged and got in.

"I don't think fourteen is the legal age for driving," he said as we headed down the driveway.

"Then we don't have a problem since I'm not fourteen," I told him. He laughed. Then he looked out the window.

"Whoa! Slow down," he screamed.

"Why?" I asked him, not slowing down at all.

"You're going over eighty mph, that's why."

"It's not like I'll get caught," I reassured him, but I lowered it back down to the speeding limit anyway. "Driving slow sucks," I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"This is slow?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes and muttered something.

It didn't take me long to get to his house. I had already memorized the way from this morning. I pulled the car up to the empty driveway and parked. "Looks like no one's home," he said, looking at the empty house.

"We could wait outside if you want," I told him. He smiled and nodded. On his front porch, he had one of those swing seat things, for two people only, so we waited there. We sat there, watching the sunset and twilight commence. "Isn't it beautiful," I whispered to him.

"Yeah you are," he said. I turned around and found him looking at me. I looked down, my way of hiding blushes. His hand pulled my face back up, and I found myself looking directly into his dark green eyes, losing coherence. His lips were soon on mine, and I found myself melting into him. I turned my head so I could kiss him better, and he pulled me closer to him. It was sweet and soft, his lips gentle on mine. I pulled back a little, breaking it so he could breathe.

"That was nice," I told him. His eyes light up.

"Yeah it was. I've wanted to do that for a while," he confessed. I awed and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you finally did," I said to him sincerely. He pulled me onto his lap and we continued to watch the sunset. I laid my head on his shoulder and pushed the swing gently with the tip of my toe. We rocked quietly, back and forth, his arms around my waist, my hands on his hands.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Most of it anyway," he told me. I smiled, kissing him once more. "You know, that's three kisses. It officially makes you my girlfriend now," he said. I nodded.

"Yes, it certainly does. Not to mention I owe you a life time of servitude," I reminded him. We laughed. Then the Kodak moment finished when my cell rang. Groaning I pulled it out of my pocket and checked caller id. It was Edward. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said in the receiver.

"Emile, where are you?" he asked. Of course he already knew where I was, but he asked anyway.

"At Matthew's house, we're waiting for his parents to get home," I told him.

"Fine, but do come back before ten," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes father," I said sarcastically.

"Good," he said and hung up.

"Parental check?" Matthew asked. I shook my head.

"Edward check actually."

"You can go home you know, my parents will be back soon,"

"I don't want to, but I might as well before he comes and checks up on me," I told him. I got up and he followed. Before I could reach the end of the porch, Matthew turned me around and kissed me once more.

"Good night," he said when we broke off.

"Good night," I told him.

I had to concentrate really hard while I drove back home. My mind kept wandering back to the kiss or kisses actually. One time I actually found myself swerving off the road. As I got home, I made sure my thoughts were in check before I parked the car. Edward didn't need to know about this. I walked through the garage door that leads into the main hall, smiling to myself. Bella walked passed me as I made my way up to my room. "What are you smiling at?" she asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess it was just a really good day," She looked at me weirdly, and shrugged, going back to her way.


	30. Chapter 30

Emile's Nightmare29

Emily's Nightmare30

Monday morning came, and we made our way to school. As usual we had to take two cars; they no longer just fight in Edward's Volvo thanks to me. We bade Esme a good-bye and rushed to the car, fighting on who would get shot-gun and who would be driver. Like always, I lost. That was okay with me today though, I had other things to think about. Since those things were to be kept away from Edward, I rode with Rosalie, Alice and Emmett. Emmett was up front with Rosalie, who was driving, radio suffering.

"Pick something already!" Alice cried after he had passed the song Apologize by OneRepublic. I took care of it by freezing it there.

"Hey," Emmett protested.

"You better not have fried my radio," Rosalie warned, not even bothering to look back.

"I would never," I said trying to sound offended. Alice giggled next to me, making Rosalie roll her eyes. We were all still happy from yesterday. I think that we need more like them, laughing and hanging out together as a family. Usually they were busy making out with each other now that I was old enough to entertain myself. Today I was still thinking of the kiss or kisses I had with Matthew last night. The thought still made me feel all warm and fuzzy, another reason I hadn't ridden with Jasper or Edward. Then I started to threat about today. Would he talk to me, or would we go back to ignoring each other like we had the last two years. While I threat over this, my siblings discussed the matter of something that probably didn't apply to me.

"Can you find a ride home?" Rosalie asked me, turning around. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want some random person to take me home, to our house?" I asked her, making sure I heard her right.

"No, could you go home with someone and wait with them till someone goes and picks you up?" she said, refaceing her words. Ah. That was more likely to be said. No one except us and the werewolves knew where we lived and we liked it that way. I shrugged.

"I could probably ask someone, but I can't promise anything," I told her. Alice shook her head.

"Ask Rebecca, she'll say yes," she told.

"Is that a guess or a prediction?" I asked her. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "It's a prediction," she nodded. I sighed. "Why do I need to ask her anyway, where will you people be that I won't?" I asked them. There was a silence; it was another one of those 'private' meetings. "Argh!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in disbelief. "Fine, don't tell me," I said crossly, crossing my arms over my chest. I stayed mad them whole time and to prove my point the radio station switched and stayed on very loud and annoying country music. It irritated so much that Emmett actually came close to smashing the radio, till Rosalie growled at him in warning. We got to school and Rosalie turned the engine off, followed by sighs of relief now that the radio was off. I smirked and hopped out of the car.

I was on my way to find Matthew, when Alice stopped me, a sympathic look on her face. "You know we don't mean to leave you out," she said. Sometimes I swear she's the mind reader. I sighed and nodded, it still didn't make me feel any better though. "Oh, and act sad, don't rebel," she said out of nowhere. I looked at her oddly, but she didn't say anything, instead she skipped away into Jasper's hold. She leaves me confused.

I made my way through the student body that was outside, waiting for the school doors to open and the day to begin. I passed by the group of Matthew's friends, but he wasn't there. Sighing I went to go and sit on a bench, away from everyone. "Follow me," a voice sounding a lot like Matthew's said behind me. I got up and walked through the trees that were there, leading into the school's vegetable garden. Before I could round the corner of the building, he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. His lips were on mine instantly as gently pushed me back to the cold wall. He pulled back for the breathe of air that I didn't need and smiled, his eyes looking mischievous. "I've been waiting for you," he whispered in my ear. I pulled him back and kissed him again.

"I've been looking for you," I told him. So he wasn't going to ignore me. Now that I wasn't staring into his eyes, I looked at him. He was wearing his favorite gray Dartmouth sweatshirt over his school uniform. "Do you wear that sweatshirt everyday?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked at his wrist watched and sighed. "We better get to class," I told him, sliding out of his grasp. He sighed too and nodded. I left first, going through the way I had come. Matthew left through a different way. We'd agreed not to tell anyone we were together, especially after what had happened on Saturday.

I caught up with Rebecca and Maggie on my way into the building. "You have a leaf in your hair," Maggie pointed out. I reached up to my head and pulled the leaf out.

"Where were you?" Rebecca asked, she obviously knew something.

"In the trees looking for my pencil. I dropped it when I was passing by this morning and dropped it, so I had to go looking for it," I told her while I mentally smacked myself for making up such a lame lie. Rebecca shrugged and dropped it, Maggie looked at me funny. "What, it was my favorite pencil," I told her. She gave a look that said sure-it-is. She ran up to catch up with April who was having trouble avoiding people. I turned around and looked up at Rebecca. "Hey, could I come over?" I asked her. She nodded.

"They're doing something without you, aren't they?" she asked me. She was referring to my siblings. I nodded. I told Rebecca a lot of things, things that I didn't even tell Liana or my family. I knew I could trust her, she was my secret-keeper after all. Sometimes I got the erge to tell her about the true me and my family. Of course I always stopped myself, or Edward did, from doing so. "Are you with Matthew?" she asked me quietly. I looked at her, we were the same height so it wasn't hard to look at her directly. "I saw him go into the trees, then I saw you go in after him," she said innocently, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure no one else didn't," she said reassuringly. I was about to tell her the truth when Allie Newman 'accidently' bumped in to me, making me drop my bag. I leaned down to get it and almost made my way to do something to here, but I got held back by Bella and Rebecca.

"Let me just push into something, like the drinking fountain or someone's locker," I said through my teeth, trying to wiggle out of Bella's strong grasp and Rebecca's hold on my wrist.

"No, you know violence isn't the answer," Bella said in my ear. I ignored her.

"We're playing dodge ball in P.E. today, get her then," Rebecca whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling. I'm pretty sure Bella heard, but she acted as though her violence speech actually worked.

"I'll see you two later," Bella said happily, walking to catch up with Edward, who was being flirted on by some sophomore. She walked up next to him and kissed his check. He moved his arm around her waist, her hand entangling in his hair. We saw the girl's face drope, and said good-bye. We laughed.

"Your sister is weird. First she's all like 'violence isn't the answer', then she goes off and claims her territory," Rebecca said as we continued walking.

"I know, she's a genius," I told her. She agreed. We walked up to our lockers and turned the dials. Matthew was there, his soccer friends around him. He caught my eye and winked, no one noticing. I giggled. Rebecca raised her eyebrow –was I getting a lot of that lately? - and suppressed a smile. "What?" I asked her innocently. She rolled her eyes and we walked to class.

xxxxx

PE was fun. I got to beat Allie up with hard rubber balls that I threw at five miles an hour. Normally that wasn't very fast, but in the small space between us, those balls hit hard. Even after I had hit her once and gotten her out, I made it my mission to continue doing so till she got to the out bench. Even then I "accidently" hit one her way.

Everyone around me seemed to be talking about what happened on Saturday, but I ignored it, letting it slid of me like oil. Sticks and stones, right?

I meet up with Matthew at lunch or actually at my locker before lunch. "Hey, any fun?" he asked as I placed my books in the locker.

"Yeah, I pummeled Allie Newman in PE, dodge ball was the game," I told him. He groaned.

"I wish I could have been there," he complained.

"Don't worry, I hit enough for both of us," I told him. It cheered him up a bit.

-Matthew's Pov-

As usual it was crowded and noisy, but today it wasn't as loud as normal. High school was on a field trip. The only ones there where the ones that hadn't planned on going to the lake. I walked into the room with Emily, and we both walked to the extensively long lunch line that was once more packed with the oblivious teens. Didn't they ever wonder if we existed? I chuckled at the thought, no they probably didn't.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked as she grabbed the yogurt she wouldn't eat.

"Nothing really. Hey, I don't see your siblings," I said, changing the subject. It was true, normally the Cullen's were easily noticed, away and prefect from anyone else.

"They're ditching the rest of the day. Something I'm not included in," she said, pouting. She was cute when she pouted.

"Any idea what it's about?" I asked her. Emily shrugged and paid for her food. I paid too and looked down at what I'd picked.

"I don't remember grabbing this," I said while holding up the strawberry yogurt.

"You didn't. I did. You need to eat more yogurt," she laughed as she headed off to join her friends.

"Yes mother," I growled, knowing well she would be able to hear me.

xxxxx

-No Pov-

"Hey," Matthew said as he slid into his chair.

"Hey," the guys around his table greeted. Matthew picked up his spoon when he noticed the unusual silence. "What?" he asked, dropping his spoon back onto the Styrofoam tray.

"Dude, what's up with you and the mini Cullen girl?" asked the red curled haired guy, Carter.

"Emily," he said, correcting him. Carter just shrugged.

"Yeah, seriously, what's up? You used to not be able to stand being even in the same room with her and now your talking and making her laugh?" asked Marco, the black haired kid with curious brown eyes; also Matthew's best mate. Matthew sighed.

"Look guys, nothing's going on we just get along now," he said, as casual as if talking about the math homework. There were a lot of unbelievable sures. "Me and Emily have as much as something going on as Marco has the courage to ask Liana out to the fall dance," he added, wanting to change the subject. That got a lot of laughs from the group and everyone dropped the subject and started talking about something else. Matthew wasn't listening; he was staring at Emily, when he noticed Allie Newman and her groupies coming her way. Marco must have been watching too, because he whispered in Matthew's ear.

"Trouble."

xxxxx

Emily saw here coming too, but she chose to ignore her presence and continue on talking to Maggie. Next thing she knew, she was covered with the contents of Allie's plate, sloppy Joe and red Jell-O. She heard everyone gasp, but she distinctly heard the stifled laugh that was emitted from Allie. "Opps, sorry," Allie sneered. To make it all worse she picked up some of the Joe that was on her head and smeared it across her white uniform shirt. "My fault," she snickered. Emily brushed the food away, trying to control her anger that was raging to explode.

Normally, Emily would have gotten up and dumped her food onto Allie's head. She would have said, "Opps, sorry. My fault," she would have picked her drink and asked, "Are you thirsty?" while dumping its contents on her head.

Instead, she remembered what Alice had said to her out of the car. So instead of going with her usual plan, she acted upset and teary. She just moved across her and ran out the cafeteria doors, hand covering her face, sobs rising from her chest. There was a moment of silence before people broke out in reproachful whispers. Emily's friends stood from the table, giving Emily the worst looks they could conjure. Liana actually tried to go beat her up, only to be held back and dragged away by Victoria and Maggie.

A couple of tables away, Matthew had gotten up from his table, instinctively. Nobody stopped him from leaving and he made his way to Allie. He stopped in front of her momentarily. "So Matthew," she flirted. Matthew looked at her with disgust.

"Get a life Alyson Newman," he said and pushed by her. She flinched and watched him go through the swinging doors, trying to figure out what had happened. Everyone stared at her, a mix of emotions surrounding the 8th grade student body. The bell rand and students got up, their trays clanking with the clutter of trash and headed out the door, making sure not to make any contact with Allie Newman.

-Meanwhile-

Matthew came to a stop as he reached the girl's restroom. Emily's friends were already there, trying to persuade Emily to unlock the door. "Hey, is she okay?" he asked. Rebecca, who was at least three inches shorter than him, looked up at him, her eyes in their dreamy state.

"We don't know. As you can see, she isn't letting us in," she said normally. Maggie was banging on the door.

"Come on Em, let us in," she said, sounding tired of saying it.

"Go away," Emily responded from the other side of the door, her voice dry and rough from crying.

"Don't be like that Emi, let us help," Victoria said sweetly.

"No." Sighing, the five decided to leave her alone a while, let her come to her senses.

"Should we go get someone?" April whispered. Victoria snorted; she didn't enjoy the adult-authority thing.

"Yeah, like who?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, one of her brothers? Or her sisters?" she said nervously. April was some what nervous around the Cullen's, well except for Emily.

"I like the idea, but I didn't see them, did you?" Maggie asked, a wee bit annoyed. Everybody shook their head.

"Um, she said something about them ditching the rest of school," Matthew said, unsure. They turned around, looking surprised, they'd forgotten about him. Liana glared at him.

"Matthew James Cunning," she said while poking him in the chest with every word. She had to stand on her tippy toes to do so. "I hope you know this is all your fault!" Matthew looked at her outstanded and rubbed his chest, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"My fault, how is this my fault?" he asked.

"If it wasn't for you following her everywhere, then Allie Newman wouldn't have started anything in the first place!" she said harshly.

"Stop fighting!" Maggie yelled her words still echoing as the bell rang. "I'm going to see if I can find her sibs or at least call them. Emily must keep their numbers in her locker or on her computer. So, now we need to someone to go tell the teachers we're going to be late."

"We'll go tell the teachs, won't we Liana?" Victoria asked while dragging Liana away and giving Matthew a wink.

"April, want to come help me break into Emily's locker?" Maggie said cheerfully. April nodded enthusiastically and they both left, leaving Rebecca and Matthew alone. Matthew turned to look at Rebecca, who was staring at him genuinely.

"What?" Matthew asked. Rebecca shrugged and looked down the hall.

"You and I both know that it's going to be you who gets Emily to open the door."

"We do?" Matthew asked, obviously confused. Rebecca turned to look at him and nodded.

"Something tells me that you know something that we don't, hence forth, making you closer to her than we will ever be," she said simply. Matthew looked at her, trying to see if she really knew.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked. Rebecca laughed, taking Matthew by surprise.

"Let's just say that I know more than you think I know. Good luck," with that she turned and walked down the hall. i_That girl is so preministic. I hope what she know is wrong, /i_ Matthew thought. Making sure she wasn't going to walk back, he went up to the door and tapped lightly on it.

xxxx

-Emily's Pov-

"Hey Emily, it's me Matthew," I heard him whisper.

"Are you alone?" I asked him, holding back a giggle. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah," I walked over and unlocked the door. I held it open and reluctantly walked in. I locked the door back up.

"I thought vampires couldn't cry," he said. I walked over to the sink and continued pick out food from my hair.

"They can't, I mean we can't."

"Then how'd you managed to do that?"

"Years of practice. I used to fool everyone when I'd pretend cry. It was hilarious," I said, remembering. There was a silence and Matthew moved up from behind.

"You missed one," he said and pulled out more food from my hair.

"Thanks," I whispered. Darn him. His touches always made me melt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. He began to sway, making me laugh.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered in my ear. I placed my hands on his, swaying with him.

"Even with food in my hair?" I teased. He turned me around and I looked up at him.

"Always." His lips were on mine instantly. He pulled me closer and deepened out kiss, his hands never leaving my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers entangling themselves in his brown locks. It seemed odd to me that even though it had been a day after our first kiss, that we were so passionate with each other. I knew it was possible to be in love so deeply with someone, look at my family, but not normally in a day.

Somewhere inside me told me that I had to stop, I was still at school anyway, but the rest didn't want to. He beat me to it though. Gently he pulled back and finished the kiss with a peck. I sighed unenthusiastically and he smiled his cocky grin, our arms still around each other. I didn't want to let go. Whenever he held me, I felt protected and happy. I mean, I'd felt that before when my brothers of dad would hold me, but this was different. I couldn't explain it, but it made me feel wanted and loved in a way my family couldn't.

The illusion was broken when the five minute late bell rung. Reluctantly I let my hands fall from his neck, but he didn't let go. "Hey, we can't get to class if you have your arms around me," I told him.

"Yeah I can," he said. He moved to my right and wrapped his left arm around my waist prtectivly. I'd seen it before, in all of my siblings. Basically it said 'She's Mine,' and I didn't care. He raised his eyebrows, challenging me. I giggled and looked down at my shirt. I grimaced. Alice wasn't going to be happy, this was my fourth ruined whit shirt in less than a week, this one the color orange. Matthew noticed and smiled. "Come on," he pulled me out the bathroom a bit too enthustiaclly. He took me to his locker, letting me go. He spun the dial and the lock clicked in return. "Here, you can have this," he said, handing me a sweatshirt. I took it and gave it a look. It was his gray Dartmouth one, the one he'd worn earlier.

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing how he treasured it. It'd been a gift from Steve when he was out school hunting three years ago.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone else to have it," he said confidently. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I put it on, it felt so warm and comfortable and it smelled like him, sweet and piney. I'd gotten over the werewolf smell, it had never been so strong for me as my family smelled it, but it still was uncomfortable. Now, after two years of having to sit next to him, I was practically immune. "How do I look?" I asked him, posing. He took a step back and looked me over.

"Perfect," he smiled. He closed his locker and held out a hand. "Would my lady allow me to escort her to her next class?" he asked with a fake colonial accent. I placed my hand gently on his.

"I'd be honored," I said, fighting back a laugh. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "People are going to think we're together you know," I told him as we walked down the hall hand-in-hand. "You ready for that?"

"I've been ready. You?" I thought about it, but really what was there to think about?

"Yeah, I'm ready."


	31. Chapter 31

The whole school is a basic super speed line of gossip. Within seconds the entire grade level would know. By then end of the next class the whole middle school would know and by the end of the day the whole upper school would know.

"People should whisper lower if they don't want to be over heard," I muttered to Matthew. We were on our way to our lockers. The end of school had arrived and we were weaving our way through the student body.

"Then what would be the point?" he teased. He had insisted on carrying my books, even though I told him I was capable of doing so myself. Something about it being traditional. I told him I wasn't a huge fan of tradition, but I let him do it anyway. Holding my hand we weaved in and out reaching our lockers in a record time. Spinning the dial to my locker I managed to hear what people were saying around me.

"I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Those two are so cute together."

"They'll defiantly go to the fall dance together."

"I feel really bad for Emily. Did you hear what Allie Newman did to here?"

"Yeah, she was a real bitch."

I couldn't help but give a small smile. Allie Newman was finally getting what she deserved. It helped that people weren't talking about me the way they where on Saturday. "What are you up to today?" Matthew asked me while I zipped up my bag.

"I'm off to Rebecca's house. We'll probably study and talk then someone, probably Edward, will come and pick me up. During the ride home I'll be trying to break them down and figure out what happened in the upper-secret meeting I wasn't aloud to go to."

"I wasn't aloud to go to that either. At least we know that both species are involved," he voice got lowly at the word species. It really didn't matter, with all the gossip going around they wouldn't have heard him. He was right, that's if they were the same meeting. I wonder what they discussed about and if it was still going on.

-Earlier. No Pov-

Six upper school students moved gracefully and quickly through the parking lot. Everybody was in class, except for them. They all used the same excuse; there was a family emergency to get too. Of course, they'd dazzled their teachers into believing so and earning the rest of the day off.

They stopped at two cars. A red BMW and a silver Volvo. "Do you think they'll wonder why we left Emily behind? It's supposed to be a family emergency after all," Bella asked, getting into the Volvo's passenger seat.

"Probably not. If they do I'm sure she's capable of lying," Edward assured her. They made their way through the empty road ways, heading toward the woods. They passed the Hospital, which laid at the out skirts of the town and drove onto a dirt road. Following the path deeper into the woods and stopped at the shadows of the grand house. Carlisle was already there waiting for them. They parked and quickly got out of the cars, following Carlisle into the house. All the windows and doors were opened for the convince of both present companies. The tables were already occupied by the wolves, leaving six remaining spaces for them.

Both species sat at the opposite ends of the tables, Carlisle at one end and Sam at the other, acting as leaders for the groups. No one said anything, for a long while. Eventually it was Jacob who spoke.

"It's getting worse, isn't it? We've been able to smell it all over the town." Carlisle nodded.

"It's gotten a lot worse. The encounter with Emmett and Jacob must have pressured it into start doing this a lot faster. He's been in and out of the house a couple times already, but we can't tell when or were he's heading. My daughter's room has been sabotaged as well of the rest of the house. As much as we can tell it's after us or her to be more specific and it's a newborn. Fortunately it's smart enough to know not to hunt in this perimeter." There was more silence as they thought about how the situation was.

"I think it's wrong that we're using Matthew to be Emily's protector," Bella said, "We don't mean to be ruining his life more than it already is."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Matthew actually likes it. We offered him a switch, but he refused. And don't worry about ruining his social life or anything. He can't do sports because of the advantage he'd have and he's not in any clubs or anything," Quil assured everyone.

"I can tell you from fact that Emily like being with Matthew," Jasper said, a tiny smile on his face. Alice stifled a giggle, and got many looks.

"I'm not saying anything!" she said. _Or thinking, so don't think you'll find out, Edward. _

"Okay then. Anyway we should get back to the main reason this meeting was issued."

-Back to School: Still Emily's Pov-

"Well whatever they're talking about, I want to find out what it is," I told him, slamming the locker door closed. He nodded and we walked out the door. He held my hand as we maneuvered in and out through the very crowded hallways. It seemed that everyone was in a hurry to get out, I wonder why though.

Rebecca was waiting for me by the school benches. "I'll see you later then," I said to him. He sighed and unwillingly let go off my hand.

"See you," he said, and kissed my check before hurrying off to the car that was waiting for him. I watched him leave and walked, or it actually felt like floating, towards the way Rebecca was waiting for me.

"Hi," I said meekly as I sat down beside her. She giggled and through her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! I thought it would never happen," she said once she let go of me. "I was so sure that it was, but you wouldn't do anything about it, till now of course."

"You knew this was going to happen?" I asked her, "You should have warned me and I'd off worn a different shirt," I joked. Sometimes I thought that if Rebecca ever became a vampire, she'd be a vision person like Alice.

"Don't kid, Emily. I'm serious, remember that picture I sent you what, last week?" I remembered the picture and I finally got what it meant.

"So you're telling me that the birds were Matthew and me and the object we were both flying around was the flower?"

"Exactly! See, I knew you were smart!"

"Gee, thanks,"

x-x-x-x-x

I remembered what Matthew had told me, what Rebecca had said to him outside the bathroom, and it some how bothered me. Not that I didn't want to tell her, I did, it's just that her knowing went against what we were doing, you know, the hiding part. But I wanted her to know, so badly. I wanted to be able to tell her that my boyfriend was a werewolf, and that my family was a vampire. I wanted to show her how fast we could go, the reasons we always went 'camping'. I didn't like living a lie of a life.

Currently, we were in her room, the door barricaded against her little sister Grace. On top of her bed were our books, a bowl of popcorn and ourselves. I swear that I was only thinking about telling her, I hadn't even made up my mind yet all I was doing was weighing pro and cons nothing else, when Alice called. I looked down at my phone and grimaced. I reluctantly picked it up and placed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Don't do it."

"What am I not doing?" I asked her confused. I got off the bed and motioned to Rebecca that I was heading outside. She just nodded and went back to reading the magazine she'd been looking at.

"Don't tell her, I know how bad you want to, but don't."

"I wasn't going to tell her, I was just thinking about it," I insisted, walking outside to her backyard and sitting on her tree swing.

"Well don't even think about it, your indecisiveness is making my head hurt,"

"Well sorry. Besides even if I was going to tell her how would I? It's not like I just start up the conversation naturally or anything. How would it sound like if I went, 'Hey Rebecca? I just wanted you to know that my family and I are actual vampires, but not like the ones you see in the movies. Yeah, I just wanted you to know.' Gosh, Alice, have a little faith will ya?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Good thing you're not in the same room as her, or else that would have defiantly blown our cover." I looked up, and saw Rebecca looking at her window at me. I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Well let's just hope she can't read lips Alice."


	32. Chapter 32

Emily's Nightmare_32

Emily's Pov

I'd gone back into Rebecca's house after hanging up with Alice. I wish I could tell her, I really did, but Alice's phone call had gotten me to think about everything that was going on at the moment and I didn't want to bring Rebecca into it. So I did what I always did, I put on my cheery face and acted like my biggest worries were school work and not Matthew.

It was close to six when Jasper came to pick me up, and by then I was just ready to leave. Of course, he knew I was anxious the second we came within eye view. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing that can be fixed," I sighed, placing my cheek against the cool glass.

"Let me see if I can guess, it has to do with Rebecca, correct?"

"Doesn't count, Alice probably told you," I muttered. I heard him chuckle.

"Yes she did. Don't worry about it Emily, it's just how things are with us. We could tell the world and they'd either believe us, or they wouldn't. If they do, we're goners, if they don't, we're in psychiatric wards. It's just better to let it go."

"You know Jasper, you're usually good with speeches, but if this one was supposed to make me feel any better, I say you need to find your inner Zen again, but it pretty much sucked," I told him and turned to look out the window.

I'm not sure, but I think I might have heard him whisper "I'm sorry."

---

It was past midnight when I got an email. It freaked me out because I was reading and was so deep into the book that when the computer dinged I yelp. Clicking on it, I saw that it had no name, no return address, nothing. Thinking it was probably spam, I opened it. It was the scariest thing in the world. A whole bunch of pictures flashed simultaneously one after the other, all pictures of the witch trials. Pictures of real people dying, dead villages with the villagers bodies hanging everywhere. The worst part, I couldn't get it to go off. In the end, in bold letters it said: **You're next.** Following that the pictures kept replaying over and over again, and I was unable to turn it off. I screamed and threw the computer out the window. Fortunately the window was open so I wasn't going to get in trouble for breaking it. The computer crashed and broke.

I sat down, shocked, the images replaying in my head over and over again. The words echoing, never stopping. The worst thing was that no one came. Like if my scream had gone unheard, the crash never happened. I curled up on the couch, and it's safe to say, that I didn't sleep a wink.

For a second I was sorry I hadn't told Rebecca about us, I needed her at the moment, then I just felt horrible for wanting to involve her into any of this. "Maybe Edward's right." I whispered into the darkness.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it sucks. SOOO sorry. I just need to get over this bump so I can start writing the good parts. I'm really sorry and I promise that it will get better from here.

For those of you who may have noticed, yes, this is a newly edited chapter because I didn't like where'd I'd previously gone.


	33. Chapter 33

Emily's Nightmare_33

I knew I couldn't go to school in a trance that day so I tried to pull myself together. The pictures were still playing over and over again, the words scratched into my memory. It'd been early in the morning when I went to retrieve what was left of the computer. It wasn't in working condition and no way was I going to fix it. I didn't want anything to do with it anymore, incase the pictures came back. I ended up throwing it away, making sure to push it deep down into the can so no one would see it.

They knew something was up the moment I walked down the stairs. I have no idea how they even knew something was wrong, I'd made sure to think of happy thoughts because of Edward's power, thought up realistic lies for Bella, made sure my feelings were in check because of Jasper and I even practiced my smile for Esme. Yet the moment my feet touched the bottom stair all eyes were on me. "Um, hi" I said nervously and made my way to the kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper got up from the couch and followed me.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked immediately. I shrugged and moved to the counter were last night's homework still waited to be finished.

"Nothings wrong, why? Is something supposed to be wrong?" I asked her innocently.

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you so tired?" Jasper asked. Shoot! I'd forgotten about that, it wasn't like I could hide how tired I was from not sleeping last night.

"I stayed up reading Narnia last night," I lied.

"All night?"

"I read the entire chronicle, okay." I turned back to the Algebra homework and tired hard to ignore their stares.

When we finally left for school, Edward made me sit in the passenger sit next to him. The entire ride to school I could tell he was reading my mind, searching for what he needed. Edward couldn't get anything, which surprised me since it was the only thing I could think about. Rebecca was at the front doors when we got there. She didn't ask me what was wrong, but she had that look that they all had so I knew I was going to be asked later. I moved passed her and was able to hear the whispers going on between Bella and her. She was asking to keep an eye on me, things like that. Make sure not to go astray. I bet they asked Matthew the same thing, because he never stopped looking at me.

When it came to lunch, I really didn't want to go, but I knew I had to, to prove that nothing was wrong. It wasn't like I was even going to be able to leave unsuspected. I have no idea how I would have, since Matthew was always holding my hand, probably to make sure I didn't run off. I needed air, fresh air. Non-school air. But no, I had to go to lunch and sit in a room for half an hour that was packed with hundreds of students eating food.

All contact was defiantly avoided once I walked into the fluorescent light space. Well, no contact with any Cullens that is. I wouldn't know if it was an advantage or a disadvantage to having a boyfriend was that when it came to lunch, both tables naturally surged. It meant I didn't have to look at my family all lunch. All of Matthews' friends sat at the same table with all my friends. I noticed that Marco made sure he got to sit next to Liana, and she didn't object to it. It made me smile those two had secretly liked each other for like an eternity! Matthew noticed my smile, and smiled back. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing,"

"Well I'm thankful for nothing. I haven't seen you smile all day. Will you tell me what's wrong now?" he asked for the billionth time.

"Nothing is wrong, not anymore."

-Edward's Pov-

It was bothering me. All day it bothered me. I couldn't tell what was bothering Emily and it was bothering me, a lot. Not a lot of things bother me, well most things don't bother me. But this, this was really bugging me. Ever since I'd gone to tell her to get ready, I'd known something was wrong. You couldn't automatically tell, and you didn't need Jasper's power to know that.

I made her sit in the car with me, trying to get her to talk, but I got nothing. Jasper got nothing, Bella and Alice got nothing, Rosalie got a sigh, and Emmett, he got a leave-me-alone glare, which was pretty much all that we were going to get. Immediately on our arrival at school, Bella got Rebecca's help and Alice seemed to enlist everyone of her other friends, including Matthew, to help at once.

Through out the day I could only get glimpses of her, and the times I did see her, I could tell she was trying to show everyone she was okay, but she wasn't succeeding.

When lunch arrived I didn't need to have Alice's power to know that she wasn't going to sit with us. She was going to try and get away from Matthew, who'd been holding her hand all day, and leave. He wasn't going to let that happen, he knew that if he did, something bad would happen to him. That was Emmett's threat, not mine.

Then out of no where she was laughing. Her laugh could be heard through the entire cafeteria. Through the thoughts of other I could tell what it sounded like to others. _Clear as a bell_ someone thought. _Most beautiful sound ever made,_ some boy thought. He seemed to have had a secret crush on Emily for a while. "He did it," Emmett said, outstand.

"Of course he did," Alice told him confidently.

"Oh. Like you saw it was going to happen,"

"No, I just guessed. You know I can't see when they're involved."

"Whatever, I still can't believe he did it and not me," Emmett pouted.

"You've done it a million times before, it's time he got a chance," Bella said. Rosalie snuggled up against him and he felt better. Emmett was easily contented. _Just because he made her laugh doesn't mean everything is fine,_ Jasper thought, more directly to me. I gave a simple nod, letting him know that I too would work on it.

-Emily's Pov-

School day had ended and I walked happily next to Matthew. Together we made our way to the parking lot. "Oh shoot. I forgot my math book in my locker," I said, looking at my backpack. "I'll have to go back and get it."

"I'll go with you, Clara is doing some after school thing so I have to stay anyway," Matthew said, accompanying me. The school was empty. It was Monday and even the teachers wanted to get out. When we got to my locker, I had to double check the number. "Who did this?" Matthew asked, angry. My locker door was opened and the inside of it was trashed. My books were thrown and pages were missing, they lay still at the bottom of my locker. My markers seemed to have broken and ink ran from the top shelf down the locker wall to the ground. My pictures were torn and there seemed to be scribbles all over them.

"I don't know." I told him sincerely. "All we can do is clean it up," I said. Nothing was going to get me off my positivity. "Go get some towels of something." He left grudgidly. I looked closer at the pictures, if you squinted the lines seemed to connect, make a phrase. **You're next** the phrase said. I sucked in my breath. This was related to last night's incident, it was a mistake. Someone was out to get me. I ripped the pictures down before Matthew could see.

It took us a while to get it all cleaned up. I ended up calling Edward and telling him I was going to get a ride with Matthew since I had stuff to do after school. Which wasn't a lie. "Don't tell them, okay?" I asked him when we were done.

"Not tell them? Emily you have to tell someone!" he said fiercely. He knew who them meant.

"If it happens again I will." I promised him. He glared at me. I remembered what Bella did to get Edward to do something he didn't want to do. I looked up at him and gave him the most sweetest and sincere smile I could. "Please?" I asked him again, leaning against his chest. I could feel him melt under me.

"Fine," he said at last, making me feel extremely guilty. "Next time I'm telling them." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, which he of course returned.

"Thanks so much,"

"I'll probably regret it later…" he mumbled.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I've been way to busy with school to even think about doing non-school related writing. But here it is. You know you want to review! q:

Stephenie owns her characters

I own mine

My friends own themselves


	34. Chapter 34

Emily's Nightmare_34

I wasn't the most eager person to get home. I'd made Matthew swear he wouldn't think feel uneasy or do anything that would set my siblings off. I knew he wasn't happy, and felt bad for using him, but this was something they couldn't know. Something I had to figure out on my own.

I crept into my own house, I felt like a burglar. I managed to make it past the living room unnoticed, but forgot that the third step was the one that creaked and that was a dead give away. "Emily?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" I asked her, silently cursing, in Thai for Edward's sake. I only knew Thai curses, learned them from a Thai boy at school named Jason. Esme walked out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Hello dear," she greeted. "I would have gone and picked you up if you had called," she said.

"Oh, that's okay. I got a ride with Matthew and I just felt like walking the rest of the way," I told her. "Okay, I'm going to my room, homework," I said quickly, excusing myself. Homework that was a lame excuse. I'd already finished it all at school. I had to help Matthew on math and science, so I took the opportunity and finished it with him. I ran the rest of the way, making sure not to make any more noise making mistakes as I passed Jasper and Edward's room. Those two were the ones I had to avoid. I made it to my haven safely, without disturbance. I waited the ding of my computer, but when it never came I remembered why and frowned. I was going to have to buy another one. I guess I could say that the other one was a later edition and I'd donated it to the school. Sure, Alice would believe that. But would everyone else? Probably not, but it was worth a try.

As I sat on my couch, hanging upside down, did I notice that my cross necklace was missing. I remembered taking it off for PE, but I never put it on again? That was weird. _Okay, so it's at school, I'll get it tomorrow_, I thought. It seemed really odd that I didn't remember to put it on, I hadn't parted with it since I'd found it. A knock on the door made me come back. "Come in," I said, not caring if I was upside down still. I turned to find Edward and Alice there.

"Hey Emily, when did you get back?" Alice asked happily coming inside to sit next to me, right side up I may add.

"About an hour ago. I got a ride with Matthew then walked the rest." She frowned at me.

"You walked in those shoes?" she asked, pointing at my Birks. I nodded. "Those are not made to be walked in through the woods."

"They're made for walking aren't they?" I asked. "Hello Edward, having fun reading my mind?" I asked. Yeah, this was an old trick. They'd get together, Alice would distract, Edward would search and then everyone would be happy.

"Actually no," he said sitting down next to Alice. "It's all in French." I flipped over and smiled.

"Exactly. You two really need new searching techniques," I told them. Edward flashed me a small grin.

"Who says we're searching?" Alice asked innocently. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure you aren't. So then, what brings you to my room?"

"Can't we visit our darling sister without a cause?" Edward asked me rather innocently. I shook my head smiling.

"You could, if you were any normal siblings. We both know that there's always a reason," I accused. Alice pouted, looking rather sad.

"Well I'm sorry we've interrupted you." She said sadly and got up to walk away. Normally this would be were I'd feel bad and tell her to come and sit down, but I was expecting this. It's what they use as a last resort, guilt and at the moment I had other things on my mind to worry about then feeling guilty about hurting Alice's fake feelings.

"That's quite alright Alice," I tell her, not falling for it. She pouted and walked out, Edward behind her shaking his head slightly. Outside I can hear the whisper of who could be Emmett or Jasper saying I told you so. So it seems I'm being plotted against, but it's quite alright since they aren't very good plotters to begin with.

No Pov.

Jasper was sitting on Edward's couch when the two of them walked in. "I told you so," he muttered as Alice sat down next to him, leaning her small body against his as a pillow. Edward didn't sit down instead he began to pace back and forth in front of them.

"She's hiding something, that's for sure." He muttered. Bella watched him from her spot on the floor.

"What could it be Edward?" she asked him. "We already know that she wants to tell Rebecca, but we all know she won't."

"I'm not sure…it was mostly in French and Thai." He muttered.

"Where did she learn Thai? Last time I checked it was only French, English and Spanish."

"Didn't you know?" Alice asked her. "There's a boy in grade named Jason, he's Thai. He wears the most adorable shirts!" Bella sighed, slightly shaking her head. "Well there is an answer to it all." Alice said, ignoring Bella. Edward looked at her, confused.

"And that would be?" Bella asked. "You know your conversations are only two ways."

"Well there are two solutions, one faster and easier than the first." Alice said, still looking at Edward. "Either Edward learns French and Thai better," she began. Jasper gave a small sort of snort.

"Sorry," he grinned, "But Edward getting better at French is rather a funny thing to think about."

"Or we talk to Matthew." Edward finished, ignoring Jasper's comments. There was silence.

"She'd hate us, you know that right?" Jasper asked. "Maybe we should just let it go." Edward walked toward a drawer, yanking it open. He pulled something out of it and threw it at Jasper. Jasper caught it and stared.

"Do you know what that is?" Edward asked him. Jasper nodded, not saying anything. "It's her computer. I found it in the trash this morning when I had to come back for a book. It's damaged beyond repair, fried by nothing else than her." Bella looked at the dead laptop on Jasper's lap. It looked like it'd been thrown out a window. "Some things wrong and we have to find out what, before it's too late."

"Well then. It's time we visited the pack, isn't it?" Jasper asked throwing the computer into the trash.

**A/N:** Heys. So how's everyone? I'd just like to apologize to everyone for the so long wait. School and brain fog slows this down. But here it is! And I know you want to review it!


	35. Chapter 35

Emily's Story_35

No Pov.

The Cullen children moved swiftly through the woods, making sure not to be heard. Rosalie had been left behind to 'guard' Emily, in other words to make sure that she didn't find out where the rest were heading off to. "Edward, I'm not sure this is the best idea." Bella told him once more. Edward looked at her and sighed.

"It's the best one so far," he said. Bella nodded, not looking so happy but stayed quite.

They stopped at the edge of their territory; a boundary line had been formed days ago with Carlisle and the wolf pack leader, Sam, for now. The Quitlette knew they'd keep their word, but it was merely out of habit to do so. They waited as two wolves approached them, followed by Seth in human form. "Hey guys," he said happily. Jasper walked up to him, calming the mood.

"Seth, we need too speak to Matthew." Seth looked at them, trying to figure out why so many had come.

"Um, sure. He's back at the house," Seth said, uncertainly waving to them to follow.

"Shouldn't he be on patrol like the rest of you?" Bella asked. Seth shrugged.

"I don't make the schedule, I just follow it."

Seth led them to the house, both wolves having gone back to their patrol. "Hey Matthew," Seth called as he walked in. "You've got visitors." Matthew walked down the steps, looking surprised to see who it was.

"Oh. Hi." He said, looking at them with the same uncertainty that Seth had.

"Don't worry we're just here to talk." Jasper assured them.

"I believe you," Matthew told him, "But still, Emmett is kind of creepy looking right now." Jasper looked to see what he meant. Emmett had this predator look on his face, the one he got when he got protective.

"Emmett, wait outside." Jasper said, putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder. Emmett growled but did so anyway. "So…about our talk," he continued moving towards the kitchen.

**A/N: **mini post! Sorry it's so short, but remember little bumps must happen to get to the climaxes! Not to mention there is a limited amount of free time…

Review please! Or else. ^.^

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their proper owner.


	36. Chapter 36

Emily's Nightmare_36

Emily's POV

I groaned as I fell back on my bed, Rebecca sat crossed legged at the edge watching me. "I can't believe they did it!" I told her. She nodded.

"It's like they don't believe you," she agreed. I stayed quite momentarily, they had reason to, but the reason they didn't know.

"I know right?!" I said going back to keeping up the beat. "I mean if they have a problem shouldn't they be at least talking to me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Exactly! Why go hang out with your boyfriend and try to get it out of him?" I smiled, I liked it when she said boyfriend.

"He doesn't even know anything! All their going to be able to get out of him is the same confusion he has."

"So basically he's going to act normal," Rebecca laughed. I threw a pillow at her, laughing. She threw one back and soon there was a pillow fight that lead us to collapse on my bed, exhausted and laughing. Sometimes I wondered why I considered Liana my bestest friend out of everyone, when I spent more time talking and connecting with Rebecca. Sometimes I wondered if I just left like I owed it to Liana for being my first friend when we moved here.

We stayed like that for a while, talking and laughing, just basic hang out girl stuff. About an hour into it they heard the front door open and some loud voices. "I'm going to guess they got nothing," Rebecca grinned. I laughed, nodding.

"Probably. How long till you think they come up here and fess up?" I asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"Should I stay for this?" she asked, leaning up against her elbows. I mimicked her, thinking.

"Yes. Stay. They'll yell at me less if you're here as a witness," I said. She laughed.

I listened to the steps off my over-protective siblings come up the stairs, and stop, hearing the noise we were making. The steps continued again, this time in minority. "So, what happened to your computer?" Rebecca asked me, looking around. The footsteps stopped, listening. I knew this was test, an unintentional one.

"Circuit overload," I told her. "I tried to hook too many things up at once; you know my iPod, my memory disks, my camera etc and it just fried. My little warrior couldn't take it all at once and went into mental overload." I told her. She frowned.

"But that was your all time favorite computer! I mean, you even fought for your right to use it when the school went CUP."

"CPU," I corrected her. "But I know. Fortunately, I have everything backed up, or else I'd be in tears." Rebecca nodded. I listened, hearing for the footsteps to start up again. They did, but they were going down the hall again. I wasn't sure if I'd just won or lost this battle.

Christopher POV

I sit in the shadows. I watch the mistake move. I know I must hurry, but I can not fail. My Master said they do not offer second chances. I can not fail. When it is over, and my Master is happy, I will keep shiny thing. Shiny thing is much more than it is worth.


	37. Chapter 37

Emily's Nightmare_37

**A/N: **I know! The long awaited continuation has finally arrived. I just want to apologize for how long it took for me to get over my writer's block and continue this story. So, to all my faithful followers, here you go.

Emily's POV

I was in the kitchen, flipping through a random magazine when I was cornered by my siblings. Carlisle was gone, he'd left to go take Rebecca home and Esme was out with her book club. So I had no one to protect me from my sibling's interigation tactics.

"Alright Emily," Rosaile started, her arms crossed against her chest. "Fess up. We know what happened." I looked at her, trying to figure out if they really did know or if they were trying to psychic me out.

"And what exactly do you _think_ you know?" I asked her, moving the magazine aside and placing my hands in front of me. "I have to know what you're talking about if you're going to be asking me questions about it."

"Don't be a smart-aleck," Rosalie said. "We talked to Matthew today."

"I know," I said, frowning. "Though I don't know why you had to go bully my boyfriend into telling you something that I could have just told you myself." I was still upset with them over that fact, but I couldn't help but internally smile at the use of the word boyfriend.

"Because you aren't telling us anything," Edward said. "All day you've been avoiding us, trying to act happy with your friends when its obvious your not. You've been hiding things from us all week Emily, and it's time for you to tell us what they are."

I glared at him. "You're the mind-reader," I told him. "Aren't you already supposed to know? Besides, what's wrong with me having secrets?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. "I'm allowed to have secrets aren't I? After all, I'm not the only one hiding something. Where'd you go today, after school? Hmm. You share yours and I'll share mine." Of course, I knew it wasn't going to go down like that. My siblings would never spill anything, especially if they thought it was keeping me safe. But don't they ever read those books or watch those movies were hiding something to keep someone safe actually lead to disaster? Didn't Edward lie to Bella years and years ago to keep her safe, to keep Victoria and other vampires from coming after her by lying and keeping his true intentions a secret? And look at what happened there. Bella was becoming an adrenaline addict and Edward became suicidal!

"It's not the same thing!" Edward said furiously; bring a fist down onto the table. He must have been hearing my thoughts, which was why he had gotten so mad. He still hadn't forgiven himself for doing that to Bella.

"Yeah it is!" I told him. "It's basically the same thing." I stood up and moved around him. "So leave me alone!" I stalked out the kitchen and went outside, slamming the door behind me. Part of me knew that they weren't actually the same thing, but I wasn't going to let myself think about it until I was out of Edward's reading zone.

It was dark; the moon was already high in the night sky, the stars gleaming brightly. I'd walked all the way to my tree house and laid down on the platform, looking up at the stars. I tried to see if I knew any constellations, but I couldn't make out anything past the small dipper. "I guess, in a way they are the same thing," I tried to reason with myself. "But Edward did it out of love for Bella. What am I doing it for? Fear? Self-righteousness? Attention?" I argued back. Hopefully none of my family was close by to hear my talk to myself. Or someone from the pack; they'd probably think I'd lost my mind, arguing with myself like this.

I turned onto my side, using my arm as a pillow. I should have gotten of my platform house and gone back home, to apologize to Edward. That was a low-blow I had struck and he was only trying to look out for me. "I guess I can just make something up. Tell them about the Allie thing. Not that it'll cover up the computer issue." I muttered as I forced myself up.

I was about to climb down when I heard the rustling of leaves and branches. I stopped, my eyes going wide. I didn't want to say anything and attract attention to myself, but I knew that if it was someone I didn't know I'd have to be ready to scream my head off. This is why you don't go into the woods alone at night.

I turned one way, then I turned the other, trying to figure out where the rustling was coming from. But I couldn't. I just sounded like it was coming from all around. Then I caught a glimpse of them. Those big, round, red eyes I hadn't seen since the rock-slide incident a couple weeks ago. Then they were gone.

I froze. Not sure if I had really seen them or if the events from the past two days was finally getting on my nerves. Yeah, that was it. Just the stress from yesterday with my computer, and the whole thing with my locker, it was just getting to me. Nothing had happened since though, so I had to believe it was just a practical joke. What I needed to do was sleep. Yeah, sleep off this nightmare. But everyone knows you have to wake up to escape the nightmare.

Christopher's POV

I could have done it tonight. It was perfect. The mistake was alone. The filth's were nowhere in sight. Christopher should have done the job then. My master would have been most pleased to have that taken care of so soon. But not yet. Mistress had given me an idea. It would make my Master so happy. Yes, yes. Christopher will do it later. Go through with plan. Sleep tight little girly. Christopher will be in your dreams tonight.

**A/N:** Alright, so tell me, like? Or no like? Should I have come out my hibernation or should I go back to my cave and keep thinking on it? hahaha. I hope you like it. See, the Volturi had me prisoner for a couple weeks, trying to get the ending out of me. But I wouldn't say! I told them they just had to keep reading like everyone else.

So please review! I love reviews! Even if they're just anonymus!


	38. Chapter 38

Emily's Nightmare_38

Emily's POV

Somehow, probably through the work of some deity, I managed to get back to my room without incident. I wasn't able to apologize to Edward, the door to the room he shared with Bella was closed and I knew better than to walk in when a door was closed.

I didn't actually sleep much though. I tossed and I turned, falling under a couple minutes at a night before paranoia set in and I woke up again. I kept seeing the eyes though. Those creepy red eyes. Every time they made me shudder.

By the time my alarm clock rang at six, I'd had already given up hope hours earlier on getting any sleep. Instead, I was in a long debate with myself, in French of course, on whether or not I should tell my siblings about the pictures. And the words. And the eyes. I dressed out for school, my uniform already laid out hours earlier.

When I donned Matthew's gray Dartmouth sweatshirt, smelling Matthew's sweet and piney scent still on it, I knew I couldn't tell them. Telling them would just make them worry. Worry more. They'd have me under watch all the time. Eventually I would just stop going to school and we'd be forced to move away from this place. Away from Matthew. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I wasn't Edward. I wasn't as strong as him to sacrifice my love to keep them safe. No, I was much worse. I was selfish.

I'm pretty sure being selfish is a sin. It was only a matter of time before God would pass judgment on me.

Matthew's POV

Something was definitely up with Emily today. She was wearing that smile that said she acting fine, but she really wasn't. Emily was distracted; her beautiful hazel eyes kept having that distant look to them during class. Apparently she was telling anyone what was wrong. Not her brothers and sisters. Not her best friends. Not even me.

"Come on," I said, pulling her once more out of her trance as the bell rang. "You have gym next. Coach Swinggly is going to make you run laps if your late," I told her teasingly, pulling on hair to get her attention. Emily laughed and smiled her sweet angelic smile at me.

"I see you're eager to get rid of me," Emily teased back, placing her head on my shoulder as we walked down the hall to our lockers. I held her hand, our fingers entwined. I still remembered Emmett's early warning to make sure she never left my side, in case she decided to run away.

"You know I'd keep you by my side forever if I could," I told her, smiling down at her. "I just don't want to give your brother's an excuse for beating me up. Making you late for class, I'm sure, is an offense."

Her eyes darkened slightly at the mention of her brothers and I wondered how rocky their relationship was at the moment. She sighed, twirling the dial of her lock with an ease that said she had all the time in the world. In a way, she did.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized for the third time today. "About my family and their interrogation. I told them that next time they wanted to know something, they should ask me, not go beat the answers out of my boyfriend."

"And I keep telling you to stop apologizing," I told her, exchanging my books and binders. "I'm fine. There wasn't any actual beating up and I didn't tell them anything they already didn't know. Besides, as a werewolf, I'm sure I could have held them off," I whispered the last part so only she would be able to hear me. "So don't count me out."

Emily smiled up at me. "I would never," she told me. She brought her sweet lips up to mine and gave me a soft, quick kiss. "I'm sure you could have taken on all six vampires all by yourself."

"You bet," I grinned, closing my locker. "Now go hit Allie Newman with a ball a couple times for me." Emily just laughed and headed towards the girl's locker rooms. I watched her go and meet up with Liana, the smile on her face a little more real and genuine this time. I just hoped it got better by the end of the day.

Emily's POV

Gym hadn't been as exciting as I had hoped it would be. Sadly it was fitness testing month, so now balls wouldn't be flying at Allie Newman's head for a while. On the bright side, I got to see if I could purposely fail at being fit. Last year I had just skipped the fitness tests all together, Carlisle had given me some excuse. But today, I felt I was up for the challenge.

I was feeling lighter, like the secret's burden I had been carrying was lifted a little from my shoulders. Of course, I actually hadn't said anything about it, but just talking to Matthew had made me feel a better. He made me laugh in a way my brother's just couldn't. I knew that made Emmett upset, but hey, he couldn't be the only guy in my life that made me laugh.

We got let out of gym late, which made me rush into the locker room and change back into my uniform quickly. It wasn't until I was at lunch, sitting next to Matthew, his arm around my shoulders, did I notice I wasn't wearing my cross. I'd taken to wearing it every day since Edward and I had found it in the box, kind of like a reminder of the great day I had. I only took it off for gym, but I always put it back on. Thinking back, I couldn't even remember actually seeing it hang on the small hooks inside the locker. No one could have taken it; there was a lock on the locker.

"Something wrong?" Matthew asked me, whispering in my ear. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, nothing I can't handle," I told him instead, smiling. I knew I had him, like the rest of my family, worrying. I didn't want to give them another reason to worry about me. "Promise."

"Oh gosh you two," I heard Liana say. I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Get a room." I raised an eyebrow at her comment and she laughed. "No seriously though, stop being so…so…" she said with difficulty.

"Together?" Marco supplied.

"Yeah, together," Liana agreed.

"Like the two of you?" Matthew asked, grinning. For a moment, Liana turned red before composing herself. It really wasn't a secret that over the weekend, Liana and Marco, after many years, had finally gotten together. I'd missed her twenty million excited calls and emails due to everything that went on.

"Oh just get back to your girlfriend," Liana sighed, defeated.

I couldn't help but grin throughout the rest of lunch. The necklace didn't seem so important at the moment. I most likely had left it at home since I couldn't actually remember if I took it off or not. As lunch passed by, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that we were being watched, which of course wasn't so hard to believe since people still hadn't gotten over the fact that Matthew and I were going out.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" Matthew asked me as we walked down the hall together to our next class. I thought about it.

"Nothing," I told him. "I'll most likely be placed under house arrest or something," I told him.

"You think you could convince your family your safe enough with me around?" Matthew asked. "The Fall Carnival is this weekend and I was hoping we could go." I stopped and looked at him. He looked back at him a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" I asked him, excited. Matthew just laughed at my question, but that did not dampen my spirits.

"Yes. Yes I did." My smiled widened at his words and I couldn't help but give a little excited shriek.

"Yes! I'd love to go to the carnival with you," I told him, giving him a hug. "Don't worry about my family. I'll talk them around." I assured him as we started off again to class.

"I don't want it to be a problem with them though," He told me, and I smiled. He was so cute, worrying about them too. Of course, he shouldn't, especially not after they keep trying to interrogate him.

"Not one bit."

The rest of class I spent trying to think what it would be like, our carnival date. I'd be our first one, if you didn't count Alice's Greek project. Then I got nervous, what would I wear? It dawned on me that Alice was going to flip out when she heard and so would Rosalie. They'd want to pre-plan everything. From what I would wear to probably what rides we should go on. Somehow, it would be okay. I'd have to get Emmett and Jasper to help me deal with them, but I'm sure they'd be more than likely to do so.

Jasper's POV

Someone was extremely happy as they got into the car after school today. I didn't need to use my ability or Edward's to know that Emily was feeling much better than she had been this morning.

"How was your day Emi?" Alice asked her from the passenger seat as Emily buckled up in the back. "Don't just go good. Give me the details! I couldn't see anything because you're always around Matthew these days."

At first, I didn't know if she would even respond. Lately, there hadn't been much sharing within the family circle. Unfortunately, things are as what they seem. Edward had told me once that Emily sometimes thought of our family as us and her, usually only when we keep her out of meetings. In a way though, that's how it has always been. First, it was us vampires and her human. Then it became us vampires and her halfling. I couldn't help but wonder if this isolation feeling she got was actually more serious than I could tell; if maybe _we_ were the cause of all of this. If so, Emily would have been bound to keep secrets from us, and possibly start to lie.

"Isn't that great Jasper?" Alice asked me, her cheery voice abruptly breaking through my thoughts.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was not paying much attention. What's so great?" I could sense confusion on Emily's part, probably coming from all the lines me not paying attention for once. There was something else coming from Alice though, but at the moment I just couldn't but my finger on it.

"Emi's going on her first date this weekend!" Alice squealed. "She's going to the Fall Carnival with Matthew on Friday or Saturday. Most likely Saturday, it's supposed to rain to rain on Friday."

I forced myself to smile as I kept _my_ feelings in check, keeping them from emitting them to the two. "That's great," I said, hoping it didn't sound too forceful. "I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun." Apparently those two had been waiting for my blessing or something, because they immediately started talking about clothes and hair and other things. For a moment, it seemed like I had just agreed to let them get married, as Alice brought up something about a church and a dress. It felt a little like it too. As I looked through the rearview mirror of the car, I couldn't help but see my little Emi all grown up. She no longer needed me to lull her to sleep, or to make her happy when she was sad, to help her up when she fell.

This made me realize, that whatever it was she was keeping, Emily would be able to handle on her own.

**B/N**: so here you go, chp. 38! I'm making a comeback guys! Now my main goal will be at least two chapters a month. I know that seems like not a lot, but considering there hasn't been an upload in months, I think its decent.

Also, this would go alot faster if 1) there were more reviews to motivate me to write faster and/or 2) I had a beta reader.

So not much action going on here, more like a plot mover. The good stuff is to come.

Reviews are expected and for this chapter, rewarded with a sentence from future posts. If you want it that is :D


	39. Chapter 39

Emily's Nightmare_39

Jasper's POV

For the next couple of days, the atmosphere was much lighter and happier than it had been in weeks. Esme had been thrilled to find out that her little girl would be going on her first date. Emmett had tried to act intimidating and defensive about the whole idea, though you could tell, or at least I could, that he was just happy to see Emily smile again.

Honestly, I'm pretty sure we all were. For a while, it seemed like things would be getting back to normal soon enough. That the dark cloud that had been looming over our lives was moving away and the sun would soon be shining again.

Of course, there's always the calm before the storm.

It was Thursday, the day before Emily would be going to the carnival with Matthew when Edward gave us the bad news.

"I smelled a strange presence," He told me quietly. I scanned the room quickly, trying to see if Emily was near. "She's upstairs. Alice pulled her away in the nick of time, as usual." Edward said his voice grave.

"Vampire?" Emmett asked, having come over almost immediately. I could sense the soberness that Edward gave off, and I knew it was before he even nodded. Of course, Emmett used his colorful vocabulary to sum up what everyone was feeling.

"New born?" I asked remembering when Jacob had fought that new vampire a couple weeks ago. "Passing by or not?"

"I couldn't tell," Edward sighed, slouching onto one of the kitchen isle stools. "It was barely there, I almost missed it entirely."

Emmett made a pft noise. "Then what are you getting us worried about?" He asked. "It was probably from weeks ago." I was about to agree, when I sensed Edward's restlessness.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I just have this feeling that it isn't. Like whatever, whoever it was, is still out there."

I sighed, everyone's feeling weighing down on me, tiring me out. "Okay okay. So what do we do about it? Put everyone on a red alert? Keep Emily home tomorrow? If so, I don't want to be the one to tell her she can't see her boyfriend and go on her first date." I grimaced slightly, the words still odd in my mouth, even after this long.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Yes? No? Ugh!"

"How about we just tell the boy?" Emmett asked, simply. "He's a werewolf, right? At the very least he can shift and defend." It seemed reasonable, though vampire instincts couldn't help but scream no. Never trust a werewolf.

"I suppose," Edward said, his reluctance evident. I knew he was having the same internal fight to keep himself from yelling no.

"Then we keep it to ourselves, for now."

My brother's nodded in agreement and we left the kitchen, going about our separate ways. Hopefully a light shower was coming our way. Hopefully we were all exaggerating. Hopefully this wasn't going to go farther than the kitchen table.

If life had taught me one thing though, it was that events hardly ever tend to go the way you want them to unfold. Especially when there are too many hopes in one paragraph.

Emily's POV

Thursday night and Friday morning, I had hardly slept a wink, from the excitement. By Friday afternoon I was feeling queasy, the thought of my first actual date with my first boyfriend was intimidating. By Friday evening, I was ready to call the entire thing off.

"It's hopeless!" I sighed really loudly. "Extremely hopeless. I might as well just wear a potato sack at this point." I looked around my closet, grimacing when I saw the piles of clothes on the floor. Esme was going to have fit and Alice a heart attack when they saw this. For a moment, I really wished Alice was around to help.

"What's hopeless?" Rosalie asked, making me jump slightly. She'd been leaning against my closet door for who knows how long. There was a playful smile on her lips, which told me she was enjoying my freak out. "And I don't think you could pull off a potato sack sweetie," she teased. "I on the other hand…"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm sure," I agreed. "My situation is hopeless. I don't know what to wear! I've already been through all my clothes, but they all seem too casual. I even looked at the clothes Alice bought me and have been hiding in the back of my closet. Only, I have no idea what goes where and with what and whether it's a shirt or a skirt." I hung my head sadly. I was a sorry excuse for a girl right now.

I was waiting for Rosalie to laugh, or giggle, but she didn't. Instead she leaned off the wall and walked in. "Alright sis," she started, heading into the back of my closet. "Step aside and let me deal with this," she started running her hand over the hangers and hangers of clothes, stopping ever so often to see a shirt, or feel the cloth. "Cold today?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. Maybe a light breeze near the end of the night?" I offered, not really knowing. "So I should take a jacket, right?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Nope. You want him to lend you his jacket, makes a man feel dependable and superior for thinking ahead."

"Superior? Oh never mind," I sighed, giving up. "Remember, we're going to the carnival."

"Oh right. Good thing you reminded me," Rosalie told me, putting back clothes. "That means no whites. Carnivals are so dirty. No lace either. Cotton is a no, makes perspiring easier." She ran off a list of things I couldn't wear, and with each one I felt like I was never going to find something. "Alright, change," she said suddenly shoving a pile of clothes into my hands. "Now."

Confused I did, not really noticing what I was putting on. I knew better than to question things before I actually saw the entire picture. "Alright, now what?" I asked, trying to see what I looked like. Before I could get to the mirror though, Rosalie pulled me away and sat me on the bed.

"No peeking," Rosalie warned as she headed to grab things from my bathroom. "You don't get to see until the entire masterpiece is complete." Huffing, I crossed my arms and waited. Now that wasn't fair at all. I glanced over at the clock and stopped myself from groaning slightly. It was almost time for Matthew to come and pick me up, so if I didn't like the way I looked, I was going to have to deal with it. I'm sure that was Rosalie's plan the entire time. This was exactly what I had been trying to avoid when I sent Alice away with Jasper until Matthew came.

"Oh stop sulking," Rosalie told me, running her finger up my back, making me shiver and sit up. "Straight back. Slouchers don't get a second date," she warned.

"Technically, this is the second date. If you count Alice's project," I muttered.

"Well I don't. I know you don't either. Actually, I'm pretty sure we all see it as Alice kidnapping us, rather than a date." I grinned, Rosalie was exactly right. "Alright done! Pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Can I see it now then?" I asked her as she walked back to the bathroom. She nodded. "Finally." I hurried to the closet mirror and stopped. I was stunned.

"Aren't I good?" Rosalie asked, coming behind me. I could see the mascara and other tubes with names I could read in her hands, but at that moment, I didn't really care. I'd been a little worried, but they all vanished. Rosalie had put me in straight leg, almost skinny jeans and a soft, olive colored one sleeve top. She'd put up my hair into a low side pony tail, the soft curls she'd made falling over my right shoulder. I was speechless, mostly because I couldn't tell it was me.

"Oh come on Emily," Rosalie grinned, getting in front of me. "It was that hard to make you decent. Now stay still while I put on this mascara." I listened to her, a smile on my lips.

"Thanks Rosalie." I told her sincerely. "You're the best sister ever." She stopped slightly, before continuing.

"That's what sisters are for," Rosalie said softly, pulling back. "Alright, done. Now get on some nice flat sandals and a purse. I'll see you downstairs," she grinned and walked out my room.

No POV

Rosalie closed the bedroom door behind her and sighed rather heavily, leaning against it.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Emmett asked, appearing at her side. Rosalie looked over at Emmett, a lot of things going through her head. "Come on, tell me," he whispered, stroking her cheek slightly. Rosalie couldn't help but smile a little at her Emmett.

"Come here," Rosalie whispered taking his hand and leading him back to their room, where she was sure no one would be able to hear. Unless Edward was doing in mind reading things.

"Alright Rose, "Emmett said, closing the door to their room. He watched as Rosalie sat down on their bed and he went to go sit behind her. He could tell something was bothering his girl. "Is it Emily? Are you worried about her?" He figured this was bringing back the memories when Rosalie was courted by that jerk face, Wesley. Or whatever his name was.

In a way, he was right. "I just miss it," Rosalie whispered, leaning back against him. "The parties, the dresses, the debutantes and horse drawn carriages." _I just miss being human_ Rosalie thought. "Helping Emily for her date just made me remember getting ready with my friends before the balls, that's all."

"I know you do," Emmett told her, wrapping his arms around her. "You can still go to parties now though. And honestly, I think these dresses are much more flattering. Especially when you wear them." Rosalie laughed a little. Of course, Emmett was right. Besides, if she had stayed human, she would have never gotten to meet Emmett. Or gained a little sister like Emily or parents like Esme and Carlisle. She never would have been able to be a part of this family. "Why don't we go downstairs and wait with everyone else?" He asked her.

Rosalie nodded her mood cheery once more. "We should make sure Jasper and Edward aren't too hard on Matthew when he gets here."

"Oh, he's already here," Emmett grinned, getting up. "Got here early. Edward and Carlisle were down stairs with him when I came up to check on you two. Now, grab a camera. Esme wants a lot of pictures."

Edward POV

I'd always thought movies never actually showed real life ways of life. Like when the sister is always on her first date and getting ready upstairs and the date is in the living room with an uncomfortable look on his face as the father and brother glare and act intimidating. I never actually thought something like that happened in real life. Oddly enough, that was the scenario we were in right at that moment.

Matthew was sitting on the couch, his hands together and in between his knees as he twiddled his thumbs. I could tell he was anxious about this whole thing, with me sitting at the piano and Carlisle in the recliner next to him.

"So," Matthew started, getting the feeling there was something on our minds. Because there was.

"Well Matthew," Carlisle started, leaning forward. "There's something we want to talk to you about." Matthew stopped twiddling his thumbs and sat up a little straighter. I couldn't help but grin a little. He was already going through this speech he'd apparently been rehearsing about how responsible he would be tonight and such.

"What is it Mr. Cullen?" Matthew asked. He still insisted on calling Carlisle Mr. Cullen and Esme Mrs. Cullen, even after both of them kept insisting on just being called by their name. I was thinking it was a habit they hoped to break one day, but until then it was sure fun to watch.

"A couple days ago, Edward got a scent an unknown vampire," Carlisle said, his voice low and serious. I watched Matthew, seeing how he would react. Physically, he was calm and collected, but I could read all the scenarios going through his head. Outcomes of what it could mean, where the wolves where and who was on watch at the moment. "It was a weak scent," Carlisle continued. "But we don't want to take any chances. We thought it might belong to the new born who had fought Jacob a while ago, since we never found out who he was. It might have been just a vampire who passed through quickly. Until we find out more though we're going to be on alert. Normally we wouldn't worry as much, but with the events that have recently happened…" Carlisle trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

Matthew was nodding his head. "I understand," he said. "I'll watch out for anything tonight, and keep Emily safe," he assured. "I can tell the rest of the pack tomorrow. Most of them are out on a run tonight, and the rest are out in their rounds." Now that surprised me slightly. I got up from my piano bench and walked over, leaning on the couch arm rest.

"If everyone's out and wolf," I started. "Then why aren't you?" Matthew was going to respond when Alice burst in through the front door, followed by Jasper.

"Oh good. You guys haven't left yet!" Alice grinned. "Where's Emily?"

"Still upstairs," Carlisle said, standing up. "I'm sure she's on her way down." The conversation was over, and now the three of us were to switch from paranoia to normalcy, but that didn't keep me from reading his mind and finding the answer. And it did not make me feel any better.

**A/N: **Ta-da! Look at me, updating again! I know right? Exciting. So I'm bed ridden with some sickness, and instead of doing homework like the good student I should be, I decided to write this instead.

Not much to say about it, besides that I found this really cool website for clothes, and I got my inspiration for Emily's outfit. I really want it! So I want to spread this site and hand it to you:

.

On a different note, I seem to have forgotten to state that all characters are copyrighted to their rightful owners.

Please review! Flames are welcomed with open arms and nice, encouraging comments are welcomed too!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** So it's a day late! Sorry guys but its finals time. I'm skipping out on English studying just to make sure I posted this today. So what do you guys think? I know, it's short but I also thought it was a little sweet. I'm debating whether or not to actually make a full date chapter our just set it up as a separate story. But I won't know what you want unless you review! Please :D So without further ado, chapter 40!

Emily's Nightmare_40

Matthew's POV

I stood from the couch, glad to have the attention shifted for a while. I couldn't help but think that maybe it would be best if we stayed inside tonight, with her family on guard about the vampire smell. I'd suggest it to Emily when she came down.

"Hi Matthew," Rosalie smiled when she walked down the stairs, a camera in her hands. I tried not to feel awkward as she looked me over.

"Hi Rosalie," I greeted back, seeing her hand the camera to Mrs. Cull-I mean Esme. I was still getting used to calling them by their first name. "Emily coming down soon?" I asked. Bella came up beside me and pointed behind me with a smile on her face. I turned and followed the direction of her finger and I swear the world stopped and time froze.

Emily stood there, smiling at her mom who was excitedly talking about something. Emily was just so beautiful. She always has been beautiful, but tonight there was just a something extra. I don't get to see her out of uniform much, and sometimes I felt like she was trying to look less like the eighteen year old, half vampire she actually looked like and more like the fifteen year old human she tried to pass as to fit in. I would know, I have the same issues too; it's harder to hide size and muscle from being a werewolf.

At that moment, Emily didn't look like that fifteen year old human. She looked like Emily, the real Emily and I loved her even more. The way her soft hair was curled softly, the way her lips seemed more kissable with the color she was wearing, the way her jeans hugged her curves, it all made me want to…

"I'd stop that thought if I were you," someone said softly into my ear, bringing me back to reality. I jumped slightly and turned to see Edward standing there. I felt my face flush, remembering he could read minds.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I will defiantly keep my thoughts in check," I said seriously, not wanting this to go any further.

"Are you verbally abusing my boyfriend?" Emily asked, coming up behind me. "Leave him alone Edward."

Edward gave Emily a not too innocent smile and stepped back, though not before giving me a warning look. "Not at all," he told her. "Just getting along," he promised. Bella laughed and came up to Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Have fun you two," Bella smiled and I relaxed slightly. "Do you need a ride?"

"I drove here," I told them, feeling the keys weighed down the pocket of my jacket.

"See? We're good. Okay bye," Emily grinned, pulling me away. "We'll be back before curfew. We'll be safe, I won't talk to strangers and everything else" she opened the door and stepped out. I gave an apologetic looked to her family and followed. "Longest goodbye ever," she mumbled when I caught up with her.

I laughed a little. "It wasn't that long," I told her, getting the keys out. "I don't see why we left so quickly though." I opened the door for her and she sat down in her seat. "For a moment I was worried I'd have to explain the whole license thing and we wouldn't get to the carnival." I teased as I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway.

"We just have to be careful and not get pulled over," Emily grinned. "Or else how else are we going to explain your actual age to the age you supposedly are. Being un-aging is such a hard thing to hide. The downside for living amongst humans." I grinned, remembering her initial reaction when I told her I wasn't actually 15 years old.

"I'm sure you'd be able to charm your wait out of it," I told her, pulling out of the Cullen's driveway and down the street towards the carnival. Emily made a pft noise and I chuckled, still surprised how she didn't care if it were a date or to a teacher, she always made that yeah-right noise when she wanted too.

"Or it would be the juiciest gossip this town has had for a while. Emily Cullen, caught seducing a police officer after sweet, innocent Matthew Cunnings was caught driving without a license. How will she corrupt him next?" I turned my head towards her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Sweet and innocent? Since when am I sweet and innocent?" I asked her, pretending to be offended that my manliness had been called into question, though it was quite the opposite. Emily smiled up at me, a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Since you apparently saved a rabbit from getting caught under Mr. Morgenstern's lawn mower." I chuckled turning my eyes back onto the road, remembering the event, though it had been four summers ago, before Emily and her family had even moved here. I wasn't going to ask how she found that out though, because she was right. Our town loved to gossip.

Even now I could see the bright lights of the fair ground, each ride brightly lit, attracting the curious minds of everyone, young and old. I could imagine the sounds, the bright laughter and shouts from the towns people having fun; the vendors calling out to buy their food. Oh the food, the aroma of the various carnival food filling my imagination.

"Matt, you're salivating," Emily teased me, imagining what was going through my mind. I glanced over at her with a cocky grin.

"Hey now," I joked, "Is that a werewolf joke?" Emily just laughed, shaking her head.

"Nope. I just know your mind better than you think." Oh I'm sure she did.


	41. Chapter 41

Emily's Nightmare_41

Emily's Pov

Matt and I raced to the car as the rain started to fall harder. I was laughing by the time Matt managed to finally unlock the doors and we slid in. "Just our luck, huh?" I asked him, turning to look at him. Matt's hair was soaked, droplets of water dripping off his brown curls. He nodded, causing water to fall of his hair.

"Just as I was about to win that bear too," he grinned. I laughed, thinking how unclose he was to getting that marble into the bottles. "Hey now," he said as he started the car, "Are you doubting my abilities?" I shook my head, sending my wet ponytail to spray water everywhere.

"Not at all," I told him as we went down the road. "So what's the plan now?" It was still pretty early. We hadn't been at the carnival for more than an hour before rain had unexpectantly started falling. Hopefully it wouldn't be more than a small fall rain.

"Well we're definitely heading back to your house," Matt said, turning onto the road that led to the only house in the forest. "Not only is it closer, but I'm sure your folks would want you back incase this is a storm."

"In other words your afraid of my brothers," I pointed out. Matt laughed a little, his eyes on the road.

"Only a little," he admitted. I huffed slightly. "Hey that's okay though," he assured me. "I'd be crazy not to be slightly intimidated by them. Like Emmett." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You've been practicing that. I can tell, but I think Emmett will like you more for it," I figured. "Or at least he won't think your too cocky."

"I am not cocky," Matt argued, though I could see the mischevious look in his eyes. "Too much anyway." I laughed. I wrapped his jacket around me, shivering slightly from the wet and cold. "You okay?" Matt asked, concerned. I wonder how he saw me shiver, if he suppsively had his eyes on the road. "Too cold in here?"

"No, the cars' fine," I assured him before he started playing with the dials of the AC. "Just cold from the rain. I can't believe it started falling so quickly." We pulled up to the driveway of my house and even in the dark and the rain I could make the slight outline of someone waiting for us at the door holding an umbrella. "Looks like they were waiting for us," I couldn't help but mumbled.

Matthew parked the car and looked over at me. "Em," he started, "What's up?" he asked me. I looked at him confused, because I didn't know what he was referring too. "It seems like lately you've been down on your family. You used to be so close, but now it just seems like they're a gap between you guys." I shrugged, because I really didn't know what to say. I knew what he was referring to, but I didn't know _why_ it was like. I just know that one day, it just wasn't the same.

"I don't know," I said, looking out the window and unlocking the car door. "They're just so, overbearing these days." I told him, which was true. Matthew leaned over took my hand, making me look over at him.

"I know siblings can get a little bossy sometimes, but there's usually a reason. They're just a little stressed, from everything that's been happening the last couple weeks. They're just a little worried about their baby sis, so give them a little break," Matt told me as he stroked my fingers with his hand. "How about we go inside and watch a movie?" he offered. "It could be a ridiculus movie about vampires," he said, grinning knowing those kinds of movies made me laugh. I couldn't help but grin a little bit.

"Fine, but there will be some hard laughter doing the vampire parts, just to make them upset a little," I told him, smiling. I hadn't noticed how close we'd gotten until I could feel his breathing and smell his sweet pine scent. And then I felt his lips on mine and the night was instantly better.

I don't know how long we where there, kissing. It could have been seconds, or minutes but long enough for whoever had been standing at the door to flash a light at us, turning it off and on. Matt pulled back, despite my small protest, chuckling slightly. "I think we're being waited on," he said, turning the car off. "Come on Emy, let's get inside." He got out, while I zipped up the jacket and made his way around the car, opening the door for me. "My lady," he grinned, holding out his hand for me as the rain started to fall even harder. I surpressed a laugh and got all regal.

"Thank you gentle sir," I said, resting my hand lightly on his. When I'd been younger and going through my Victorian Era phase, I begged Rosalie to teach me how to be a lady. Of course, she eventually gave in and taught me everything she could remember; let me tell you, backboards are a pain. So I knew how to play this part as I gently arose off from the car. I placed my hand lightly on his arm and we walked across the lawn like we had all the time in the world and rain wasn't pouring down on us.

"About time," Alice huffed as we finally reached the door where she stood with an umbrella.

"A lady never runs," I told her as I took my hand off Matt's arm and turned to him. "Thank you for escorting me to the door," I said while I curtsied. Matt took a step back and bowed at the waist.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Emily. I only hope that I will be able to escort you again," He said, playing along. Alice rolled her eyes, though she smiled a little.

"Alright you two, stop playing around. It's raining rabbits and squirrels, and you're soaking wet," Alice pointed out to the clothes that were beginning to cling to our bodies. "And you'll give Esme a fit if you catch a cold," she reminded me as she turned to open the door. Matt came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I looked up at him.

"She's right," he said, looking down at me with a smile. "We should keep close, have the body heat keeps us warm," he told me in a rather cocky way. "You're a very good lady by the way."

"Why thank you," I grinned back. "But you better keep that body heat excuse locked up in your head. Don't want to give them a reason to gang up on you again," I warned him, then just because it would probably be the last time I could it, I gave him a quick kiss. Matt just grinned a little more and looked up as Alice cleared her throat.

"I think it be best if you stayed the night," she said, stepping into the house. That request surprised both Matt and I and we just looked at her, following her into the house. "It's going to start storming really soon," she said, closing the door behind her. "The roads will be too hard to drive in and it would be irresponsible of us to let you even try." This of course, made me smile even wider. Alice, unlike Mindy Sea who was channel 2's head weather lady, was never wrong about the weather. As if to prove a point, a loud thunder clap erupted. "I've already called your parents, and they agree and have allowed you stay the night. Esme is elated that there's finally a reason to use the guest room."

I looked at her, impressed. "And everyone else is?" I asked, noticing no one had come down to greet us. Alice grinned widely.

"Playing baseball of course," she announced. "I'm heading up to meet them. You can tag along if you want." I shook my head. "That's what I thought. Fresh clothes for both of you are in the hamper. You know how to set the wash," she said and disappeared outside again.

"So your family plays baseball in the rain?" Matt asked. I grinned, taking his hand and leading him towards our laundry room.

"I'll explain it to you later."

Christopher's POV

I watch from hiding places in bushes. I watch as the smallest gold eyed one run quickly, away from house towards the trees. I grin, since this make me job easier when filth and mistake are alone. I going out from my hiding place and I walk around house, going in behind back way. I know where everything is now and I walk across hall and upstairs, knowing they cannot hear me, for I am invisible to them. They so weak compared to me, my Master told me that so I am not worried as I go into the bedrooms and do my job.

I hear them speaking, coming up again and I know I must hurry out. I go and jump out window and run away, back to my hiding place. It is good that the rain come, for they will never be able to track me. Even if they find that I walk into house, it does not matter. My Master told me that my first job was to keep them separated. That is what I do correctly. My Master will be so glad.

* * *

**A/N: **I know! Two in a week, what has gotten into me? Well, school is officially over and I plan to finish this and my other series THIS summer. It will be done, that's the plan.

Sooooo a little fluff scene. I decided not to do the actual date since it would take away from the actual story. I'll probably write it after I've finished the story, and add it as a new one chapter story. I see the rest of the story in my mind, so be expecting more updates, more quickly. It'll be great.

Alright guys, please review! Flames I love, Love I love. Just a sign that you read and responded to this story would be great!


	42. Chapter 42

Emily's Nightmare_42

No POV

It was close to midnight before the Cullen clan returned to their house. The storm had stopped, but not before they could finish their game. Any sign that their house had been intruded on had been washed and rewashed away by the rain.

"That was totally an out!" Emmett said rather loudly as they walked in through the garage door that lead to the kitchen. "Were you blind, or what?"

"Emmet shut up!" Alice told him, placing a finger to her lips. "You'll wake them up."

"How do you know they're even asleep? I thought you couldn't see wolf people," Emmett asked, but his voice significantly lower than before.

"I don't need to," Alice grinned, grabbing Jasper's hand. "I can hear them sleeping." She bid everyone a good night before pulling Jasper along with her up to their bedroom.

"I can't believe it's almost midnight," Bella grinned, sitting at the kitchen island. Edward stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "We played for three hours! It's amazing the storm lasted that long."

"Remember when you weren't even able to catch a baseball?" Edward asked her, making her laugh at the memory. "Maybe we should head in too."

"You just want to check up on them," Rosalie grinned, shaking her hair to relieve it of some water. "Leave them alone Edward. You're already nosey with your whole mind reading business. Poor kid turned red earlier when you told him to keep his thoughts in check."

"Well he should," Edward muttered darkly.

"Oh it's nothing new from what you've been hearing for the past 100 years or so." Edward was about to say that for the past 100 or so years he hadn't really cared because they those thoughts hadn't pertained to a family member, but that would have been a total lie. "Point made," Rosalie said triumphantly. "Come on Emmett, let's get into bed."

"Ugh. Now that was totally on purpose," Edward said, disgusted as Rosalie left with a smiling Emmett. Bella laughed, unable to help herself. She stood up from the island and grinned up at him.

"Edward," she said, taking his hand. "We'll swing around before we head up too." Bella knew that would make him feel a little better.

They walked hand in hand, quietly, across the foyer towards the sound of the sleeping children. They'd passed Esme, who was heading up to her room with a book in her hands. Carlisle had been called in for an emergency at the hospital when they'd arrived back at the house. Before they peeked into the living room, Bella put her finger to her lips, reminding Edward to keep quiet, no matter what he saw. Grudgingly, he agreed.

It wasn't as bad as he had feared, but it wasn't the ideal situation either. They'd obviously fallen asleep while watching television, because the light reflected off their faces kept changing color at different speeds. Matthew's head was on the bed of his arm was onto of the couch's armrest. To Edward's dissatisfaction Emily lay in front of him in a similar way, and they were much too close for his comfort. It didn't help that they were so close together; Matthew's other arm wrapped around her waist to keep them even closer. He glared slightly, knowing it would be useless.

Bella on the other hand smiled, finding them adorable and basically had to drag Edward away from there. "Oh leave them be," she told him as they walked up the marble staircase. "It's not like you can do anything about it now."

"I could separate them," Edward pointed out. "Lock him in the basement." Bella just shook her head.

"I think it's nice and a good thing."

"How on Earth is them being a hair apart a good thing?"

"Because if things were different, Emily wouldn't be able to enjoy this. It's such a human thing to do," Bella pointed out to him. "And we have always wanted her to live as close to as a human lifestyle we could offer."

"Snuggling on a bed? We do that all the time," Edward debated. "So it's not such a human thing after all."

"You know what I mean. To fall sleep, listening to the beat of your partner's heart, enveloped in their warmth. Now that's only things humans could do." Edward sighed, frowning.

"You're right," He mumbled, pulling Bella towards him. He held her close to him, thinking. "You're always right. Don't you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not at all." Bella teased and walked into their room. Edward was about to follow when he got this strange sensation, like someone was watching him. He turned around and found no one, and everyone's minds were preoccupied with their own thing so he knew it wasn't one of them. Emily and Matthew were still asleep downstairs, but the sensation didn't go away. "Edward, you coming?" Bella asked from inside their room.

"On my way," Edward replied, but not before one more look around. Could someone be in their house with him knowing about it? He quickly shook the thought away. No, that was utterly impossible with both Alice and him making sure that didn't happen.

Emily's POV

It was a rather nice Saturday afternoon. Matthew had gone home after breakfast this morning, without being harassed by my brothers. Of course, they were all out doing an errand for Esme, but it was still nice. The second he left, I'd been bombarded with questions. Surprisingly, it was Rosalie who had come to my rescue and calmed down my mother and two other sisters.

I retold them about most of my night at the autumn carnival; how we'd ridden on the Ferris wheel and done the photo booth. I told them how we did the hay ride and went through the hay maze and how we'd shared a cotton candy in the shape of a straw hat. They laughed when I told them how Matt had tried to win with at the marble in a bottle game and how the rain started before he could do his fourth try. Basically I told him all the nice things they wanted to hear.

I told Liana all the good stuff. Like how we'd seen her and Marco once on the wheel, then the second time behind the ice cream stand, which raised protests from her as she insisted they weren't making out but whispering intently. I also told her how Allie Newman had the nerve to come up and try to spill her drink on me, but I'd seen it coming and moved out of the way. Then Matthew accidently tripped her and she fell into a puddle of mud, which made her laugh.

Compared to that, the rest of my day was pretty uneventful. I avoided my older brothers intentionally/unintentionally because I did not want to be drilled on anything having to do with Matthew and well mostly because we somehow never ended up in the same room.

Of course, peace never lasts long when you're happy.

It was close to twilight when I went for a walk in the woods, towards the lake and the tree house that I hadn't seen in a while. Everyone else had gone for a quick hunt, which left me some alone time. It was a calm night, cicadas making their loud mating noises in hopes of getting in one last mate before the sun set completely. I shivered at the thought of cicadas mating and to drive the thought away I put my headphones on and listened to The Band Perry singing If I Die Young.

I watched the sun set at the lake's edge, my feet in the cool water. I didn't hear anyone come up behind and the hard grip on my shoulder made me swirl around and almost fall into the water. The hand grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Sorry to scare you," an unknown voice told me and I looked up. I had never seen this guy in my life, but immediately knew he was a vampire. The dark, red rimmed eyes were kind of a dead giveaway. I took the headphones out and put them away, not wanting to miss anything because

"Its fine," I said, trying to figure out who this guy was what he wanted and if my family knew he was around. "Not to be rude, but who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The guy chuckled. "I am Christopher," he said. "I am just walking through and noticed that other vampires were near. I came to find them." I noticed he talked a little slow, pausing before certain words as if thinking about what and how he was going to say something. He was probably foreign and couldn't speak English well.

"Well I'm Emily, Emily Cullen," I told him. "The rest of my fam-clan is out hunting. They'll be back soon if you want to wait." I hoped he said no, I did not want this guy waiting around. But Esme had raised me with manners, so of course I did the polite thing.

"I wait here with you, if that is all right?" Christopher asked me. Trying not to grimace, I nodded and motioned for him to sit down. As long as we were going to wait, we might as well wait sitting down. I set my feet back into the cool water, and didn't say anything. I was afraid we would sit in awkward silence for a long time, until he spoke up.

"You are not a vampire," he stated, finally saying what was on his mind. Internally sighing, I tried to figure out how to reply to this. "Yet you know of us and do not scream or show fear. This clan must trust you a lot to let you keep their secret."

"Not as much as you would think," I muttered, recalling how vampires come to visit and I am sent away, or locked up in my room until they left. Only few new of my half-vampire, half-human status, and I didn't know why. Nor did anyone bother to explain to me why. I mean, even Bella hadn't been locked away when she was human and vampires came around to visit. Sure, they ended up threatening her life, chasing her down and nearly killed her, but at least she hadn't been locked up.

"Surely they do," Christopher insisted once more. "Especially if you are a part of their clan as you claim. You must be close to them if they let you out on your own and they know you will keep their secrets. They must always tell you what's going on, so that if something were to happen you would be able to stay safe or find help."

I didn't say anything, just twisted my mouth slightly to keep from saying the truth. But it didn't keep me from thinking it. When Christopher put it into that prospective, I wasn't actually trusted. I never got to participate in their deep discussion, making them full vampire. And didn't I just find out that werewolves existed, even though I've been living with the Cullen's and known about vampires since I was three. Even these days there were on the edge about something, and I didn't know what it was or how bad it was.

"You know," Christopher said, standing up. "I think I will join them on their hunt. It was good to meet you, Emily." I forced a smile and nodded.

"Like wise Christopher," I agreed and watched as he suddenly left. I sighed and got up, heading back to the house, thoughts rolling. My family still treated me like I was that innocent, human girl they picked up in Europe. The only reason I was a part of this family was because my parents had been killed by vampires. I had been a liability. I was a liability, that's why no one knew I was a half-vampire. I wasn't as strong as they were, or as fast. Sure, faster and stronger than an average human, but humans wouldn't be able to know. I was stuck, in this middle part of nothing. In my family's point of view, I was just trouble.

Fine. If they thought I was trouble to keep around, well then I guess my presence won't be missed.

**A/N:** So new chapter! And it's been a week since the last one, so I think this is pretty good. I'm hoping on doing weekly posts from now on till the story is finished.

Let me know what you think! I know this story has quite a few followers, but not that many reviews! Come on, even a simple: I don't like it or I like it is fine with me! Just something so that I know what I'm doing right or wrong!

Till the next post.


	43. Chapter 43

Emily's Nightmare_43

**Emily's POV**

So I ended up not leaving like I had planned. Mostly because 1) if I made the quick choice to do so Alice would have found out and I would have been ambushed by my family within minutes and 2) I couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to Matthew and then he would have either tried to stop me or hold me hostage until some sense was knocked into me. But most importantly, I got a phone.

And it wasn't just a normal phone call from Matt either, because this one made me forget all about my plans. I was still talking to Liana about it when my family came back from their hunt a couple hours later.

"I know!" I squealed into the receiver. "I don't know! Probably whatever Alice picks. Oh you know I hardly ever get a choice. Oh my gosh! That would be a really good idea! No way! I know!" I heard the footsteps of someone even though Liana's loud voice was right next to my ear. "Hold on, they're home."

I turned around to see Jasper leaning against the wall in a nonchalant way, his arms crossed against his chest and a smile on his face. "Sup?" I asked, holding the phone to my chest so Liana wouldn't be able to hear. "How'd the hunt go?"

"Same ol', same ol'" Jasper shrugged. "Ran across the Pack, but nothing else. I see your evening was much different though."

"It totally was! Guess what?" I said, sitting up excited. "Matthew asked me to the Fall Dance! I'm so excited! Liana wants to go shopping soon because it's in three weeks. We're not going anywhere, right Jazz?"

"Not that I'm aware," He responded and my mood grew even better. I laughed in joy and went back to my phone call with Liana, forgetting all about Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

We'd gotten back from the hunt and knew something was wrong. We couldn't hear Emily and there was an odd sense in the air. Emmett had been ready to tear through something when we heard that distinct squeal. "It was a squeal, not a yell," Edward said, placing a hand on Emmett. "Calm down."

"So who's going to do the checking?" Rosalie asked, already heading towards the living room with my Alice in tow. "I presume that's what you boys are going to want."

"I think," Bella said as she grasped onto Edward's hand "Jasper should go. Because if you two go, we all know you'll end up butting heads with the tempers you both have." She directed the last end of her comment to Edward, who had an annoyed look but nodded. I sighed, but nodded anyway. There was really one reason as to why I was going, and it was because I would be the only able to calm anyone down in case the situation got sticky.

As I walked up the stairs, I wondered how things had changed so quickly. Before, we never worried or even had the thought to check up on Emily. And if we did, anyone went because anyone could. Now things were different, and there was always a constant worry that something wrong had either happened or was going.

Emily had changed, as much as we did not like to accept this. Though she had the right to change. She no longer need us by her side all the time, we weren't the only ones she could confide in. Which was bound to happen sooner or later; either with the Were Matthew, or some other vampire out there. But that was not the only thing that had changed about her. She was keeping secrets, we all knew it. Emily at times acted irrational and secretive. She lashed out at things that she used to not lash out to. Slowly, she had started withdrawing into herself.

Carlisle wasn't worried too much though. He said it was something everyone went through, during their teenage years. That all we could was to continue to be supportive and just wait till things went back to normal. I disagreed with him. I thought something was wrong, something we just didn't know about yet. Edward agrees with me, though even he can't figure out what it is.

But maybe Carlisle was right. As I leaned against her doorframe, watching her talk on the phone, a smile on her face it reminded me of how things were before anything had started to go wrong. And for that moment, I thought maybe things were going to get better.

_**-Time Skip A Month. Current Date: October 28-**_

Things weren't going better; things were getting worse, much worse.

In the last month, I'm thinking I've only seen Emily twice a day, not including lunch. I see her in the morning when we go to school, and that may only be because she needs a ride. And sometimes I see her in the evening, depending if she was over at a friend's.

We've confronted Matthew about it, seeing as to how he sees her more than we do. But he doesn't know either. He knows something is wrong, but he doesn't know what it is either. It worries me that this might be bigger than we all think it is. Another thing that worries me is the boy. On the hunts we've been on where we run into the Pack, he's never there. Jacob told us that he doesn't run with the Pack anymore, doesn't really shift as far as he could tell. I wonder what that's from, if it's dangerous not only to himself but to Emily as well. I've felt it, I know how he truly does care about her, love even, but I wonder if he takes his task of watching over her too seriously. If it's hurting him as well.

**Emily's POV**

"It's horrible! It's a complete disaster," I moaned as I flopped down on to the bed, my arm shielding my eyes.

"Oh calm down, you're over reacting," Liana said from her closet. "It's not like your parent's haven't chaperoned a school dance before. I don't know what you're being so melodramatic about."

"Easy for you to say," I responded, leaning up on my elbows to see what she was doing. "You're parents aren't the ones chaperoning. They've been so uptight lately. Everyone has and it's totally getting on my nerves. I swear they're strangling me with their sudden rules and restrictions." It was totally true too. It wasn't even things like curfew (which I never had until a couple weeks ago). They were trying to control my life: dictating when I could and couldn't see Matt, how long I was allowed over at someone's house, having to call in when I was leaving and arriving to my destination. It was insane. They were keeping me in the dark too. I noticed the way they hush when I walk into the room and wait a couple seconds before starting up their whispers again once I leave.

Christopher had been coming around the house more often since the first time I saw him. He always stopped by when everyone was out or I was alone in the woods, which at first I found weird but then I found thrilling. Nobody had told me that he'd meet up with them in the woods that day, or that he was even around, which meant that me talking to him was probably out of bounds. So it made me feel rebellious to do exactly that. If they don't think they can trust me, well then I'll break as many rules as I please.

"So, what do you think?" Liana asked, stepping out of her closet and hold out her Fall Dance dress in front of her. The dance was in two days, and it was all Liana and I could talk about. She, of course, was going with Marco. Those two were finally officially going out and I couldn't be more thrilled for them.

"It's beautiful," I told her, loving the way the sea blue looked against her.

"But not as pretty as yours! I'm so jealous that didn't have a budget! I wish my dad were a doctor," she huffed, flopping down on the bed next to me after she'd hung her dress back up. "It's to die for. Let me wear it next year?" I laughed and nodded. "Excellent. See, this is why we're best friends." She laughed along with me. Then my phone buzzed, breaking up our laughter. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes, making a disgusted noise sound.

"God, why can't they leave me alone?" I asked, pressing the silent button on Edward's call.

"Jeez, I swear, you went to jail or something," Liana said, sitting up. "It's the only reason your family would be so uptight and you would be so not worshipping them anymore."

I gawped at her. "I never worshipped them," I told her, hitting her with a stuffed bear. She took him away and threw it at me, missing.

"Yeah you did. You lived to impress your siblings. You'd always have something to say about them or were looking for them in the hall. It was actually a bit cute and a bit annoying. What happened?" I shrugged, as if I didn't know. But I did. I'd changed. I knew things now that I didn't know back then. Like how I was only being tolerated because they found me back when I was just a kid. How me knowing things was a liability and that's why I never got to move around. That I'm the reason we moved so many times when I was a kid, and that they could never have any real fun till I was around. Deep inside, I was kind of surprised they hadn't killed me off already. I mean I probably would have.

**Christopher's POV**

I snickered, listening to the way that the Golden Eyed ones talked. I laugh, quietly, because me know that they not hear me. Master is very happy with what I have done and soon I will get prize for me work. It easy too. Not hard keeping Mistake and Gold Eyes not together. She too stupid. She do what I tell her. Soon, me go home, back at Master home. When Master helpers come soon, I go home too. Me so glad. Me go home soon and Mistake die soon.

**Emily's POV**

It was dark when I got Liana to drive me home. There'd been a time when I wouldn't have dared to take anyone home, because it was the one place where we could be ourselves, but now I had Liana take me home all the time, just so I could avoid the lectures in the car. After ignoring three of Edward's calls, I had finally picked up his fourth one. Of course, he was upset that I'd ignored his calls, but I really didn't care anymore. All he said was that I had to get home to make curfew, which I did. I got a lecture when I made it into the house, but I really didn't pay attention to it much since it started out the same way the others had. Something about being responsible and listening to the brothers.

Brothers. I hadn't called them that in a long time. I hadn't called the girls sisters either. I hadn't called Esme mom or Carlisle dad since then too. It didn't feel right anymore, and I just got in the habit of not associating them as family. They were exactly what they really were, just people I lived with.

I'm sure somewhere, deep deep deep deep inside of me, there was a part of me that was wtf are you doing? I know, because there were seconds were I just felt this deep guilty and regret for what I was doing before I shoved it down and was angry at them. It was easier to be angry.

I stayed in my room, just looking at the ceiling for an hour or so before I snuck out of the house towards the lake. The stars were out and it was the perfect place to look at them, not to mention that Rosalie was the only one at home. Carlisle was on call at the hospital; Esme had gone out to the store. Bella and Alice were at school, heading the Fall Dance set up and decorations. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had left almost as soon as I'd gotten home -they'd been doing that a lot, being secretive about where they were going- which made it easy to sneak out.

I think that's where it started to all go downhill.

I hadn't been at the lake long before Christopher showed up. This strange feeling crept up in me; the way he was walking and looking at me, the sounds of rustling leaves when there was no wind. I should have gotten up, I should have run away, but I didn't. Being here was being rebellious and showing everyone that I could make my own choices and that I wasn't a kid anymore.

"Hey Christopher," I said normally. "I didn't know you were still around. No one's home right now, except for Rosalie." I stopped talking when he put his hand into his pocket. I watched as he slowly pulled a silver chain out and gasped when I recognized the cross on the end. "Where did you find that?" I asked, standing up and reaching out for it.

"You're so easy," a voice said behind me and turned around quickly to see to figures emerging from the trees. They were both tall with black hair, only the one who spoke had black hair cropped short while the silent one had hair that waved to his shoulders. I couldn't see much about them, except for the pale complexions and their burgundy eyes when they stepped into the moonlight. I took a step away from them, straight into Christopher's grip. I looked up at him, scared, and saw this almost hungry expression that made me even more scared. What had I gotten myself into? "Easy to find, easy to trick, easy to manipulate," he continued, stepping even closer and closer and I was unable to move or escape in anyway. "You'd think a child of the Cullen clan would more cautious, considering the past it's had with the Volturi."

"Volturi?" I asked, trying to remember if I had ever heard that name before. It seemed familiar, but from a distant memory that was too far back to remember. "I-I don't know what you mean. My family is back at the house," I lied, knowing that I just had to get back to the house and I would be safe.

"No they aren't," the other one said. "You told us yourself that no one was home but Rosalie. But Felix is right, it was too easy. I was waiting for a challenge, but I see that won't be necessary. You'll do as we say. History won't be repeating itself this time." They kept referring to a different time, but I didn't know what they were talking about. I'd never seen them, so I could only guess it was something before my time. "So little Halfling, are you going to cooperate?"

"How do you know about me? How did you find me?" I asked my voice dry and I was feeling so small and stupid at that moment.

"Christopher of course," And I felt even stupider. They'd always told me not to talk to strangers. "And this," he pointed to my cross, which was in his hands. I never saw Christopher hand it over to him. "Christopher took it one day, and it was enough for him to find you and where you live. The stuff he took from your house was more than enough proof of what you are. You smell neither human nor vampire. It helped that in his dying breaths, a friend of yours gave you away. You remember Dean right?"

My breath stopped half way and my eyes widened. Of course I knew Dean; he was a family friend since I was young. He'd been there they day I'd been attacked; he had been the one to explain things afterwards. But I hadn't heard from him in years, and I guess I know knew why. But I couldn't believe he would tell them, he swore he would keep it a secret.

"Now, let's see if we can be civilized, yes?" He asked me. I still didn't know his name, but I didn't want to stick around to find out. If I ran, really hard, I could make it. Probably. At least I could get close enough to yell for Rosalie, and if I was lucky, Esme would be home with Alice and Bella. Why wasn't Alice here? Hadn't she seen this happen? A fearful thought passed through my head and I began to worry that maybe she had but they were letting it happen. Have others deal with me so they wouldn't have to.

_No. You can't think like that_, I thought to myself as I felt Christopher's grip lessen on my arms after I nodded my consent. The second he stepped back, I took off running. I knew these woods like the back of my hand and I was confident I could lose them.

I didn't even have time to catch my breath and yell for help before I was snatched from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Felix asked in my ear as I struggled against his arm. "You can't run. Not from us. Even if you managed to out run me, Demetri would track you. It's what he does. Now, get back there and listen," he spun around and pushed me hard in front of him. I tripped and landed hard on the ground in front of the other two. It was then that I saw it was useless. Three against one were never good odds.

What had I gotten myself into?

**A/N:** Oh look. It's me. Yes I know. Long time. But look how long this is! So the excitement has finally started and I wonder what's in store for everyone.

Thanks to everyone whose read and commented on the story. Thanks for not giving up and reminding me to update. This chapter is for all of you.

Reviews are love and cherished.


End file.
